Grey
by Lucas-Valshe
Summary: Summary:Voldemort is gone. Harry is not kidnapped but rescued from the Dursleys and a dark Dumbledore, and returned to his true family. He is raised abroad but comes to Hogwarts, with powers Dumbledore doesn't know. Warnings: AU/OOC, Dark Dumbledore, Powerful Harry. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:Voldemort is gone. Harry is not kidnapped but rescued from the Dursleys and a dark Dumbledore, and returned to his true family. He is raised abroad but comes to Hogwarts, with powers Dumbledore doesn't know.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. This is called _fan_-fiction for a reason. I am not the author of this story. This fanfiction story belongs to **StrangeLove26. **Please keep that in mind when you read this story. Now if this story has any mistakes, they are from the original draft. I might read over this story and fix mistakes if more than 10 readers want that. Enjoy.

Chapter 1

They had been working on this plan for months, in fact years on a way to rescue him, but it was the past few months they sorted out this plan. They had found the home the boy was in, and knew they needed to get him out, but they had to be careful. There were too many wards on the home, as soon as anyone with magic entered the area, Albus would know who and when. They needed to get their hands on the boy, and knew the longer they waited, the more dangerous it would be for them. The boy was not in school yet, but they had to get him, when he was away from the home. One of their spies, a squib who could come and go from the area but was under constant watch, told them the boy was abused. With her help, some evidence had found its way to the muggle police, and to social services as well.

Lucius walked into the office, dressed to the nines, the paper work he needed in hand. He had been informed Harry had been removed by social services from his relatives, and they were now looking for a foster home for him, as they doubted he'd be adopted. He was four, and severely abused, not an adoptable baby.

The woman looked up from her desk. "I was told you were looking to adopt the little boy we had brought in here."

Lucius handed her the paper work. "My wife and I have a son his age, and due to medical issues, can have no more. We'd like to add to our family."

The woman nodded. "I am a bit surprised, not many people are willing to take on such an abused child. You are aware of the condition the child is in aren't you?"

Lucius nodded. "The adoption agency we have been working with for the past few years has informed us."

Lucius had some help, his black market contacts from the war came in handy, as well as some of his contacts in the ministry. He knew it would raise questions if some random man came in off the street, and demanded to adopt a child, there would be months of paper work. Lucius made sure the records were altered, so it looked like they had been working with a muggle adoption agency for over a year. He and his wife had made it clear they wanted a little boy, someone around the age of their own son, for them to be playmates. They had specified they had not minded a child with handicaps or any such issue.

The woman looked up, quite impressed when she looked at the records, with a smile. The man and his wife were prominent in the business world, they were British, but it seems they had plans to be living abroad at a home they owned in Bulgaria. Their credit, back ground and criminal record checks were all spotless.

The woman motioned to some paper work. "There is of course a ton of paper work, and waiting time, you will have to foster the boy first and then..."

Lucius motioned to the papers. "I have sent a petition on for emergency adoption, as I will need a passport for the little boy."

The woman looked down at the forms, which had a memory charm on them. The woman nodded. "It does seem in order, a little quicker then usual."

Lucius simply smiled. "I am certain you want this little boy in a safe happy home as soon as possible, instead of a group home, when out of the hospital."

The woman started having him fill out forms. "Of course. And I am certain your wife, and a son his age, he will settle in."

Lucius had a clear fake identity, a total muggle, set out even down to a birth certificate and his old school records. He and Narcissa would be moving abroad, but definitely no where near Bulgaria, they would leave no trail. Albus would come looking eventually, the boy was too valuable to him, and he would start looking for the muggle couple who adopted Harry. The man was not about to allow his most valuable pawn to slip through his fingers.

The woman helped him through the paper work, the spells making her think it urgent, and within an hour he had adopted Harry. Narcissa had already taken their son abroad, and Lucius had spoken to the goblins before he came. He proved he had custody of Harry, and control of the Black and Potter fortunes, was now his.

The woman took him in her car to the hospital and pointed through a window. "He is to be released in the morning. They have done all they can for him."

Lucius looked at the tiny little boy lying in the bed, covered in bandages every where. "I can assure you I have already seen to the best medical care possible."

The woman handed him the forms and the temporary passport. "I wish you and your wife all the luck with him."

Lucius was left alone standing there, and walked into the room, and sat on a chair next to Harry. The little boy they knew had been badly abused, but not to this extent, and it seemed he may have died if the muggle cops had not gone in. Albus should thank him, he saved the man's little pawn. Lucius had not acted on his own, more then his contacts, he was not the one who wanted to take the child. Harry's real parents were waiting for him, with Narcissa and Draco.

He bent and kissed the boy on the forehead, in one of the few places his skin showed. "I promise you will soon be safe home with your parents little one."

Author's note: Voldemort is dead and gone, but there is definitely black magic. You will have to wait and see on who Harry's parents are... Remember I am not the author. This is what the author wrote when they made this chapter. Please keep that in mind. From now on any comments that say _Author's note_ are from the author. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucius had spent the night at the hospital, his wife and son gone; he had no reason to return home. He couldn't seem to leave, looking at the little boy in the bed, and thinking of his own little boy. He may not be the one to raise Harry, his real parents were waiting for him, but he cared about him a lot. Harry's birth parents were like family to him, and he'd watched as they struggled for years, to reclaim their son. He had been there when Harry was kidnapped from them, and as they searched for their newborn, and all of this. He had sent word he had the child, but not in the shape he was in, he didn't want to panic them. They would obviously see when they arrived, but there was nothing they could do now, and they'd risk it all if they came here.

In the morning the little boy began to stir, and Lucius didn't come around, until the doctor had come into the room. He was sent off, while the doctor did one last check up, and he went to the gift shop. When he got back the doctor assured him Harry was ready to go, but to make sure he saw a doctor, in a week or so.

Lucius thought to himself. 'None of you muggle quacks who call yourself healers.'

He walked into the room where a nurse was helping Harry into some clothes from the hospital. She looked up. "There Harry, there is your new family."

The little boy just looked up at him; he didn't speak, with the most amazingly innocent green eyes looking back at him.

Lucius came and handed him the little stuffed bear he bought in the gift shop."I promise there will be more, when we get you to your new home."

Harry took the little teddy bear reluctantly, and held it was a heavily bandaged arm. "Thanks."

The voice was little more then a whisper, and Lucius could see Harry was scared to be hit, even by that. It made his blood boil, to think what was done to this little boy, to make him like this. Lucius was as careful as possible, as he picked the little boy up, from the bed. Trying not to jostle him. The little boy buried his head against Lucius' shoulder, and there was a little sob, of discomfort. He had been told Harry had been given something for the pain, but muggle medicine, and he was not about to rely on it. He had one more stop to make before he and Harry left the UK for good.

Lucius summoned a cab, he knew Harry was in no shape for apparition, and he would not use the portkey when Harry was like this. He hadn't known how bad Harry was, until he had seen him in the hospital the night before, and made a call. He met the woman at Grimmauld.

Harry looked up from his shoulder. "New home?"

Lucius shook his head. "No. The home belongs to an old family friend. We are just going to visit."

Poppy was waiting for them in the sitting room. "Oh Merlin, Lucius what happened to him?"

Lucius put Harry down on the couch and quietly explained. "I was hoping you could do something for the pain, we have a long trip."

Poppy sat down on the couch. "Hello Harry, my name is Poppy, I'm a nurse. Can I take a look?"

Harry lay still, but he whimpered, when she took out her wand. Lucius watched as Poppy explained her wand for him, and what she was doing, before she did. Lucius was relieved it was summer, and she could come, Severus was abroad. He knew Andromeda would have helped, he was family after all, but she was not in on the plan and it would have taken time. Albus was a fool, he seemed to think his staff so loyal, he had no idea. Poppy was not the only one he could have called on.

Poppy was able to help with some of the broken bones, even though he would be sore for some time. Unfortunately some of the internal injuries the muggles did surgery on, where potions could have fixed them, and he'd need time to heal. Harry was extremely reluctant, but he finally took a potion from him.

Lucius watched as the little boy fell asleep. "Is he okay?"

Poppy nodded. "He will need a few days bed rest, but he will make a full recovery. I put him out; it will make the portkey easier on his body at this point"

Lucius was relieved to hear that. "Thank you."

Poppy simply stood up and came to his side. "You know how much I care about both of his parents, I am happy to help, and see him home finally."

Lucius bent down and scooped the little boy into his arms. "I should be going, I am sure there are two very anxious dads waiting for him."

It was Harry's daddy who got Poppy involved, years ago. Most of the world thought him dead, but he had been pregnant when he was supposed to go on a mission, and a friend had taken his place. Poppy was the one who had supplied the polyjuice for them, Severus had been away on a mission, and she snagged some from Horace. She was one of the few who knew he was alive, or the truth about Harry, who she herself had delivered four years ago. She was the one to thank for them knowing Harry was even the right baby. Lily had brought Harry to school, when he was eleven months old, and Poppy had noticed a small birthmark. It was odd, the baby was blood adopted, but some times magical birthmarks remained. She was the reason they had known the truth.

Lucius held the little boy to him as he activated the portkey. "Hold on little prince, you will soon be home with your real family."

Narcissa was in the den, waiting with the others, for her husband to arrive. Many of their group lived abroad now, some of them before the war ended, and others since. A number of them had been spies, some of them like her and her husband got official pardons, others had been spies for Albus, but he turned on them. Voldemort was dead and gone, their marks were gone, but there was a danger out there still. Albus wanted power, he resented the control of the Wizengamot and even the minister, and they knew he'd become a danger, more then he was.

Narcissa looked at her own son, he was playing with his toy soldiers, near the fireplace. She and Lucius had been living abroad for the past two years, officially, Lucius had been in the UK a lot. Draco had no memories of the UK, their home here in Canada was the only home he remembered.

Severus had come into the room. "Any sign of them yet? I am starting to worry."

Narcissa shook her head. "You know muggle doctors and their paper work. I believe Lucius was taking him to Poppy as well."

Draco looked up from the floor. "I want Daddy to come soon. I want to play."

Rodolphus laughed and ruffled his nephew's curls. "I am sure your new little cousin will be happy to play with you when he feels a bit better."

Narcissa reminded her son he was told his new little cousin had been in the hospital. Draco was the only child here, Andromeda was in contact, but she and her husband remained in the UK, with Tonks. Many of their group chose not to have kids in the war, they were starting to now though. Narcissa and Lucius had once hoped for more then one, but she had been informed by a healer recently, it would not be. They were just happy to have their little boy.

Rodolphus was as anxious as they were. He had not seen his son since, well ever. He had seen a photo of his new born son, but never even had a chance to hold him. He had seen him with the Potters, from a distance, but was thought of course to be on the other side.

Severus knew his mind. "You will soon have your son, and thanks to your pardon, you can be a proper dad to him."

Rodolphus shook his head. "Pardon? The entire reason I was in prison at all was because of that man, well and my brother and former wife."

Narcissa heard the venom and motioned him to quiet down as Draco was in the room. "It is over, and your son will know what a hero you were."

Rodolphus looked at the photo of his son. "Not much of a hero, or Papa, I let my son be kidnapped and now abused."

Severus put a hand on his shoulder. "You thought the baby was safe with his daddy. You will make it up to him."

Rodolphus had never taken the mark, it was how they finally got him out of prison, convinced Cornelius to actually look. His wife and his brother were, and under the imperius curse, he had committed a few crimes. He had been arrested for the attack on the Longbottoms, even though he hadn't even been there, Albus at work. Albus knew he knew or suspected the truth about Harry, and had needed to silence him. Rodolphus was free, not only from prison, but his loveless marriage. He and the man he loved had not been able to marry, as he was forced to wed Bella, but they were committed. Bella received the kiss, and both Lestrange brothers ended up in a Black cell, his brother was still in one. The only reason Albus didn't come after him, he had sent someone to wipe Rodolphus' memories of the baby, someone he wrongly assumed was loyal to him. Rodolphus played along, and was believed to have a job in New York, but was here in Canada ever since.

Lucius finally appeared in the door with the little boy in his arms. "We're here."

Rodolphus rushed across the room and looked at the little boy, so tiny, he looked maybe three. "Oh Merlin, what have they done?"

Lucius handed the little boy to his Papa. "Poppy did all she could, she promises he just needs some bed rest and he will be fine."

Narcissa was at his side. "A bedroom has been readied for him."

Rodolphus kissed his son on the head, and knew he had to do anything, to keep him safe. He had hardly believed it, when told the Potters had been so desperate for a child when they lost their own baby, they adopted off the black market. From Remus they knew the couple believed him some orphan, but the man had his suspicions, Albus knew. Remus had never come to their side fully, the marauders had always been too loyal to Albus, but he was a good man they knew.

Harry's daddy walked in the door. His eyes went to the little boy in his husband's arms, he and Rodolphus finally wed. "My prince, my little prince."

Author's Note: so who is the mysterious man Rodolphus married, and whose death Poppy helped fake? and Sirius is in prison, unlike Rodolphus, they weren't able to get him a trial. He will be free eventually, where his loyalty will lay we will have to wait and see, Remus is on the fence.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rodolphus shared a long kiss with his husband, over the head of their son; they were finally reunited as a family. His husband had held Harry, he had been kidnapped when he was a week old, he had some precious memories. Rodolphus on the other hand had only the few photos, and moments when he saw his son in the distance, with the Potters. It had killed him to see his son, look at the child across the way, and know that was his little boy. He knew the couple hadn't known who Harry was, and in the end they had died for him. Remus may not have been on their side, he was in the middle they believed the man and his sincerity on the subject. Severus thought the same, he had never liked James, but he had once been so close to Lily. He could not think she would have been part of it, and even if James could, there had been the further issue of Sirius as well.

They took their little boy up stairs; they had lived with the Malfoys since free, well when not in the UK. His husband had been in Canada since before the war ended, he was thought dead by the world, and it was safer this way. His husband joined him when free from prison, but went to the UK often, to try and get their son home. The room next to theirs was turned into a kid's room for their son.

Narcissa looked around the room. "I didn't know what colors or things he'd like, we can make any changes he wants, when he wakes up."

Rodolphus looked up from his son. "Thank you, I am sure he will love the room. Merlin only knows what he had before this place."

Regulus took his son from his husband finally and put him down in bed. "I see someone already has been at work."

Lucius shrugged. "The doctor kicked me out for an exam, and there was a gift shop downstairs. It would seem odd if I did not have a gift for the child."

Rodolphus smirked at him. "You know you don't have to pretend around us, we know what a softy you are with your son."

Narcissa came to her husband's rescue. "Wait until you have a chance to know your little boy some more, and we will see what you turn into. Being a parent changes you."

The men had been parents for four years, but even Regulus had only had his son for a week, before he was taken. Harry was a Black, upon the death of Orion and Regulus being legally dead, he was the Black heir. He was doubly the heir, as Sirius had named Harry heir to his title and the small bit of estate he got. Orion and Wallburga could not deny him the title or main estate, but the other homes and all the money went to his younger brother. Lucius had seen to the Black and Potter estates, making sure they had control, and Albus was cut off. The couple adopted Harry, named him their heir, and died for him. The money and estate should be his.

Narcissa and Lucius stood unnoticed in the door, watching the two men, with their son. Regulus had allowed a friend, a younger Slytherin he had helped become a spy, go in his place when he was pregnant. He had never forgiven himself, the kid had been killed, and to this day his family never knew the truth of how he died. They had faked his death some time later, and had made sure to have his body transferred to the right grave.

Regulus kissed his son on the head. "I wish my brother was here. I know he didn't know he was my son, but he watched over him, protected him."

Rodolphus squeezed his hand. "I know your brother was not a part of his kidnapping, it was mine. I said it in anger."

Regulus kissed his husband. "We were throwing around enough blame for ten of us. I assume that was what your ex-wife was hoping for."

Rodolphus sighed. "She never wanted to be married to me, but she liked the title and money. And her life."

Regulus shook his head. "For someone who was all about erasing his half muggle heritage, Voldemort showed his muggle sides a lot."

He and Regulus would have been killed, if Voldemort had found out about them, well Regulus at least. Rodolphus had never taken the mark, he was not one of his men, but Regulus was thought to be. Bella had no idea her cousin was a spy, but she had known he was queer, and in love with her husband. She had not wanted to lose her title, and had to find a way to break them up, without getting herself killed as well. If Rodolphus was killed, he stood a chance to be even if not a member, she would likely have faced his fate as well. She had found out about the baby, and had taken the baby and given him over to Albus. She had hoped it would break them up, and she thought she succeeded when Regulus fled to another country, but she had no idea. It was hard, and they had almost been destroyed, but they found comfort in each other's arms.

Rodolphus looked at his little boy, and wondered what kind of men he would think his dads were. He wondered what would have happened if he had been older, and he had heard the stories about them being villains, before he had a chance to meet them at all. Even Sirius, if he got out of prison, would have been questionable. He had known his brother to be a spy, but there had been distance, when Regulus disappeared.

Regulus knew his husband all too well. "Our son has plenty of loving family here, not just the Malfoys and us. He will grow up away from the lies and control of a man like Albus."

Rodolphus looked out the window at the Rockies. "I am glad we are in Canada, I doubt Bulgaria or such would have been far enough away."

Regulus agreed. "The wards on the manor would be strong, but here the boys both have a chance to grow up normal and away from danger."

Rodolphus knew there were more reasons for the move to Canada then the distance from Albus. "He will wake up soon, and find out what a real family is like."

The two men could not leave the room, and Lucius and Narcissa who finally did, had no doubt they wouldn't all night. Poppy had given Harry something to sleep with, and he would likely be out until the next morning, thanks to all the potions and the pain as well. They would have been the same, if it had been Draco in the bed, and they had their son all of his life. Having had their son kidnapped as a newborn, and spending four years trying to reclaim him, no one could blame them for not wanting to leave his side. And the abuse the little boy suffered, the shape he was in, only added to that.

Regulus rested his head against his husband. "Our little prince is finally home."

It was barely morning, the sun barely in the sky, when the little boy woke them from their sleep. He seemed to be having a bad dream, and was thrashing around in bed, like he was being hurt. They noticed he did not cry out, though he looked like he was, and realized he had somehow cast a silencing spell on himself. They removed the spell, and Regulus took his little boy into his arms, trying to sooth away the fear gripping his little boy. He tried to remind himself many kids had bad dreams, he had seen Draco have them, but he knew this was different. He knew what his little boy had suffered, and he had more than enough reason to have bad dreams like this.

Harry started to come to, and though he calmed down, he pulled away from his arms. He looked like he was going to be smacked, and they had to wonder, if it was how Harry was able to cast silencing spells on himself. Rodolphus squeezed his husband's hand, silently reminding him they had known this would happen. Harry was young, he was in a new place, and had suffered so much abuse it was to be expected.

Harry eyed them both warily. "Please don't hurt me; I'm sorry for making noise."

Rodolphus shushed him. "You had a bad dream little one, you are never to apologize for being scared, ever."

Regulus saw his son looking everywhere. "This is your room in your new home."

Harry shook his head. "Where is Poppy?"

Narcissa had come in the door, and saw their confusion. She came over. "Poppy, the nurse? She is back in England."

Harry shook his head. "Poppy bear. Nice blond man give him to me."

Rodolphus realized Harry was talking about the little stuffed bear; his son had been clutching it when they put him to bed. Lucius had bought the bear for him when he was waiting to take Harry home, and gave it to him in the hospital. Seeing the little bear was no longer in bed, they looked for him, and found he had fallen on the floor when Harry was thrashing around in the bad dream. Regulus picked up the little bear, and put him in bed with his son, smiling his son had named the bear for the nurse. Harry just cuddled the bear close to him, and eyed them warily from his spot on the bed.

Harry was confused. "Where the blond man? I was told he was family."

Rodolphus smiled. "He is your Uncle, and brought you home to us."

Harry looked back and forth between them in confusion. "Who are you?"

Regulus took a deep breath. "We are your daddy and Papa."

Harry shook his head. "Mummy and daddy are dead, Aunty said so. She said I bad boy, I kill them."

Rodolphus hid a strangled growl. "Harry those were your adoptive parents, we are your daddies."

They had no idea how to explain, but they tried. They explained he had been taken as a little baby, but raised by a nice couple, who loved him very much. The couple had been sent to heaven, not because of him, but protecting him. His daddies had been looking for him for years, and had found him, and Uncle Luc brought him home to them. The little boy just kept eying them warily, and withdrew from any contact, and they kept having to try and remind themselves the were expecting it. Narcissa disappeared, but had come back with her husband, thinking Lucius might be some comfort. He didn't want to step on the dad's toes, but it was clear the little boy needed some comfort.

Lucius came into the room, and when Regulus nodded, he sat down on the bed. Harry was more at ease with him, and even took a potion from him, as they could see he was still in pain. Both of his daddies felt a pang of jealousy, no matter how unfair it was, that their little boy was responding to Lucius and not them.

Narcissa tried to assure both men. "Lucius just rescued him from the bad home, and he feels safe. Give the little man some time, and I am sure he will soon call you Daddy and Papa."

Author's Note: I considered Fabian, and I rewrote this chapter about ten times, trying to decide. Fabian may have added to some conflict with Sirius, but in the end I thought Regulus best. Harry is going to be raised like Draco was, a proper pureblood in the public eye, and the Prewetts don't fit that mold really (well pureblood but I assume they were like Molly). I am up for suggestions on the name, since Harry is obviously not his real name, haven't picked one.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Their little boy had drifted off back to sleep, and they worried, but were assured not to. The little boy's poor body had been through too much, and he needed some time to rest, to heal fully. Narcissa convinced his dads to leave his side, and head to bed, for some rest of their own. They needed to be strong for their little guy, and if they didn't get any sleep, they would be of no use to him. When they were assured he wouldn't be alone, they reluctantly went next door to their own bedroom, for a few hours of sleep. They were assured that someone would wake them, if their son needed them, or anything at all. They knew he was clinging to Lucius for comfort, but they hoped he'd turn to them with time. They needed to show their little prince that he was safe with them and he'd be okay.

Narcissa had been with the little boy nearly all morning. She thought of her own precious son, and her heart ached for what the child suffered. She thought of the Potters, and told herself they hadn't known he was kidnapped, or what would happen to him when they died.

Lucius appeared in the doorway. "Draco is asking for you. He isn't feeling well."

Narcissa looked up in surprise. "What? He was fine at breakfast."

Lucius shook his head. "I think he is just a bit jealous of his little cousin there, and wants some mummy time of his own."

Narcissa smiled and bent to kiss the little boy on his head. "Our son is a sweet child, but he has been an only child for way too long."

Lucius laughed and more than agreed. "He is excited to have a little cousin, and playmate, but he is still four."

Narcissa tucked the little boy into bed a bit more. "I am sure when this little guy is up for playing, he will be a bit happier for our guest."

The two of them left the room, Harry was asleep, and would be out for a few hours. They knew their little boy needed some time, he was a good child, but he was also definitely four. It would be a change for any child, to go from the only child in the manor, to having another. The fact Harry was not his brother, but his cousin, would make it easier. He didn't have to worry about sharing his parents, but right now Harry was in such bad shape, he needed more attention right now. It was obvious Draco was a bit jealous, faking being sick, to get their attention.

Lucius and Narcissa remained with their son in the afternoon. He was not usually one for cuddling, but that day he didn't leave his mum's arms, and she was happy to read to him. He admitted he was not sick, when he was facing broth for dinner, and they forgave him.

Regulus was worried when he saw them in the hall. "My son?"

Narcissa calmed him. "He is asleep in his room. You know the potions will keep him out until now."

Rodolphus put a hand on his arm. "We should go and see our little boy, I am sure he will be hungry."

Lucius went to take his son down for dinner. "I know of one other little man who is hungry."

Draco looked at the door. "I want to have dinner with Harry mummy."

Narcissa shook her head. "You will have to have broth if you do."

That of course made the little boy go with his daddy instead. He always hated being sick, it meant broth, and no ice cream for dessert. He felt bad for his cousin, broth was no fun, it didn't taste very good at all. His daddy assured him his cousin would be better in a few days, and then they would have a proper meal to welcome him, and cake.

Draco could be heard as they were going down the stairs. "Daddy why do you call him Harry?"

Narcissa looked at the two men. "Have you considered telling your son his proper name?"

Rodolphus nodded. "We have, but not right now, he has enough to deal with now, without adding a new name."

Narcissa went to open the door. "Children that age adapt to things much quicker. I am sure he will soon be happy to be your little Rigel."

Following the Black tradition, Regulus had named his son Rigel, when he was born. Rigel was a star in Orion, and was Regulus' way of honoring his late father, but a star for his brother. His middle name was Rodolphus for his papa. They hoped one day soon he would be Rigel Rodolphus Black-Lestrange, but they knew it may take time. They were drawn out of their thoughts by the sight inside of the room.

Rodolphus went into panic mode. "My son? Where is my son?"

Harry slowly came around, he was still hurt, and even more confused than ever. He remembered the nice blond man who took him from the hospital, and waking up here, after seeing Poppy lady. He remembered the men, they said they were his daddies, but daddy was dead. They said that daddy adopted him, but he didn't understand, especially about the two daddies part. He was very confused, and very scared, he didn't know these strange men. Mrs. Fig always tell him you never talk to strangers.

He held Poppy to him, and he looked around the room, he was all alone. He didn't like this place, and the odd people, he was scared. He wanted to find the blonde man, maybe he'd take him back, he was so scared.

He looked at his teddy bear in his arms. "Poppy bear we need to find nice man."

Harry grimaced in pain as he slid from the bed, hiding a whimper, he needed to be very quiet. He carried teddy, and went over to the door, poking his head out. He didn't see anyone in the hall, and he slid into the hall, seeing more doors then he ever seen before, even in the hospital. He had no idea where man was, or where he should go, but he went to left side. He was not far though when he heard voices coming, and he hid behind an odd statue, being as quiet as possible so they didn't hear him.

A weird looking man with a hook nose, and a tall man with graying hair appeared. He didn't know them, and the man had a mean look on his face, like he was very upset.

The gray haired man looked at the door where Harry knew he had come from. "It is a pity we got to him so late."

The hook nose man agreed. "I am starting to think that Albus wants Harry dead."

Harry hid a sob behind his teddy, he had no idea who Albus was, but he was petrified. "I knew they were bad, they hurt me, they hurt me too."

The first looked around. "Did you hear anything?"

The other shook his head. "No. I need to get back to my lab. I have some potions to work on before dinner."

The two men disappeared off down the hall, and a petrified Harry remained in the place, shaking so badly. He knew they were too nice, they were lying, they were going to hurt him. He thought of blonde man, blonde man was nice, and he wouldn't let Harry be hurt. He needed to find him, he had to find him before they found him, before he was sent to heaven. He was terrified.

He was about to come out, when the little panel behind him moved. He was spooked, until he realized there was a little hidden passage behind, and when he stuck his head in, little lights appeared. He didn't know where it went, but he was terrified, especially when he heard voices again.

He took Poppy in one arm, and sobbing as hid body was in so much pain, he crawled into the hole. "I need to get away, they hurt us Poppy."

He heard a voice, it was one of the men from the night before. "Our son?"

Harry was trembling, for a moment he almost turned around. "Daddies?"

He stopped, he had been confused, he couldn't have two daddies, and maybe they were lying. He heard them, some man named Albus would send him to heaven, he didn't want to meet the Albus man. The passage seemed to make up his mind for him, as the entrance closed behind him, and there seemed no way out. He had no idea where to go, and it was so cold, he knew he needed to find another way out of here. Harry was crawling for a long time, and he was in so much pain, and so cold he could not feel his hands much. He was scared, he was lost and so cold, and he started hearing a voice. The voice seemed to be calling his name, and he was scared, he remembered they wanted to hurt him. But somehow this voice seemed kind, and Harry crawled towards it, hoping for a way out. He needed to find a way, it was so cold and dark in here.

Harry was almost unconscious from cold and pain when he made it out, into what looked like a den. He passed out on the rug, holding to his teddy, not realizing though the voice led him here he seemed to be alone.

The voice though came to him as he fell into unconsciousness. "Rest little one, you'll be safe."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rodolphus looked into the room, filled with absolute panic, his heart lurching. The bed was empty, his little boy was gone, he was not there. He suddenly knew how his husband must have felt, when he had found the cradle empty, all those years ago. He knew Rigel was older, but there was still the same fear, considering what shape he was in. He tried to tell himself he had to be in the manor, no one could have got in here, but their safe house had been the same. He needed to find his son now.

Narcissa was filled with a mix of dread, and guilt, as she realized the little boy was gone. She knew she should not have left him alone, she should have insisted Lucius stay with him, when she went to her son. She had sworn to his daddies she would be with him when they slept.

Narcissa tried to calm them. "I am sure he is somewhere in the manor. We will look for him."

Rodolphus rounded on her. "Where were you? You swore to stay with our son, while we slept. You swore."

Regulus put a hand on his husband. "There is time enough for this, we need to find him, he was in such bad shape."

Severus appeared in the door, having heard from the hall. "We will get the elves, and every human in the manor looking."

Lucius had come back as he put Draco with his elf. "The wards here are stronger than the bank. Even if someone had come in, they'd alert us."

The two fathers knew they were right, their son was not kidnapped, but they were still in a panic mode. They had no idea where their little boy had gone, and he didn't know the manor, or anyone in it. The manor made Malfoy Manor in the UK look small, this place was as big as the school if not more, and had passages and hallways even the Malfoys didn't know about. The home had been built by Abraxas decades ago, and had been his retreat, he had never brought Lucius in his life time. Few people knew of it, Albus didn't, one of the reasons they chose the home when they left the UK. The wards here were literally stronger than the bank and school combined, even Voldemort if alive, could not attack.

They called on all the elves in the house, and humans, except for Draco and his nanny elf. They needed to find the little boy and soon. He was meant to be in bed for a few days, and between his injuries, and how scared he must be, they had to find him.

Rodolphus held his husband as they headed down the hall. "We will find him, and he'll be okay, he will."

Regulus wanted to believe his husband so much but he was shaking badly. "I knew we shouldn't have left him, I knew it."

Lucius put a calming hand on them. "Narcissa thought he was out with potions, we all did. You know we will help find him."

Rodolphus looked at the man. "He is scared, he doesn't know any of us, and the last people he was with beat him. He is so sick and scared…."

Lucius thought of his own son and he was aching for them. "He will be back in bed soon, and you will have a chance."

The men kept repeating that, as they searched, having no idea where he would have gone. Lucius thought someone would have seen the little boy, one of the elves, or humans, if he had been in the halls. The elves were even searching the rooms for them, but no one was having any luck. The little boy was so hurt, and so sick, they didn't think he could have gotten that far but they kept going.

One of the elves said something which made Lucius stop, and had him heading for the portrait gallery. There was one in almost every Malfoy home, though this one only had a few paintings in it, as it had only been a Malfoy home for thirty years.

He stopped in front of the painting of his father. "Father, I need your help."

An older Abraxas, a copy of the painting in Malfoy manor, and one Lucius added himself, hung there. "What can I do for you son?"

Lucius explained about Rigel and what happened. "We need to find him, but we can't find any trace of him in the home."

The painting smiled. "You have not tried my inner study I assume."

Lucius stopped in his tracks. "Your study?"

Abraxas laughed. "Never wondered why I have one at the other homes, but not here? There is a hidden passage into my den."

Lucius had no idea how Rigel may have found it, he had been looking for such a place, but never found it. The painting never told him before, his father had always said if it was his to find, he'd find it. It seemed though the painting was worried about the child, and told Lucius how to access his private den, so he could retrieve the child. The painting seemed quite amused, if not surprised, the child had found his way in.

Lucius and the other two searched, and almost gave up, until a panel slid open in the next hall. Lucius found himself in a den, one which reminded him of the dens back home, even the similar books. There was a canvas over the fireplace, but it remained empty.

Lucius was surprised. "My father's painting said he could not come into the room, because he had no painting here."

Rodolphus who had spotted his son lying unconscious on the floor ran to him. "We can think about that later, we need to get him to bed."

Regulus touched his son as his husband carried him. "Oh Merlin he is burning up."

Lucius was about to leave with them when he noticed something. "I swear I saw something pass in the painting."

They left the room, and Lucius turned to go back in, but the door sealed and he could not open it again. His father's painting commenting if he was meant to enter, he would find it, rang through his head. He was confused at how Rigel had got into the room, and about the odd painting, as his dad's main painting said he had none in the den. There was a painting there, and something in it, but what he had no idea.

Severus was called as soon as Rigel was back in bed. "I need room to work. Everyone out for now."

Albus had no idea why he was going, but he had this feeling he needed to check. He wished he never had to look in on the boy, he had no interest in the child at all, and was happy to leave him there. He'd be useful in a few years, when he was ready for school, and could be used as a proper pawn. He would have left the boy alone, but he had heard some odd stories from the sector, and needed to check them out.

As he walked down the street, his mind was on the wolf, of all people. It was Remus who had him coming, pestering him with demands to see Harry, to have custody of him. Between that, and his insistence Sirius was innocent and needed a trial, he had become a real thorn.

He was shocked when he found a muggle police lock on the door. "What is going on?"

A woman who looked to be a neighbor sneered at him. "You friends with them? We don't allow their sort around here anymore."

He turned to the woman. "What do you mean by that? What happened?"

The woman pointed at the lock. "Got arrested didn't they? Was all over the news, you must have heard."

Albus shook his head. "I have been out of the country."

The woman's husband was by her side. "Had some human slave or something, abused him badly, they were reported to social services."

Albus went pale, he had told the couple they could keep the child down trodden, but this was a shock. Oh he did not care if the child was beaten, it would make him easier to control, but how the hell the couple allowed themselves to be caught. He couldn't believe this, he knew they were fools, but this was too much for him. He needed to find the child, and now.

He went across to Arabella, who was to keep an eye on Harry, wondering why she had not contacted him. He was starting to think he was a fool, trusting muggles and squibs, to do the work of wizards. He was sure Harry would be in foster care, no one would adopt him.

He stormed into the woman's house. "How the hell did you not inform me that Harry had been removed from the home?"

Arabella held one of her cats. "You are scaring the cats Albus. Calm down, have some tea."

Albus pointed his wand at the tea set and blew it up. "The cats are next. I want answers."

The woman held her cat tighter. "I sent word. I left it at Grimmauld for you. Perhaps if you responded once and a while."

Albus snarled at her. "You could have contacted the school. How was I supposed to know this was not one of your multiple complaints?"

Arabella was trying to clean up. "You told me to watch out for the boy, he was being beaten, I told you. And I don't know the passwords."

He wanted to smack her, or keep his promise to blow up a cat, but stormed out of the house. He needed to go to social services, and get his hands on the kid, before anyone else found out. The last thing he needed was the ministry getting wind, and someone like Cornelius, using it to his advantage. He had been so sure he would be named minister, and instead that fat cat bureaucrat was elected. Well not for long. He went to the social services, enquiring about the boy, wanting to offer him a home. He was prepared to use memory spells, whatever was needed.

The woman across the desk from him shook her head. "You are too late, the child was adopted two days ago. I believe his family is in Bulgaria."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Severus had kicked them out of the room, not for more space, but he knew they needed it. They needed to have it out, and while the little boy was unconscious, he didn't need them fighting around him. Narcissa truly believed the little boy would be out, and he should have been for another hour or more, from the potions Severus gave him. But she had promised to stay with him, and for the men who had only got their son back, this was a lot. They had their newborn son kidnapped, and the day after they got him back, had found him missing from his bedroom.

Rodolphus held his husband, but to be honest he was not much calmer than he was. Deep down they both knew, Narcissa truly believed the little boy would be asleep, and had not been worried. But right now reason was not in high supply.

Regulus looked at the woman. "You promised to stay with him."

Narcissa was already racked with guilt. "Draco was acting up, and I went to check on him."

Rodolphus didn't like it any more than his husband. "Then you should have woken us up, or had someone else sit with him."

Lucius tried to calm things down. "You know my wife would never have meant to hurt him. Rigel was safe in the manor."

Regulus snarled. "Safe? He is scared, he doesn't know us. He is only four, he should never have woken up alone, never."

Their little boy, they saw the terror in his eyes, when he woke up. They knew he was scared, he didn't know them, or what they may do. He had been nearly killed by his so called Uncle, and now he woke up in an odd place, with odd people. He seemed to trust Lucius, as he was the one who took him from the hospital, and gave him the bear. He should never have been left alone, Narcissa would never have left Draco when he was so ill, unless someone was with him. She would not have even trusted her son to Dobby.

Narcissa knew they were right, and as she looked at the door, she was kicking herself. She had told herself the little boy was out, and she'd come back from her son, well before he had woken up. The fact that the potions should have lasted longer, didn't make the situation any calmer.

Narcissa spoke. "You know I'm sorry, I never thought Rigel would wake, and even if he did, that he could get out of bed."

Lucius agreed with his wife. "Considering the physical condition he was in, he should not have been able to get far."

Rodolphus rounded on him. "He was in another wing of the manor when we found him."

Lucius sighed. "We have left Draco alone when he was asleep, even when ill, for a bit. There are elves…"

Regulus looked ready to punch him. "Draco would call Dobby, our son doesn't even know what an elf is. And it is our decision to make."

Rodolphus finished. "We left out son's side on the promise he wouldn't be alone. We would never have left the room, if we knew he'd be alone."

They had been so reluctant to leave him, they had only had him back a day, and didn't want to leave him. They had only agreed to, knowing they needed sleep, when assured he'd not be alone. It was their choice, and theirs alone, if they liked the thought of leaving him alone right now. Draco had never been the sick, or alone and scared, like Rigel was. Narcissa had gone to check on her son, even though she knew he was faking, they thought she'd more than understand. They had no nanny elf for their son, Lobo had been found dead, next to the empty cradle. Regulus never had a nanny elf, but Lobo was the closest thing, and had died trying to protect her little master.

Severus had appeared in the door, happy he had sent them out, he had known this would happen. He agreed with the men, and as much as Lucius was like a brother, he knew the man and his wife had been wrong. But he also knew Lucius and Narcissa knew that as well.

Rodolphus noticed him. "How is my son?"

Severus motioned them into the room. "He has a fever, and has reinjured some wounds."

Regulus sunk down onto the bed with his son. "Will he be okay?"

Severus assured them. "He will likely have a week in bed, but I gave him potions, and his fever will come down."

Rodolphus held his husband and looked at him. "He didn't have a fever before."

Severus explained, from the looks of his hands, he had been crawling. When Lucius heard that, and on bare stone and somewhere cold, he thought. He recalled his dad once mentioned hidden passages here, and he wondered if Rigel had come across one of them. He knew it explained how the little boy got into the den, or how no one saw him in the halls, but how did he find them? Lucius knew of some but not all of them.

Regulus kissed his son's sleeping head. "I'm not leaving you my prince, not until you are awake and better, I promise little one."

The fever had broken finally after two days, and thought he'd still be in bed for some time, Severus gave them hope. The little boy was a fighter, and his body was healing from the muggle surgery he went through. It was such a shame they got to him after the surgery, his injuries could have been solved with magic procedures, and his recovery quick. The dads never left his side, at least not both, Rodolphus got his husband to get some sleep or go the bathroom, when he assured him to not leave their son. Narcissa had not even volunteered, she may have learned her lesson, but she knew her offer was not about to be accepted.

Some news had come from home, and the men should know it, but they would never leave the room. Lucius was reluctant to go into the room, and talk of such things, but the men needed to know what was going on.

Rodolphus looked up when they came into the room. "You have news?"

Regulus saw them looking at the bed. "He is still asleep."

Lucius perched on the desk. "I have received word from both Arabella, and now from Bulgaria."

Rodolphus was not surprised, well only it happened so soon. "We knew he would eventually look."

Narcissa explained. "It seems Remus has been pushing for custody, and Albus felt pressure to look in on Rigel."

Regulus looked down at his son. "I have said it a million times, we need to get my brother out of prison. The wolf is unpredictable."

He wanted his brother out of prison for the obvious reason, he was innocent and should be free. He loved Sirius, he didn't blame him for being forced to take the mark, and he had been working to see him freed from prison. He knew it would be hard for his brother, to learn Rigel was not a Potter, but he knew his brother would come around. But it would also make it safer for Rigel, as Remus seemed a loose cannon, and willing to push. Albus would want to keep Harry's disappearance a secret, until he could find him, or spin his disappearance to please him.

Rodolphus felt guilt, when told how it went down with Arabella, and her cats. The old woman had been thought by Albus to be his loyal little lap dog, watching over Harry, making sure no one like Remus tried to take him.

Rodolphus looked to Lucius. "We have to see about helping the woman. I knew we were taking a huge risk, asking her to help us take Rigel."

Lucius agreed. "She offered her help, and there was no way for us to get him out otherwise. Albus doesn't suspect she was involved anyways."

Narcissa was not sure how long. "I think perhaps security or a move, it might not just be the cats in danger next time. Albus may hurt her."

No one had realized Rigel as awake until he spoke up. "No, no, no hurt Miss Figgy and her kitties. Please. Only send me to man to hurt."

They all looked at Rigel, and his words rung through their head. Rodolphus tried to calm his son. "It's okay, he won't hurt either of you."

Rigel shook his head and pointed at Severus. "He said he send me to that man, he kill me."

Severus was shocked, and realized the little boy must have been in the hall, and heard them talking. They had said Albus would hurt him, if he found Rigel, but in no way that they would ever hand him over. The little boy must have been so scared, and it seemed to be the reason he had run away, though he must have been out of the room before it. Severus had not been close to his door, and it had thick doors on it.

Regulus kissed his son. "Daddy and I will never let the man hurt you prince. You are safe with us, he will never touch you again."

Rigel looked back and forth between the two men. "Daddies?"

Rodolphus smiled. "Remember when you woke up last time, we tried to tell you, we're your daddies. You're our little boy Rigel."

Regulus saw his fear didn't abate much. "I promise when you're feeling better we will show you your new home, and meet your cousin."

The little boy just lay there, cuddling with Poppy bear, and eying them. They were reminded this was only the second time he was awake, other than when he ran, and of course he could be a little scared. They would stay with him, and make sure he felt safe, and comfortable here. Severus went over to the Malfoys, who quietly told him the rest, about Bulgaria. There had been a break in, some minor things stolen to look like a basic robbery, of the house the couple who adopted Harry were meant to live in. Albus was not about to give up, but there was no way to trace the Malfoys to him, or find the manor either. They needed to see about getting Sirius out, the threat to him had just risen.

Lucius didn't want to worry Regulus so he said quietly. "There has been a push to have the 'death eaters' in black cells, the kiss, in a week's time."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lucius knew they needed to go, they had to get Sirius out of prison, and soon. The push to have all death eaters kissed had worked, all those who were in black cells, were to be kissed in one week's time. They had not got the kiss before, but men like Albus had known they'd be checked for marks, and a few would be found innocent. Lucius knew a way of breaking Sirius out, the prison was not as impenetrable as thought, but he was hoping not to. He was not certain how Sirius would take it, he was an auror once after all, and it would make the man have to hide. Instead Lucius hoped to use some information he had, and go through Cornelius, and see the man released. He had the proof for some time, some of it from Regulus early on, but even Regulus agreed it better to wait. He knew his brother would agree, if it meant keeping Rigel safe, they keep silent.

Lucius left to return to the UK, promising Regulus he'd bring his brother, one way or another. Few knew, back when he was a teen he had been sent by his father, to learn from the Grey mages. He was one, though not at his father's level, and if need be it was an in with the Dementors.

Cornelius was a bit surprised to see him. "I were not aware you were back in the country Lucius."

Lucius took a seat. "And for good reasons I am sure you are aware of, my presence needs to remain hidden."

Cornelius poured him some wine. "I was intrigued by your request for a meeting, and all the secrecy."

Lucius handed him some papers. "I need your help, in seeing to the release of Sirius Black. I am sure you understand the haste."

Cornelius took the forms. "I do. But what is this interest in Black? I of course have been among those with my doubts about the man."

Lucius shook his head. "I didn't come here for questions. We both knew who got you in office, and who could have you removed from it."

Cornelius was more than aware, he had been placed in office, by a number of powerful Lords. The minister of magic didn't have much power, he answered to the lords of the Wizengamot, but he or she had enough. It was rare a lord would hold the seat, usually a younger son or daughter, or one removed. Cornelius' family held no title, a younger son of a younger son and so on, he was a fat cat bureaucrat who worked his way up from the mail room. Many had called for Albus to be minister, but Lucius convinced many fellow members, it was too dangerous. The man was known, before the war for wanting to limit their power, and would continue. Even in seeming exile, Lucius held a lot of sway.

Cornelius of course knew he had to help. He was not about to go back to some lowly position, and he'd be lucky to, Lucius knew his skeletons. He was under no misconceptions, Lucius hadn't helped him get elected, out of the goodness of his heart.

Cornelius was about to sign off but he stopped. "What is this? He is to be transferred to a hospital first?"

Lucius nodded. "The world is to believe the man is dead."

Cornelius raised an eyebrow at that. "You think your wife is going to claim the Black fortune if you do? You know the man won't remain so."

Lucius shook his head. "The Black fortune is not in question, though Albus hopes to get his grimy hands on it, with the execution."

Cornelius signed off on the papers. "I have no control over the healers, but he will be sent to the hospital this afternoon."

Lucius stood. "You can leave the rest to me of course."

Lucius slipped from the office, and headed for the hospital, he had it worked out. An old colleague, a friend of Severus', was on hand to help. Sirius would come with him, and likely the wolf as well, once they swore oaths on their magic. He assumed once he had proven Sirius innocent, Remus may get off the fence finally, and come over to their side, or so he thought.

He waited, until a few hours later, he was brought into the morgue. The healer at the prison, who was to check on patients in the black cell every once in a while, Lucius bribed. He had fed Sirius a potion, which made him look like his heart stopped, and he was brought here.

He saw Sirius panic when he woke, the antidote given to him. "What the hell? What am I doing in a morgue?"

Lucius looked at him. "It is where all dead men end up."

Sirius turned to look at him. "What the hell are you playing at Lucius? I'm not dead."

Lucius threw some forms at him. "You were declared legally dead an hour ago. And if you don't want Albus to finish the job, you'll come."

Sirius straightened up. "He threw me in a dark cell, how much worse could he do."

Lucius was relieved, the marauder seemed to know Albus betrayed him, it made it easier. Lucius had little time to explain, but told him the court decision, all those in black cells were to be kissed in five days' time. Sirius went stark white when he heard that, and realized Lucius had rescued him, just in time. He had no idea why, he knew Lucius was not dark, but he knew he was gray. There were those who'd doubt the gray mages as much as dark wizards, if not more, they had bonds with all types of creatures. Few knew of their link to ones like dementors though.

Sirius took the oath but he stopped. "We need to get Harry, and Remus, I can't leave either of them. Albus will go after them, I know he will."

Remus was summoned, he wasn't certain why, to the school. He hadn't been there in years, since during the war, and even that was rare. He had been in the order, as much as people would let him, but it was usually limited. They argued he was a were wolf, and he was to easily detected, by the other side of course. He had applied for a job here, when the care of magical creatures position opened, but he had been turned down. He had been living in the muggle sector, a substitute teacher in that world, and writing text books to survive. Any spare cash he made, he saved up in an attempt to fight for custody of his cub, and to try and get Sirius a trial.

He had heard rumors, that there were to be trials for the death eaters, this week. He had no idea how reliable it was, it had been mainly whispers, and he doubted it. He knew Albus was the most vocal against it, even with Sirius in prison, the man must know Sirius was innocent.

Remus came into the office. "Albus have you checked on my cub, I have been waiting for word from you."

Albus motioned him to take a seat. "Remus I am a busy man. I have assured you that Harry is more than safe."

Remus was not about to be put off. "We both know Lily's sister hated her, and she would not be happy to take in Harry."

Albus had an odd look on his face. "The boy is fine. I have someone keeping an eye on him."

Remus knew the tone, and he knew there was something going on, but for now he didn't push. He knew the other marauders would have, well other than the sniveling rat traitor, but he saw where that had got Sirius. He knew his best friend was innocent, he would never have betrayed James, and he would prove it. But pushing Albus was too dangerous, he could end up in prison, right alongside him. He knew Severus tried to convince him worse, that Albus was beyond what he feared, but he couldn't believe Albus sunk that low.

Albus watched the man, wondering how he would react, when he found out the news. He had been shocked, when informed Sirius had died, and had wondered if it was a farce. But he had seen the medical records, the man was dead, and to be buried. With Harry missing, it was a comfort.

He finally just said it. "Remus I am not sure if you heard about the recent court decision?"

Remus wasn't certain he had heard right but he held out hope. "I had heard Sirius may be getting a trial soon."

Albus shook his head. "I'm sorry my boy, but you misheard. It was decided, at the end of the week, all those in a black cell will be kissed."

Remus went stark white when he heard that. "You have to do something, you know he is innocent. We can't just sit by and allow it to happen."

Albus tried to calm him. "Unfortunately it's too late. Sirius was informed of the decision, and he chose the coward's way out."

Remus looked down at the forms he was handed, they were of course doctored, by Albus. They were the ones which were to be printed, to be released to the newspapers, Albus ensured. Sirius had learned of his pending kiss, which was not automatically death, but usually was. He had taken his own life, too much of a coward to face the kiss, knowing how painful it was. His death had been quick, and none of the pain or shame of the kiss, or risk of surviving and being some souless husk either.

Remus demanded to know how, the cells had nothing he could kill himself with. He was told Sirius faked being ill, and entitled to a healer, he had snuck a potion from the man. He had over dosed on a pain killer, and they found his dead body, the next day. Well the last part was true.

Remus dropped the papers to the ground. "He was no coward, he wouldn't have killed himself."

Albus tried to stop him from leaving. "He has been in prison for years, and we have no idea how that affected his mind."

Remus was not buying it, and furious. "You knew he was innocent, you could have freed him. His death is on your hands old man."

Remus stormed out of the office, and he knew he shouldn't have said it, he risked his life. He had no money, he had no way to flee, and Albus may come after him. His only comfort was that he was a wolf, he was not a threat, he had no power. But he worried Albus may still push, have him arrested as a dangerous animal, it would be easier to set him up. He hadn't wanted to believe what the others told him, but was starting to.

He was just beyond the school gates when he heard a voice from behind him. "Ready to believe me now?"

Author's note: So no, I didn't screw up on pairing, it is definitely Harry (Rigel)/Abraxas. You will have to wait and see. But there was a clue in this chapter, in the form of the fact revealed about Lucius and his father. And yes, more Rigel to come next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Remus was lost and confused, James and Lily dead, now this. He had been fighting, to get Sirius a trial, and he foolishly thought he succeeded. To hear his best friend was dead, hit him like a ton of bricks, his only comfort he didn't get kissed. He didn't believe the medical report, Sirius may be dead, but he would never take his own life. Remus knew no matter how long he had been in prison, he knew Sirius would not take his own life, he was certain of that. He knew Albus could have proved him innocent, and had told himself Albus was just cautious about the war, would get him out when he could. Others like Severus had tried to convince him he was wrong, but he had been in denial it seemed.

Severus stood behind him. He had offered to come, coming back with Lucius, to retrieve him. There had been a time they were closer than the marauders, and still friends, even after he took the mark. Severus had tried to show him the truth before, but Remus was too stubborn.

Remus turned to look at him. "I should have listened."

Severus motioned to him to come. "It's not too late."

Remus came to his side. "Sirius is dead, and I don't even have a way to get Harry."

Severus had an odd look on his face. "Trust me Remus, there is still a lot for you to live, and hope, for."

Remus took his arm as the man was not telling him anything. "I have nothing to lose any more."

Severus went to apparate them, and hoped Remus would soon change his mind. He cared deeply about his old friend, and had known the faking of Sirius' death, would hit him hard. They had considered waiting to tell him, but Severus said no, he was worried what his friend might do. Remus had always been the sensible marauder, but distraught over the seeming death of Sirius, he may have done something stupid.

Lucius and Sirius were waiting for them. Sirius had no idea what was going on either, other than he knew they faked his death, and what part Albus played in it all. He had insisted they get Remus and Harry, he wanted to make sure they were safe,

Sirius was so happy when he saw Remus. "Moony!"

Remus' head shot up when it cleared from side by side. "Padfoot? But how?"

Sirius took him into his arms. "It seems my cousin's husband over there faked my death, to rescue me from prison, and the kiss."

Remus nodded. "Albus summoned me to school, to inform me you were dead. He claimed you learned of the kiss, and took your own life."

Sirius shook his head. "You know me better than that. Besides in my form, I was able to resist them for hours."

Lucius motioned to them. "We need to leave."

Remus shook his head. "Not before we know where. And we can't leave Harry."

Lucius and Severus shared a look, they knew they would ask, but there was no time for this. They knew how much the men loved Rigel, even if Sirius had no idea the little boy was his nephew, he thought him James' son. Sirius would not only be reunited with Harry, but with his brother, when they got him to Canada. He would have a new life in Canada, and his family back, but most of all his freedom.

The two men were not budging though, they were not leaving the UK without Harry, no matter the risk. They loved the little boy so much, and they would not leave him here, to the mercy of Albus.

Lucius shook his head. "Harry was removed from his relatives by social services."

Remus went pale. "What did those monsters do to him?"

Severus went into little detail. "Albus went to find him, and found he had been adopted already. It is likely the reason for the push."

Sirius was livid. "He ignored Harry, let him be abused, and now he is Merlin knows where? I know the war is over, but we have to find him."

Lucius motioned to the portkey. "I promise we have been on it. But you will be no good to the child, if we get caught."

Both had their doubts, but they knew they could trust Lucius, or had to. Remus knew he had pissed off Albus, and he would likely end up dead, few would notice him missing anyways. Once again assured they would be reunited with Harry, that Lucius and the others were on it, they took the portkey. They had no idea where they were going, but neither intended to end up in the morgue for real, either.

When they arrived Sirius was the one this time to be shocked by his welcome. "Hey big brother."

Rigel had slept most of the last two days, but his fever had broken, and he was getting better. He was still very scared when ever awake, and the only one he showed any comfort with before was Lucius, and he was gone. The two dads had not left the room, well not together that is, even after he woke. Rigel was now and always would be their top priority. Regulus knew his husband had wanted to go to London, to help free his brother, and he told him to. He would stay with their son, but Regulus said no, and not simply due to the danger he'd be in as well. He knew his brother; Sirius loved Rigel even if he thought him a Potter, and would want him to remain. Besides he knew Lucius could handle it.

The morning the marauders were to arrive Rigel had woken again. He was actually doing much better. The fever had not been a good thing, but keeping him out, had in reality helped his body heal more. He still needed to take it easy for a week or so more, but he was let out of bed.

Rigel was eying them as usual but for once he spoke. "I move to my cupboard soon?"

Rodolphus was taken back by that. "Prince what do you mean?"

Rigel motioned to the door. "Doctor is gone; you not need to pretend any more. I don't mind the cupboard."

Regulus was again containing his anger at those muggles. "No cupboards, this is your bedroom. This is your room."

Rigel looked scared at the very prospect. "This not the other boy's? I get room when social lady come to look, after I bump my head."

Rodolphus kissed him. "Those people were very bad, you should have a real bed, and you do. Aunt Narcissa made this room for you."

Rigel looked terrified. "Aunt Narci?"

Regulus tried to sooth him. "Aunt Cissy is a very warm woman, you will like her. You met her once, her husband gave you Poppy."

Rigel remember the woman a bit, the couple both have very blond hair. He had not seen them though, not since he first woke up, and when they tell him of Miss Figgy. The men, they say they are his daddies, tell him Aunt Cissy and her husband Luc are very nice, this is their home too. And about their son Draco, who is his age, and can't wait to play. He's not so sure he like that, Dudley like to play too.

Rodolphus remembered Severus said they could take Rigel from the room. He was not to move around a lot, but they thought perhaps from fresh air at least or change of scenery might help. Rigel looked a bit spooked when they suggested it, but he nodded.

Rodolphus moved the blankets but before he picked up Rigel he said. "I don't want to hurt you. If it hurts, tell daddy and we'll stop."

Rigel nodded slightly. "Okay."

Regulus shared a look with Rodolphus as he scooped their son up, Rigel still would not use the terms. "Is there something you'd like to see?"

Rigel had been told there were some stables and more. "Any kitties?"

Rodolphus remembered he had been scared about Arabella. "There aren't any kitties, but some horses, and one or two puppies in the stables."

Draco loved the dogs, and when one was weaned, he was to have one for a pet. Rigel did not look too excited by the prospect of puppies, and he told them reluctantly about the muggle Uncle's sister and her dogs, who bit. They did take him to the stables, but kept away from the dogs, and instead concentrated on the horses. He did feed them some carrots, and they got a small smile, as he scratched a few of them. As they took him inside, into the den to see the others, they swore they would get him a kitten of his own.

Draco came over when they were in the room. "Hi, I'm your cousin Draco. I'm so happy, there no other kids here."

Rigel looked at the little boy he was told about. "They tell me of you. You like doggies."

Draco motioned to the blocks. "You want to build castle with me?"

Rodolphus put his son down, and though a bit slow to, Rigel joined in. Draco had been warned, even if he was out of bed; they had to be careful with Rigel right now. Narcissa had heard from Lucius, and told them he was coming today, but not anything about if he succeeded, or if Sirius had come. She did assure them Arabella was seen to, helped into early retirement with her cats, to a home of a friend in France.

Regulus was relieved when the portkey arrived and he saw both marauders. "Hey big brother."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Regulus looked at his brother, ignoring the other man, who he had never really got along with. He was hoping Remus would come, he knew how much the man meant to his brother, and that he was also very good. It was just old petty issues, likely due to him as a young child, feeling like the marauders stole his big brother from him. He knew Sirius would be reluctant to stay here, and try and rush back even if Rigel was here, for that man. In his adult years Regulus had become more sensible, he knew his brother could have friends, as he did as well. The fact Sirius left him at home, and ran off to James', had been a sore point for him as well. He knew his brother loved him, and he helped him become a spy, but still.

Sirius turned, to look at where the voice came from, and he nearly collapsed. He hadn't seen his brother in years, and though he had changed a bit, he knew it was Regulus. He had changed a bit, and was thought dead, but he knew it was his brother.

Sirius was stunned and barely could utter anything. "Little brother?"

Regulus went across the room and took his brother into his arms. "I missed you."

Sirius stepped back but held him by the arms. "You're alive? But how? I thought you were dead."

Remus was actually the one who answered. "Coming from a man who is now legally dead, and just woke up in a morgue, you can guess."

Regulus lifted an eyebrow when he heard that. "Morgue?"

Sirius was ready to drop and looking at the chairs. "I think we both have a lot to tell. But I need to sit."

Regulus helped his brother into a chair, explaining Lucius had told him nothing, even if he had succeeded. Sirius didn't know all the details, but told about what he knew, and Lucius filled in the blanks for him. Regulus was relieved, his brother was alive, and he seemed set to stay here and safe. The war was over, there was no Voldemort, but they would both be in danger. He had just got his big brother back, free from prison and alive, and he wasn't about to lose him again. Well he hoped not at least.

Sirius listened, he saw Rodolphus, he knew the two had been involved before. He was not surprised Lucius helped him fake his death, and was happy his brother was safe here, and even that he was married to Rodolphus. He didn't like the man once, but opinions had changed a bit.

Remus had been listening but his eyes wandered to the kids. He didn't see Rigel's face or scar at first. "Who is the second child?"

Sirius noticed him as well. "He looks the same age as Draco. Bella didn't…."

Regulus cut him off. "That is my son Rigel."

Sirius gaped at his brother like he had grown two heads or something. "Your son? Since when do you have a son?"

Rodolphus smirked at the man. "Since about four years ago."

Sirius rounded on the man, he didn't care if he was his brother's husband now, maybe his opinion had not changed. He knew he was a spy, like Lucius and Narcissa, and nothing like his ex-wife who had been Sirius' cousin before she was kissed. He was reminded by Remus, silently with a hand on his arm, not to pick a fight. He had just been freed from prison, and reunited with his thought to be dead baby brother, to let it go. The man was his brother's husband, his brother obviously loved him, and not to stir up trouble.

Any response was cut off, when the little boy turned to look at them, and they saw it. There was no missing he was Harry, from the brilliant green eyes, to the look of James, as the blood adoption wasn't removed. Not to mention the scar of course.

Sirius turned to his brother. "Harry, that is Harry. How?"

Regulus tried to calm him. "We rescued him, had social services take him from the home. Lucius adopted him."

Remus stared at the child. "Why would you take him? And why are you claiming he is your son?"

Regulus reminded the man. "You told us yourself that he was adopted, that you had your suspicions he might be black market."

Remus saw the look from Sirius. "Sirius there are no orphanages in our world. What was the chances they found a magic baby in a muggle one?"

Rodolphus sighed. "Our son was kidnapped, I believe your cousin was involved. Harry is our son, Rigel."

Narcissa could tell the mood was changing, and she went to the boys, to take them from the room. Rigel would not go with her, so Lucius came to her side, and the little boy went with him. Sirius tried to follow them, but they stopped him, he needed to hear all of this. He was angry James would not have stolen a child from anyone, he was too good for that.

Regulus agreed. "He thought Rigel was an orphan, we know they loved our son, and died for him in the end. We know that."

Remus was being a bit more rational. "How do you know it was him? He was obviously blood adopted."

Rodolphus smiled. "Poppy. She noticed when Rigel was brought to her once, a birthmark."

Sirius knew the birthmark he spoke of, saw it enough times. "Our family has no birthmark, a magical one, it would have to be with the adoption."

Rodolphus reminded him. "He is half Lestrange, and my family does. He is Rigel Rodolphus Lestrange-Black."

His head was spinning, even worse than before, from the portkey travel. Sirius knew his brother wouldn't lie about something like this, and he had known Harry was adopted, but this was too much. He was quietly reminded about Albus, about all he had done, including trying to get Sirius kissed. Sirius had told Lucius he knew Albus was manipulative and perhaps evil, so it shouldn't be too much of a shock, he went this far.

Regulus put a hand on his brother. "I know you love him, and he is still your nephew, just for real this time. You can still be a part of his life."

Narcissa and Lucius were not sure how well this would go, and thought it better the boys were out of the room. They took them into the stables, Draco wanted to see his puppy, he hadn't seen him all day. They had been told Rigel had liked the horses, well Narcissa had, but hadn't been a fan of the dogs. She thought a kneezle could be found for him, they were extremely intelligent, and could be a good pet for such a little boy. Arabella was in France, and had her kneezles with her, it would not be hard to get one from her.

Draco thought his cousin should like the puppies, and if he played with them, he might like them more. Not all doggies bite, only the meal ones did, and Sheba and the puppies were very sweet. There were three puppies, he had chosen the all black one.

He pointed at the puppy. "He's mine. I am going to name him Zeus. You can have one too."

Rigel shook his head. "I don't want a puppy."

Lucius knelt. "Would you like a pet of some kind? Since Draco is getting a puppy, it seems fair."

Rigel turned to look at him a bit. "Can I have a kitty like Arachne?"

Draco looked at him. "Is that a kitty the Figgy lady like you told me about has?"

Lucius shared a confused look with his wife. His father had a cat, a cat that had lived here at the manor with him, those last years. It was a little white cat, which his father named Arachne, for she was obsessed with chasing spiders. Narcissa had joked he had been around Blacks too long, that it was the Blacks who took names from myth, not the Malfoys. The cat had disappeared, around the same time his dad died. It could have been a coincidence, but he was sure Arabella had cats named things like Snowball and such, not Arachne.

Lucius knelt. "Rigel where did you hear about Arachne?"

Rigel turned to look at him. "She used to live here at the manor."

Narcissa nodded. "She did, but before you were born. Did someone tell you about her?"

Rigel nodded. "The nice man, who talk to me when I was lost."

The little boy turned back to the puppies, allowing one to sniff him, and leaving the adults confused more than ever. The nice man who had spoken to him when he was lost? They had looked all over for him, they had found him unconscious in the den, no one knew where he was. Other than the searchers, there were no other humans in the house, just the house elves.

Lucius was reminded of the painting. It had been empty, and he had believed there were no paintings in that den, or so he had been told. But he could have sworn he had seen movement in it. Maybe it was the painting.

He wasn't sure how Rigel would respond to this but he asked. "Rigel was it the painting, in the den where you were?"

Rigel didn't look up from the puppies. "Paintings don't talk."

Narcissa put a hand on her husband's arm. "We shouldn't push. It was likely the painting, he didn't realize it."

Lucius knew his wife was likely right, it was the only explanation he could come up with. He had no idea what was with the painting, his dad's painting that told him how to get in the den, never mentioned it either. He knew Rigel didn't know a lot about magic, and the concept of a talking painting might confuse him, he might be worried they'd think he was lying. If it wasn't for the specific name of the cat, he thought perhaps Rigel could have an imaginary friend, but it just seemed too out there.

Rigel looked up and noticed the newcomers in the door. "Who are you? You look lot like the man who says he is daddy."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sirius looked at the little boy with a smile. It was hard to take in that Harry was Rigel and the son of his brother and not James. He had always known Harry was adopted and that had never mattered to him or Remus. Their best friends had loved the little boy and that was all that they cared about. His brother was right when he commented he thought of Harry as his nephew, the Potters had all but adopted him as a teen. And he realized now the little boy was his nephew in blood, well when they removed the blood adoption. If James and Lily were alive it may have been hard but they weren't. Remus reminded him the couple would be happy that their beloved little boy was safe with his family. And Lily herself would have returned Harry if she had known he wasn't an orphan. As painful as it would have been and torn her to pieces, she would have. She knew what it was like to lose a baby and she'd never have done it to another person on purpose.

Rigel looked at the man with curiosity. He looked like man who said he was daddy, well one of men who say they are daddy. He not sure, it little confusing, he not sure how have two daddies. He not sure what to call them either, daddy and daddy, he was very confused.

Sirius knelt down. "Hi Rigel, I'm your daddy's big brother Sirius. You can call me Uncle Padfoot."

Rigel looked at him in curiosity. "Uncle Paddy?"

Sirius smiled. "Here watch."

Rigel screamed in terror when Sirius turned into a puppy. "No, no, no."

The little boy scrambled to get away but Regulus caught him up in his arms. "It's okay prince, it's okay, you're safe."

Rigel just buried his head against the man's shoulder and held on for dear life. He wasn't making a sound, but Regulus could feel his little boy's sobs. Of course Sirius couldn't have known Rigel was scared of dogs, he had seen the boys playing with puppies. Harry had always liked to ride him when he was a baby. But Rigel was too young to have any memories of back then, and he was far too new to magic as well.

Sirius turned back into human form and had a pained look on his face. It was definitely not the reaction he was hoping for from his godson. He knew he may not be godfather any more but Harry or Rigel always would be in his heart.

They went inside and Rodolphus went to his husband and kissed their son. "It's okay Rigel, I promise your Uncle didn't mean to scare you."

Rigel looked up just a bit. "He turn into a doggy. He turn into doggy."

Regulus sat down with him. "There are some humans, who can turn into animals, in form. But they still think and feel like humans."

Rigel looked over at his Uncle and back. "Really?"

Rodolphus nodded. "This is your Uncle and he'd never hurt you. I recall hearing when you were a baby you used to ride him."

Sirius saw his little surprised face and knelt down in front of him. "You did. I won't turn into a dog if you don't want, but Padfoot is gentle."

Rigel wasn't sure. "Maybe."

Sirius warned him first this time but he transformed again. Rigel didn't freak this time and he pet the big dog, but little more than that. They were reminded that he preferred cats and his reaction was part of it. They had been explaining magic as best as they could since he had woken up. There were a lot of things like talking paintings he didn't know about, but with time they hoped he'd become more comfortable with it all.

Rigel remained tight in daddy number 1's lap, he decide to number them, he not sure what else he could do. He was told this man, his Uncle, think like a human when look like a dog. He still not sure he likes Uncles though, his old Uncle hurt him very bad, but blond man Uncle Luc.

Severus stood with Lucius as they watched. "I need to go, I have to go to France to check on Arabella, before I return to school."

Lucius agreed. "I'd hate her to be at risk because of the help she has given us. I believe the wards are safe where she is."

Severus agreed. "She is close enough to the Delacaurs, and the veela woods. She'd be safe among them if needed. Jerome knows of her."

Rigel seemed to have raptor hearing when it came to Arabella. "You see Mrs. Figgy?"

Severus turned to the little boy. "I am. I'm sure she will be happy to hear you're safe. Her and her kitties are living in France now."

Rigel was happy she was safe. Miss Figgy always very nice to him. She take care of him when Aunty and Uncle out. She never hit him, and she always make him good food and let him play with her kitties. He had been very scared when he heard them talk before. He not sure who the Albus man was, but he very mean, to want to hurt a nice old lady and her kitties.

Lucius shook his head when Severus wondered if Sirius would remain. "I will help him create a new life, what he does with it I have no idea."

Severus had paid a visit to Arabella in France. The woman was quite happy in her little cottage which was on the edge of a quaint little town. The Delacaur estate was down the road, and the forest even closer. The village was a mix of muggles and wizards, but a lot of it was intentional. The wizarding world on the continent was far less removed from the muggle than in the UK. Many of the families in town were families of muggle borns, so a lot of the muggles would know about magic. Arabella and her talking to kneezles was not going to be considered a sign of dementia here. She wouldn't miss Surrey, she only remained so long to keep Rigel safe as best as she could. Severus and Arabella had a surprise in store for Rigel. He hadn't gone thinking of it but Arabella had a great idea. He'd not be back in Canada for some time, but sent it with Dobby.

Severus returned to England as quickly as possible. He knew how many risks he took choosing to continue to live here. Like Lucius he could easily find work and a new life in Canada. But he worried about his Slytherins, and he knew the work of the real Order was not done. He had all of his Prince money in foreign accounts just in case. He and Lucius had both known since they became spies it might become necessary. Lucius had a wife and son to risk, why he left. Severus loved his godson but he had no family of his own.

Minerva saw him return to the school. "I'd steer clear of Albus if I could."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Indeed."

The woman sighed. "Something about wolves and muggles, he has been on a bit of a tangent."

Severus knew it had to be bad when the woman was complaining. "I had no intention to leave my lab till fall."

Minerva went to leave. "I was surprised you left the school."

Severus didn't like her prying any more than Albus. "It is summer Minerva and I'm an adult."

He barely left school even in the summer time. Sometimes he did retreat for a few weeks to his own home. No one knew where it was, it was under the Fidelius charm and Lucius was keeper for him. He had made the place a fortress beyond the charm, closing off all apparition and floo as well, and wards as strong as the school and bank. The war may be over but he had no intention of lowering those defenses.

He was not surprised when he was in his lab for about an hour before the door opened. He knew the old man would come looking. He seemed to think Severus was still his spy. Severus liked to remind him he had a full pardon and didn't need this job/

Severus didn't look up from the potion he was working on. "Is there something I can help you with Albus?"

Albus moved into the room. "And you accuse me of having eyes in the back of my head."

Severus looked up as he finished a task. "No, just you are the only one who barges in without knocking first."

Albus simply took a seat on the stool. "I was curious to where you disappeared."

Severus lifted an eyebrow. "I don't recall the last time I had to answer to where I was, unless I was missing class."

Albus of course knew this but that didn't stop him from meddling. Severus pretended to allow him to get away with it during the war. Albus needed to know in case something happened and the Order had to go in for him. Of course Albus was a fool to believe he always knew where he was even during the war. Severus trusted the man as far as he could throw the school, with a spell he could throw the man too far.

Albus eyed him. "Remus has vanished."

Severus continued on to the next step. "And you think I know where the wolf went?"

Albus eyed him. "I know you have a long memory. I'd think you'd be concerned about him."

Severus looked up. "I know the wolf well enough to know where ever he is, he is safe."

Albus went to leave. "Not that I don't think it a good idea he has left, but he has refused to see sense before."

Severus had no concern the man might find out from him where Remus was. He was not able to fall victim to mind tricks or even vertiserum. He had covered all of his traces of his involvement with both Remus and Arabella. Albus would get no answers from him on either of them. He knew once again what he risked being here but he'd remain as long as he could. There was also a chance Draco and Rigel would come to school here.

Albus stopped in the hallway and thought to himself. 'You'd be smart to keep that blasted wolf where ever he is, if you want him alive.'


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Rigel was not sure at all about the new men. The one he was told was Uncle Moony had very nice eyes is all he knew. He not sure how he Uncle, he was not Daddy's brother like Uncle Padfoot, maybe he was Daddy 2's brother. But he also not sure how Uncle Lucius was his Uncle either. He was very confused by all of this. He like Daddy 1 and Daddy 2, they seem nice, he still like Uncle Luc. Uncle Luc give him Poppy bear, and took him to see Poppy lady who made him feel better. He never have a toy before ever. Poppy bear was his only toy. He took Poppy bear whenever they took him from bed, he didn't want to lose teddy now he had him.

Sirius had been watching the little boy since they arrived the day before. He almost never spoke, and he remained close to Lucius or a dad. There was a little teddy bear he clung to. He had been sent to bed for most of the past twenty four hours, so he hadn't seen much.

Remus smiled when he saw him come down for breakfast. "You're looking better."

Sirius laughed. "A sleep in an actual bed and a hot shower after years in a black cell I feel like a new man."

Lucius was in the doorway. "In a day or two you will officially be a new man. Totally new identity in both worlds, you can start over."

Regulus had come down. "You know you can stay here with us, the manor has hundreds of rooms. At least for now."

Sirius nodded. "I don't see living with Malfoys forever, but I'd like a chance to catch up with you. Not to mention Rigel."

Lucius looked at Remus. "Wolf laws here are a lot less. I can help you with work as well, but the offer to remain is extended to you as well."

Remus may not have been a prisoner but he knew he'd not go back either. "I'd like that. I doubt Albus will let me return alive."

Rigel's little voice came from behind. "Albus bad man. Why he wanna hurt old lady and kitties, and Uncle Moony?"

Rodolphus who held his son assured him. "I don't know Prince, but he is far away and we'll never allow him to find any of you I promise."

They went into the dining room for breakfast and the marauders shared a look. Remus could see settling down here, and having a home. Even with reduced laws here employment was always an issue with full moons. Sirius was too much of a free spirit and he doubted even Rigel and his brother would keep him here long. He'd come and visit all of the time, but Remus gave him a few months at most. Sirius unlike James always wanted to be an auror. But there had been times he spoke of when the war was over, taking off and seeing the world. The Black fortune was now his nephew's, but he had a large inheritance from his Uncle he could use.

Rigel watched the men as he ate his pancakes. He was sitting between Daddy 1 and Draco, whose mummy was next to him. He wondered why he not have a mummy, and only two daddies. He like his two daddies, they seem very nice, but he thought you always had a mummy.

After breakfast he and Draco were playing with Draco's soldiers in the living room. Narcissa knelt. "You know we have to take you shopping."

Rigel cocked his head in confusion. "Shopping? Oh I cook."

Regulus looked startled by that. "Rigel you're four, you're not going to cook. Your Aunt meant for some toys and decorations for your room."

Narcissa nodded. "I got a few but we didn't know what you'd like. And we can have a mural done like Draco's room for you."

Rigel pointed at his teddy. "I have Poppy, I don't need more. Poppy enough. I never have toys before, Poppy enough."

Rodolphus knelt. "Poppy is just the start. We won't spoil you as it's only a few months till Christmas, but we missed your birthday."

It was mid-August, and their son's real birthday was weeks before Harry's was thought to be. They wanted to make up for it for sure. They pointed at the toys and reminded him he was playing with Draco's. It broke both of their hearts to hear their son say he had never had a toy before the teddy bear Lucius bought for him at the hospital. Well that he could remember, as he had plenty when the Potters had him.

Rigel not sure, but they seemed happy with the thought of getting him toys. He didn't know he had a birthday, Uncle told him freaks didn't have birthdays or get gifts. He don't mind he not get gifts at Christmas either. But they seemed to be happy to give him one.

Uncle Paddy sat with him when he was in Daddy 2's lap on the couch. "We could decorate your room to look like quidditch."

Remus saw the little boy's confusion. "I'm not sure he knows what that is. Perhaps when he is a bit older."

Narcissa ruffled the little boy's curls. "Is there perhaps a book you like?"

Rigel thought and nodded. "Mrs. Figgy have books she read to me. I like the one about the monkey, George."

They were not familiar with kid's books from that world but it would be easy enough to find out from Arabella. They were not far from town here, and they would take Rigel when he had a clean bill of health. For now Draco was happy to share and Rigel was content with his teddy. They understood suddenly why the little boy never let Poppy out of his sight, even for a bath.

Sirius watched Rigel play. "No matter where I go I will have to remain close. I have no intention of missing watching him grow up."

Lucius was even faster than he thought himself. By the next morning the paper work for Sirius was complete. He had chosen the name Padric Troy, in honor of his nickname Padfoot. He'd be Rick likely, but the name had seemed right. Padric for Pad, and Troy meant foot soldier, which considering he had once been an auror seemed as fitting. While here he was still Sirius but he could now go out on his own. They had everything from birth records to school records and everything in between for him. Even some work history. And his money had been transferred. Remus was not thought dead and he had no plans to leave in the near future so his remained.

It was after lunch and the Black brothers decided to take the boys out to the stables. They had heard from Severus he checked on Arabella, and something about a surprise coming their way. All they knew was it was for Rigel.

Sirius knelt down to Rigel. "I hear you like the horses. I thought you would come out with me to the stables."

Rigel looked unsure and he looked back and forth between the men. "Daddy 1 come too?"

Regulus knelt. "Rigel what did you call me?"

Rigel looked like he was going to be hit. "I'm sorry. I not call you daddy again."

Regulus took the little boy into his arms. "You know hearing you call me daddy means the world to me. But why 1?"

Rigel shook his head. "Cause I have two daddies, no mommy. You're not mommy, and it confusing daddy and daddy."

Regulus shared a look with his husband who came into the room. Rigel had been out of bed for a few days now but he was still so shy. He hadn't called them anything to their face but must have been in his head. They realized they just referred to each other as Daddy, and had never really considered how confusing it might be to the little boy. Regulus was technically the closest thing to mum as he gave birth.

They took him into the sitting room and sat with him. Rodolphus smiled. "You know how we have been explaining magic to you?"

Rigel nodded. "Your funny stick and you make things happen. And like the scary trolls."

Regulus gently corrected his son. "Elves, and they are very nice. Well with magic a daddy can have a baby too?"

Rodolphus saw his surprise and nodded. "It takes special magic, but you grew in Daddy's belly, instead of a mummy."

Rigel thankfully didn't ask any sex questions as they were not at all prepared. "So you are mummy?"

Regulus shook his head. "In a way. You know you could call one of us Papa if you'd like."

It took a few moments but the little boy nodded and pointed at Rodolphus. They should have thought about the fact he might be confused, but they were new to having their son back in their life. They were looking to Lucius for a lot of advice on things like this. Lucius was an amazing dad and they could take after worse examples than him for certain.

They were about to join Sirius when an elf appeared. Rigel did not like them, whether they be called elves or trolls, not at all. But this one had a special gift from France it seemed, well a letter with a promise of one.

Rodolphus smiled when he read it. "Severus saw your friend Mrs. Fig and she is happy to know you're home safe."

Rigel looked up. "She safe too?"

Rodolphus nodded. "The letter says her cat Whiskers had a new litter of kittens soon after they arrived in France. She wants you to have one."

Rigel was surprised. "Really?"

Regulus showed him a picture. "They are too young to leave their mum but when they are old enough, she will send the one you choose."

There was a photo of six little kittens with their mum. They were only born a day before Severus went so they were far too young to leave yet. Rigel looked at the picture and pointed at the only white kitten in the picture as the one he wanted. For a moment they were reminded of his talk of Arachne who had been Abraxas' cat before. But they tried to assure themselves it was just because the mom cat was white and he liked her.

Rigel looked at the picture. "The man tell me I get my own kitty too, he was sure. White like Arachne, but need new name."

Rodolphus gently pressed again. "Rigel you have seen the man again? I thought it was just when you were lost."

Rigel kept his eyes on the photo. "He comes visits me at night. It dark so I not see him, but he talks to me. Tells me a story to go to sleep."

If it wasn't for the cat's name, they'd be certain he just had an imaginary friend of some kind. They had thought it must have been the painting in the office, but that didn't explain at night time. There were no paintings in Rigel's room. They were sure the house was not haunted either. They were sure if Abraxas' ghost was hanging around, they'd know it. But perhaps they were wrong.

Lucius shrugged when Rodolphus told him later. "It may have been the painting, and now dreams. I'd know if he was a ghost."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The dads were a bit concerned about their son's odd revelation. They wished it was an imaginary friend but that would not explain the knowledge. They would have known they were sure if something came through the wards. And Lucius was quite certain his father wasn't a ghost, or he would have known. He often wondered what his dad would make of his choices in life and knew either way his dad would not be silent. He just needed to sort out what was going on. His mind kept going back to the mysterious painting but there were none in Rigel's room. Wizarding photographs also moved, but they could not speak, and paintings could not move into photographs either.

Rodolphus and Regulus put wards on the room to detect even a ghost and nothing entered the room at night. They were quite certain it must have been the painting and now dreams affecting his sleep. There could be no other explanation.

Regulus went into the room and looked around in the morning. "Oh Merlin where is he?"

His husband had appeared at his side. "He may have been in the bathroom, or perhaps Narcissa has him."

Regulus went towards the bathroom. "Find out from Dobby if Narcissa or anyone else knows."

Narcissa had appeared in the door with her cousin. "Knows what?"

Rodolphus saw his husband's face when he returned from the bathroom. "Where our son is. He is missing again."

Sirius smiled. "Well I guess it is a good thing you have a natural sniffer in the house then."

They watched as the man transformed into Padfoot, and were indeed happy. He may not be a real dog but he did have the tracking skills. He had used them when he was an auror once upon a time. He went over to the bed and began sniffing around until he caught the scent of the little boy and his tail began to wag. They followed the dog out of the room but unfortunately he didn't get too far before he stopped.

Sirius kept sniffing, and then transformed, unfortunately be had been under a table and bumped his head. He had come to a wall, and the scent ended there and he could not sort out what had gone wrong. The only time that happened was when someone apparated or a portkey.

Sirius stood up rubbing his head. "Dead end. I will go back and see if…."

Lucius stopped him and looked at the wall. "There are secret passages throughout the house."

Regulus was reminded of when his son went "He must have used it when he was sick as well. But why?"

Lucius shrugged. "I don't know but there is a chance he may have gone into that den again. Or one of the many other rooms."

They followed him to his dad's painting and Rodolphus shook his head. "Why is it that our son is allowed in the room when you aren't?"

Lucius had no idea but he looked at his dad's painting. "Is Rigel in the den again?"

His father's painting looked at him. "He seems to be."

Lucius sighed. "We need to retrieve him Father. I promise we will not remain in the room."

His father didn't speak but the door to the room opened again, but only Lucius was allowed to enter he found. The room looked like his dad's dens in other homes, with a few changes. He noticed the painting above the fireplace was no longer empty as it had been last time. There was no person but there was a book open, and for a moment he could have sworn he had seen a shadow in the painting.

He went to where he found Rigel asleep with Poppy bear but also a book. He could have sworn the book was the same one in the painting. He turned to look at the painting, but found it was empty once again.

He picked up the little boy and the book and headed out of the room, not surprised the door closed behind him. "Here he is."

Rodolphus reached for his sleeping son but his eyes went to the book. "What is that?"

Regulus saw the title of the book. "That is a rare book of muggle fairy tales. I remember some of them as a child."

Lucius followed them back towards the bedrooms. "It was mine when I was little. My mother taught me how to read using it."

He had no idea the book was even there, he hadn't seen it since his mother had died. He had no idea his father had brought it with him to Canada. Abraxas had moved here when Lucius was about to start his seventh year of school. He had died four years later, Lucius finding out too late. He had come for the funeral, and by his father's wishes, he was in the family catacomb here. Their bodies were placed in stasis so they remained the same for eternity, not like mummies. His mother was back home in the UK.

Rodolphus settled his son back into bed. "We need to find out why he keeps running."

Rigel slowly started to come around. He was confused for he and Poppy were in bed, and it was morning. He and Poppy had gone to the pretty room with books, where the nice man had shown him the book. He could still not see the man, but he thought it magic like the wands and goblins were. He was so scared, he have such bad dream, and he not know where Daddy was. There was so many rooms, and he was scared to wake them, and then the man brought him here. The man was there and daddy he didn't know where he was or Papa.

He was scared when he found them both in the room with him. He was worried they'd be very angry at him. He meant to be back in bed before they noticed he was missing. He just have very bad dreams, and it so scary here, and the voice took him to the safe room.

Papa noticed he was awake. "Rigel, you're awake, you gave daddy and me quite the scare."

Rigel pulled away scared they would hit him, they hadn't before, but maybe now. "I'm sorry. I thought I be back before you wake."

Regulus sat down confused next to him. "Prince why did you go at all? You know none of us can get into that den, we were scared."

Rigel wasn't calming. "I had bad dream, I was scared be alone, the room so dark. There is a fire in the book room."

Rodolphus ran a hand through his son's curls. "Are you scared of the dark prince? You could have told us, we could make you a night light."

Rigel never have one before he told them. But there was a little night light in the hallway in the house he lived in before. It was there so if his relatives needed something from the kitchen at night there was light. The little light had always shone below the door for him. It not much but always there, and he had felt safe in his little room. It too small for Uncle to come in, he only got hurt outside.

Regulus sent a pained look at his husband as they listened. They heard their little boy tell them about the scary dream, and wanting someone. He hadn't known what door was theirs and he thought about the nice voice.

Regulus took his little boy into his lap. "Would you feel better if you perhaps slept with Daddy and Papa in their room for a while?"

Rigel shook his head. "I don't want to be burden Daddy. Night light okay."

Rodolphus shook his head. "You're never a burden prince. If you'd feel safer until the bad dreams go away, we want you to."

Regulus agreed. "We'd rather you sleep with us at night then wander alone in the manor. You scare us too when you do."

Rigel finally nodded. "I'd like that daddy."

They took him for a bath and to dress for lunch nearly at this point. They hadn't even considered offering to let him sleep in their room before. Draco crawled into bed with his parents when he had a bad nightmare. Draco knew which door was his mummy and daddy's but it could be confusing in the dark. He had climbed into bed with his Uncles on at least one occasion by accident. They were on the other side of Draco's room, and their son on their other side. Rigel was now between his Uncle and his dads.

Rigel surprised them when he saw the book after brunch; Lucius had left it in the den. "You read me the story of the bean stalk?"

Rodolphus took up the book and sat with his son on the couch. "Do you remember some of these stories from before?"

Rigel shook his head. "No Mrs. Figgy read me stories about animals like George. Mr. Voice show me how read the word."

As he read to his little boy Rodolphus shared a look with his husband and the other adults. There had to be an explanation they were missing. They hoped having Rigel sleep with them for now and getting through the bad dreams would help. Once he felt safe with them and he got to be friends with Draco, he would have no need for his imaginary friend they thought.

Regulus kissed his son when he was able to read a few words. "You're such a smart little boy."

Author's Note: Rigel will get his new kneezle next time. Abraxas may slip away for a bit, but he will definitely reappear in Rigel's life** as he gets older.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Rigel had been put to bed the night before in their bed. They had added a night light to their room and since he was scared of elves set up a new system. They showed him to press the little tag they put around Poppy's neck, and it would tell them he needed them. They assured their little boy it was not a burden if he needed comfort, he was to call them. He didn't, and when they went to bed, he was asleep with Poppy. He did wake up one time later with a bad dream. As soon as Papa took him into his arms for a snuggle though, he drifted back to sleep, and was fine.

In the morning they decided they should take him into town for some shopping. Narcissa had been told about Curious George by Arabella. She planned to have a mural done in Rigel's room for him soon so he would feel more at home. For now he was with his dads anyways.

Rigel looked petrified when they said they were leaving. "No, don't take me back, please. I'll sleep in my own bed, please."

Rodolphus knelt down to his son's level. "We will never take you back, never. Daddy and I told you we wanted you to sleep with us."

Regulus knelt too. "We're going to take you to a shop for little boys and girls. You can pick some toys and books to play with."

Rigel once again point at Poppy. "Poppy enough. I play with Poppy if Draco not want to share anymore."

Draco shook his head. "I share, I like to play with you. I never have a friend before."

Rodolphus kissed his son. "You know there may be some toys you'd like Draco doesn't have, and then you could share with him too."

Rigel nodded his head when they said that. It seemed that Draco's words had worked the best and what Papa said after. Rigel never had a friend, Poppy not only his first toy but his first friend too. Kitties were the closest thing to a friend he had, when he went to stay with Mrs. Figgy. Friends were meant to play and make you smile, and kitties did that. He liked having a real friend though and Draco had been very nice to share with him. Maybe he was a bad friend because he not have anything to share.

They took Rigel to catch the Mountie express, the Canadian version of the Knight bus. They lived in the Okanogan valley, in the province of BC and while they could have taken the bus as far as needed, they decided on a short trip today, to Vancouver.

Regulus held his son when they got off the bus and entered the big toy story. "You should look, the store is pretty cool."

Rigel had been spooked by the bus but looked up from Daddy's shoulder. "Wow."

Rodolphus heard the little whisper. "How about we pick some toys? Your room needs some, and we missed your birthday last month."

Rigel looked at him confused. "I have birthday? No, Uncle says no freaks have birthdays."

Regulus kissed his son. "You have a birthday prince, it was last month though. But I promise next year, and at Christmas you'll get gifts too."

Rodolphus put his son down. "Now how about we see if there are some toys you might like."

Rigel looked around the shop, scared to ask for anything, he not like to be a burden at all. But the store was so wondrous, there were so many pretty toys of all shapes and forms. Draco like blocks and soldiers, and that type of toy. He also like puppies and not kitties. But while Rigel had fun, Rigel like other toys too. His favorite of Draco's was his train in his bedroom.

His eyes went to this big mountain of stuffed animals. There were so very many, not just teddies like Poppy, but all kinds of animals. His Daddy seemed happy he was looking, and he got Rigel to pick a few. Rigel pick two, a puppy like Uncle Padfoot, and a kitty cat. Daddy tell him he can have more, but he shake his head, he not spoiled. He would not ask for too much.

Rigel's eyes went to some of the plastic animals though, there were little pens to make a zoo. He touched the giraffe. "Can I have?"

Rodolphus knelt. "Well I think we need more for your zoo. I know you like monkeys, is there any other animals you'd like?"

Rigel shook his head. "I never been too a zoo before. I just like the long necks."

Rodolphus pointed at the lions. "You know in school your Uncle belonged to a house called the lions."

Rigel picked up a lion. "Maybe 1 lion?"

They got him reluctantly to pick a variety of different animals, and there were pens and other little exhibits for them as well. They reminded him Draco would probably have fun setting up a zoo with him. He even got his own train, it ran on tracks like Draco's, and they would set it up in his room too, but his was a zoo train. They also got him a few puzzles, and books, and some art supplies too. They wanted to get him more but he refused to be spoiled. If he ask for too much, they get angry, and send him away. There were toys already in his room, he seen them. This already too much, he have to make sure to be very good, so they not be angry for all they buy him.

They took him for some ice cream before they went home. "I am sure Draco will be happy to play with you when you get home."

They decided to have a birthday party for Rigel. It waited, as they decided to wait into October, when his new cat would arrive. He had settled into his toys well enough. The train had been set up around his room, and Draco had helped him set up the zoo in his bedroom too. The boys took turns, one day they would play soldiers or knights for Draco, and the next zoo with Rigel. They had explained to Rigel when he got home, about when his birthday was and that there would be birthdays every year.

The first week in October Severus was about to arrive with the kitty. Rigel was still extremely shy and talked very little. He was sleeping in his own bed, but the tag on Poppy remained. If he had a bad dream, he didn't need to find them, they came. He had a few times since the move. His imaginary friend had not made an appearance in over a month. They hoped he wouldn't, sure it was a sign he was more comfortable with them.

Rigel was surprised the morning of the party when he woke up. "Wow."

Daddy and Papa were in the room and smiled. Daddy asked. "You like?"

Rigel looked at the walls, which were once bare, well white below the rail and blue above. "Curious George."

Regulus sat down on the bed with him. "Aunt Cissy has had someone in doing the art work. We used a little magic to hide it, will done."

Rodolphus nodded. "She wanted it done in time for your birthday party."

Rigel was confused. "Birthday party? My birthday in July, daddy you tell me, show me on calendar."

His dads explained they had decided all little boys deserved one. They knew it was a bit late and he had been here for nearly two months, but still wanted to do a party for him. They knew he was feeling a bit safer, and it was not all about the kitty not arriving until now. They could have done it earlier, but for the toy store he had been too scared to leave the house. They planned to take him to the zoo for his birthday today. Uncle Sirius and Uncle Moony were coming as well as the others. Sirius had remained, and likely would at least into January, but Regulus knew his brother was itching for freedom. He had a feeling Remus would remain, and the wolf had grown on him.

As they got him ready they explained the party would be on the right day. The room was part of his gift from Narcissa. The murals were taken right out of the pages of Curious George. None of them had gone too wild on gifts, they were reminded he refused to be spoiled.

Rigel was a bit spooked when they went to take the bus. "No, no I not like."

Sirius tickled his nephew. "I have a feeling you'll like where we are taking you."

Draco knew and nodded. "Come sit with me. I promise it's cool."

Rigel sat with Draco, but made sure Daddy was next to him too. "Okay."

They got to the zoo and they all saw Rigel's shock. His papa kissed him. "Well someone told us he had never been too one before."

They had never seen their son smile so much, even in the toy store, as in the zoo. They pulled a few strings, and he got to help feed a few animals, including the giraffes and a little furry monkey who was on him at the time. There was an aquarium and he got to feed a whale too, and get a kiss. They had a wizarding camera and got tons of photos. He and Draco got some ice cream pops which looked like whales, and each got a little toy. Harry chose a whale, he didn't have one in his zoo, and Draco got a bigger stuffed animal size rubber snake.

Back at the house they had lunch and a cake waiting but also gifts. They had done one a piece, reminded he had got all his toys that summer from them. They had been far less then they intended to buy for their son. But even the few gifts there over whelmed him and he didn't want to open.

Severus had appeared. "Well I think I have a gift you may want to open."

Rigel was amazed when he opened the lid of the box and he saw his kitty. "For me?"

Lucius laughed. "She is the one from the photo, the one you chose from Mrs. Fig's cats. She was old enough to leave her mum."

Severus nodded. "She was sad she couldn't come with me, but she wanted to send your little friend to you there."

Draco looked at the kitty, his puppy had been with him for a few weeks. "What are you going to name her?"

Rigel stroked the kitten. "I name her Tuck."

Tuck was a polar bear they had seen, a male one, but Rigel didn't know that. They were happy he chose such a name, and not Arachne. The little kitten was as white as a polar bear. He quite liked the polar bears, maybe because Poppy was one, they weren't sure. They got him to open his other gifts eventually, which included a stuffed curious George from Draco to match his room. His entire face lit up when he saw the birthday cake, which looked like a zoo, with tons of animals on it. They told him to make a wish as he blew out the candles.

Rodolphus put a piece down in front of his son. "Happy belated birthday prince."

Author's Note: I grew up in Vancouver, and Stanley park zoo was my favorite. It closed in 1996, all the animals having been phased out into other zoos. The last one was a polar bear named Tuck who died at 36, and had been too old to move to another zoo.

Rigel will start getting a bit older, and Abraxas will make more appearances, including the answer to exactly what he is.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Regulus was not surprised when by Christmas his brother was itching to leave. Remus was staying on, he seemed happy here. He had taken up writing, not texts as he had done before, but a novel. He was helping with Rigel and Draco, on writing and reading as well. He kept insisting he'd do texts or something; he shouldn't be living there for free. But they had offered him the gate house if he felt wrong living in the main manor, and suggested he could tutor the boys in return. Remus loved Rigel and cared about Draco now, and he was enjoying teaching the boys. He could save up money, and if he chose when the boys were old enough for a school here or Hogwarts, he could move out.

By Christmas time Rigel had finally begun to settle into life there. He had allowed them to take him into town more, never anywhere too busy. They decided though to take the boys into Edmonton to see Santa and enjoy the big mall there. Rigel wasn't sure but the dolphins won him over.

Christmas morning Rigel came padding down the stairs with his Papa. "Christmas, Santa come?"

Regulus had read up on muggle traditions before they took him to see Santa in Edmonton. "He sure did cub."

Draco dragged his cousin over. "I never have a stocking before."

Rigel was confused. "Santa never come for you either? I thought only bad boys don't get Santa."

Narcissa saw her son's confusion too and smiled. "He has, stockings are just a new tradition in the house."

Rigel looked a bit unsure at first but he nodded. He opened his stocking without much prompting from his cousin. There were some candies and a ball for both boys, and a few new animals for Rigel's beloved zoo in his. They saw his same refusal at his birthday, to open his Christmas gifts. He was okay with Santa ones, he had been very good, and Santa brought him a gift. But slowly he was convinced to open a few of them.

The adults had gifts as well, and Rigel was quite happy to give daddy and Papa theirs. Uncle Luc had taken him into a shop, so he could get them a gift without them seeing. He got them both a double picture frame. One side had a picture with them and him, and the other a drawing.

Regulus took his son into his arms and kissed his head. "Thank you prince, this means a lot."

Rodolphus kissed his son and handed him a gift. "How about you give Uncle Padfoot the gift we got for him?"

Rigel went over to his Uncle and shyly handed him the gift. "I hope you like."

Sirius smiled but was surprised when he had found a camera. "Wow."

Regulus smiled at his brother. "You took a lot of those photos of Rigel with the Potters. I believe you always said you'd like one."

It was a muggle camera but ran off magic. It was a top quality camera, one that professionals would have used. Sirius had borrowed Lily's camera for the photos he had taken but he had a real talent for it. They thought the camera might help inspire him. He wanted to get out and have his own life again but he also wanted adventure. He had his money from his Uncle and some from his parents, but he'd want to work as well. Regulus didn't want his brother to consider going back to being an auror. If he was confused at what to do, he might, for the excitement.

Sirius hugged his brother, and though he knew the reasoning, he was happy for it. He was soon snapping photos of the family as they celebrated Christmas. They even took a sleigh ride later in the valley, which again for Rigel was a favorite.

Remus smiled when Sirius took a picture of Rigel snuggled on the sled with his dads. "James and Lily would be so happy to see him like this."

Sirius agreed. "James would be happy, but my brother is so happy. Rigel is where he belongs with his daddy and Papa."

Remus knew it took a while for Sirius to feel that. "You know you could stay on, I am sure your brother and Rigel would love it."

Sirius shook his head. "I was never one to put down roots, you know that. I'll come back all the time, to see you as well."

Remus nodded in agreement he planned to stay. "It's been a long time since I have had a place I could see calling home."

Sirius always had stability, thanks to the money from his Uncle and able to get work. Remus had lived in rented flats, and had to work where ever he could find it. Here he had a home and work, and a chance to write for himself as well. He and Sirius would remain in contact, and he was happy for his friend. He had been a bit surprised when Sirius became an auror. He talked about nothing else in school, but part of Remus doubted he would have, if not for the war. James definitely would not have been, he'd have played quidditch if not.

Later that day they all sat down for dinner and Lucius raised his glass for a toast. "To a wonderful family Christmas."

Sirius had left in early spring. He had submitted some of his photos to both muggle and wizard magazines. He had landed a job working for a magazine that was in both worlds. National Geographic muggles had no idea, but it was actually staffed by both. There were two issues at one time, but wizards could work on the muggle issue as well. It was freelance for now, but between it and other magazines in both worlds, he was off on the road on assignments. Regulus got plenty of letters from his brother as did Remus, and neither could doubt he was truly happy. The real playboy had come out too, and he often spoke of the beautiful women he was dating. Being on the road all the time made it easy not to commit.

Remus was happy for Sirius but in no way regretted his choice to remain. He had moved into the two bedroom gate house, though the family insisted he could remain in the main house. He was up there for almost every meal and he spent so much time with both boys.

It was at the start of summer and the boys were excited as Uncle Siri was coming soon. Draco popped into Rigel's room. "Ready?"

Rigel looked up from where he was coloring. "Almost done."

Draco was bouncing up and down. "Uncle Siri will be here tomorrow, for my birthday. He promised a good gift."

Rigel smiled and nodded. "Miss Uncle Padfoot, but he promise to come for mine as well."

Draco headed for the door. "I'm going to see mummy, hurry up."

Rigel nodded. "Soon."

Rigel had almost been with them for a year and he was doing so much better. Poppy had a place of prominence on his bed, but no longer accompanied him everywhere. He was speaking better, and Remus kept commenting he was such a quick little learner. He had a secret from them, he was scared to tell even daddy though, he was worried they'd be upset.

He closed the book and spoke. "I better go, Daddy will come looking if I don't."

His friend's voice came to him. "You know they can't know about me just yet. They will think you're sick, and take you away from me."

Rigel shook when he heard that. "I'm not sick right? You're real."

The voice chuckled. "I am little one, and when you're older you'll help so everyone can see me again. But you're too small right now."

Remus had appeared in the door. "Who are you talking too cub?"

Rigel turned to him. "Just Tuck, Uncle Moony."

Remus looked at the little kitten who was curled up on the foot of his bed. He had seen the boy talk to his cat so he thought nothing of it. He was reminded Rigel had been introduced to cats, well kneezles, by Arabella. The woman was always talking to her cats, not unusual. Kneezles were of course extremely intelligent, and could understand much of the language. But both Rigel and she seemed to have conversations with them.

Rigel went down with Uncle Moony. His friend had gone away, but he started coming back just after Easter. Rigel could not see him in person, but he was very kind, and he help Rigel learn to read and speak better. He told Rigel he was a prisoner, and one day Rigel would free him.

Draco was happy to see him when he got downstairs. "Uncle Moony, mummy said you were taking us into town."

Remus nodded. "I thought since tomorrow was your birthday, we would forego lessons, and have a fun day."

Rigel smiled ear to ear when he heard that. "We take the bus."

Regulus was reminded when his son had been scared of the bus. "Yes, you're going muggle, so no floo."

Rodolphus was coming with them into town. Draco would have been fine with just Remus, but Rigel wasn't. He had become close to his Uncle, and he liked to go into town now, but he still had his moments. He felt safer when he had one of his dads with him. The boys didn't really do school, kids were home schooled in their world usually until eleven. North America and continental Europe had more hedge witch schools than the UK, but for now the boys would be educated at home. They did about an hour of studies only during the week, mainly just reading a story book and working on writing, as they were not yet five. As they got older it would get more and different studies.

Rodolphus picked his son up and whispered. "We will stop and pick up that gift for your cousin for his birthday."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Remus was working on his second novel, at his desk in the room which had become the classroom. It was a room right off the den, it hadn't been used for much, and it served the best for the purpose. The den was one of two libraries in the house, the smaller of the two. The boys were eight, well Draco would soon be nine, Rigel in a month. It was hard to believe in two years they would be old enough for real school. The decision had yet to be made, if the boys would attend Hogwarts, or Salem. There was also Wickstaff academy, Canada's top wizard and witch school, located in Northern British Columbia along the coast. Rigel's letter would come in his official name, from any of the schools, there were no concerns Albus could trace. He was legally only a Lestrange, except in bank documents, Rodolphus known to be remarried here. There were fake adoption papers, like the ones Lucius signed to take Rigel in the first place. It showed Rodolphus adopted his husband's child, to make him heir as well as family, as Regulus was thought dead. Besides he was in prison for much of when Rigel was a baby.

Remus looked up and watched the boys for a moment. He would miss them when they went away to school. He had saved up the money from his first novel, and his two kid's books, as well as his texts. He had enough already for a house, and would move out when they started school. He was welcome to stay he was constantly reminded, but he still planned to move.

Rigel closed his history book. "I'm done, can we go out and ride now Uncle Moony."

Remus looked up. "You have five minutes more of class. You know when you start real school, there will be a set schedule to follow."

Draco closed his book as well. "But we're not in school yet Uncle Moony, and we started early this morning too."

Remus laughed and shook his head. "That you did, and never let it be said that I was too much a stickler for the rules."

Sirius' barking laugh came from the door. "You were always the prefect of the marauders, I remind you."

The boys jumped up. "Uncle Sirius."

He took the boys into his arms and held them. They loved Uncle Moony, he was cool, even if he was a teacher. But Uncle Sirius was far cooler any day of the week. He was famous, both in the muggle and wizarding world, and this cool penthouse in New York and a tropical home down in the Caribbean as well. He always sent photos and letters about all of his cool assignments he did. Travel, adventure, good looking women and lots of fun parties, he was definitely the bachelor uncle. Draco idolized him completely, and Lucius was a bit worried his son would follow after him. Rigel loved him and all his stories, but he was a bit more studious, and Remus used Sirius' work as teaching material.

Talk of riding went out the window for now. Rigel may have been more of a student than his cousin, but they were both turning into little marauders. When not in class, which they now did four hours a day, they were usually riding, swimming, hiking or something else.

Rigel smiled when his Dad appeared. "You didn't tell me Uncle Siri was coming today, you said he'd be here for Draco's birthday."

Regulus ruffled his son's curls. "I only found out this morning, your Uncle decided to surprise us."

Rodolphus had added. "And somehow we had a feeling your studies would get forgotten if you knew he was coming."

Remus agreed. "Just because he is here, doesn't change the rules. The day before your birthday and birthday are fun days. "

Sirius laughed at their pouts. "Maybe I can help teach you for the next few days."

Rodolphus smirked. "We'd like the boys to get some school done thank you."

The boys went to school ten months of the year, like normal kids would. Draco got the extra day, because unlike his cousin, his birthday was not during the summer time. Having grown up together, the boys were more like brothers, both being only children. Neither Narcissa nor Regulus could have a second child, and Regulus and his husband were happy with one.

The boys forgot about wanting to fly and wanted to hear stories. Uncle Sirius had been in Costa Rica, or so they had heard the last time. He always had tons of pictures and stories to tell them. All joking aside, Regulus and Remus were just as happy to see him and hear them.

Sirius shared a look with his brother when Rigel disappeared after dinner, and saw his concern. "I thought Draco was the trouble maker."

Regulus shook his head. "He does get into more mischief, but our son has this odd tendency to disappear on us."

Sirius was reminded when his nephew first came and he had run away a few times. "Should we be worried."

Rodolphus shrugged. "He comes back, and he isn't getting into any kind of trouble we know of. He just seems to be like alone some times."

They weren't really concerned. In the years since their son came home, he had adjusted well to his life here. He was still a bit quiet, though he definitely loved to ride and fly, and have fun with his cousin. He was a good little student, and made his dads extremely proud of him. He had always liked to draw, and sometimes he did when upset and not wanting to talk. He had from time to time bad dreams, they weren't sure why.

Rigel appeared in time for dinner and shrugged when his Uncle asked where he disappeared off to. "Just in the stables seeing Stormy."

Sirius was not one to buy what his nephew said. He knew his brother was a bit more worried than he had let on. They loved Rigel so much, and worried he still had scars from the years he had been away from them. The nightmares that came back every now and then were signs of that. He would not tell them what the dreams were about but he would come to them. He'd come for comfort but not to talk about them. He knew they loved him, and he wasn't going anywhere, but there was still some barrier there.

He kept his eyes on Rigel, and he could admit he had reduced himself to using an invisibility charm. It wasn't as good as a cloak, some people could detect it, but he had no idea where James' was. He was surprised when his godson slipped into one of the secret passages, and followed.

He found himself stuck though, the room closed behind his nephew and he could not follow. 'The den.' He thought to himself.

He could hear a bit though when he used a spell. Just barely. He heard Rigel. "Uncle Sirius has come to visit. I'm sorry I'm late."

Sirius was confused especially when he didn't hear any kind of response. "Who is he talking too?"

Rigel's voice sounded worried. "No one could follow me, I was careful, like you made me promise. I don't want to be taken away from you."

Sirius' pulse was racing in his chest and he knew he should go but he needed to know who Rigel spoke to. "Who is in the house?"

He had not realized as he could only see Rigel, that Rigel had realized he was there. He had let the spell slip, and when the door opened, Rigel could see him. Sirius could see into the room, though he couldn't enter, he got a shock when he tried. He couldn't see any one in the room, but there was a shadow once again in the painting above the fireplace. He could see the hurt in Rigel's eyes when he saw him.

Sirius led his godson, who came through to his side out of the halls, and to his room. Rigel would not speak to him, and he could have sworn he saw fear in his eyes. He hadn't got that reaction from Rigel since he first came.

Sirius sat down with him. "Who were you talking to cub?"

Rigel shook his head. "No one. You'll think me crazy and send me to a hospital."

Sirius held him. "Rigel you know your Daddy and Papa would never send you away, and either would I. Was it that odd painting?"

Rigel looked worried. "He swore me not to tell. He is worried I'll be taken away, and I won't be able to help him."

Sirius' confusion was only deepening. "It will just be between you and me. And I promise I am just trying to help."

Though his nephew looked nervous he told him. He told him the voice which led him into the den when he was sick, and later when he had been scared of the dark. The voice had gone away when Daddy and Papa let him sleep with them. He had come back at Easter, and when in the den Rigel could see him in the painting. He helped to teach Rigel how to read better and writing as well.

Sirius had no idea how the painting could talk to him when he was not in the room. None of the other paintings seemed to know there was a painting in the room. And Rigel's words about the painting wanting his help confused him more.

Rigel looked at the door as he could hear Daddy calling. "You promised you wouldn't tell him."

Sirius nodded. "I won't, but Rigel what did you mean he said he wanted you to help him?"

Rigel didn't look at him. "I'm not sure really. He said he is not really a painting, he is trapped. But I need to be bigger before I can help him."

Sirius had no idea what to make of any of this. "Has he told you his name cub?"

Rigel nodded. "Abraxas, but he said I can call him Brax."

Rigel disappeared from the room to go see his dad, before Sirius could ask him anymore. He sat there absolutely confused at what was happening. If it was any other child he'd have been worried Rigel was imagining things, or was sick, but he knew his nephew. He was reminded the den was Abraxas' and for some reason only Rigel was able to come and go from it.

Sirius was reminded that Abraxas, like Lucius, was a gray mage and not a traditional wizard. "There has to be a reasonable explanation."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Remus was working on his second novel, at his desk in the room which had become the classroom. It was a room right off the den, it hadn't been used for much, and it served the best for the purpose. The den was one of two libraries in the house, the smaller of the two. The boys were eight, well Draco would soon be nine, Rigel in a month. It was hard to believe in two years they would be old enough for real school. The decision had yet to be made, if the boys would attend Hogwarts, or Salem. There was also Wickstaff academy, Canada's top wizard and witch school, located in Northern British Columbia along the coast. Rigel's letter would come in his official name, from any of the schools, there were no concerns Albus could trace. He was legally only a Lestrange, except in bank documents, Rodolphus known to be remarried here. There were fake adoption papers, like the ones Lucius signed to take Rigel in the first place. It showed Rodolphus adopted his husband's child, to make him heir as well as family, as Regulus was thought dead. Besides he was in prison for much of when Rigel was a baby.

Remus looked up and watched the boys for a moment. He would miss them when they went away to school. He had saved up the money from his first novel, and his two kid's books, as well as his texts. He had enough already for a house, and would move out when they started school. He was welcome to stay he was constantly reminded, but he still planned to move.

Rigel closed his history book. "I'm done, can we go out and ride now Uncle Moony."

Remus looked up. "You have five minutes more of class. You know when you start real school, there will be a set schedule to follow."

Draco closed his book as well. "But we're not in school yet Uncle Moony, and we started early this morning too."

Remus laughed and shook his head. "That you did, and never let it be said that I was too much a stickler for the rules."

Sirius' barking laugh came from the door. "You were always the prefect of the marauders, I remind you."

The boys jumped up. "Uncle Sirius."

He took the boys into his arms and held them. They loved Uncle Moony, he was cool, even if he was a teacher. But Uncle Sirius was far cooler any day of the week. He was famous, both in the muggle and wizarding world, and this cool penthouse in New York and a tropical home down in the Caribbean as well. He always sent photos and letters about all of his cool assignments he did. Travel, adventure, good looking women and lots of fun parties, he was definitely the bachelor uncle. Draco idolized him completely, and Lucius was a bit worried his son would follow after him. Rigel loved him and all his stories, but he was a bit more studious, and Remus used Sirius' work as teaching material.

Talk of riding went out the window for now. Rigel may have been more of a student than his cousin, but they were both turning into little marauders. When not in class, which they now did four hours a day, they were usually riding, swimming, hiking or something else.

Rigel smiled when his Dad appeared. "You didn't tell me Uncle Siri was coming today, you said he'd be here for Draco's birthday."

Regulus ruffled his son's curls. "I only found out this morning, your Uncle decided to surprise us."

Rodolphus had added. "And somehow we had a feeling your studies would get forgotten if you knew he was coming."

Remus agreed. "Just because he is here, doesn't change the rules. The day before your birthday and birthday are fun days. "

Sirius laughed at their pouts. "Maybe I can help teach you for the next few days."

Rodolphus smirked. "We'd like the boys to get some school done thank you."

The boys went to school ten months of the year, like normal kids would. Draco got the extra day, because unlike his cousin, his birthday was not during the summer time. Having grown up together, the boys were more like brothers, both being only children. Neither Narcissa nor Regulus could have a second child, and Regulus and his husband were happy with one.

The boys forgot about wanting to fly and wanted to hear stories. Uncle Sirius had been in Costa Rica, or so they had heard the last time. He always had tons of pictures and stories to tell them. All joking aside, Regulus and Remus were just as happy to see him and hear them.

Sirius shared a look with his brother when Rigel disappeared after dinner, and saw his concern. "I thought Draco was the trouble maker."

Regulus shook his head. "He does get into more mischief, but our son has this odd tendency to disappear on us."

Sirius was reminded when his nephew first came and he had run away a few times. "Should we be worried."

Rodolphus shrugged. "He comes back, and he isn't getting into any kind of trouble we know of. He just seems to be like alone some times."

They weren't really concerned. In the years since their son came home, he had adjusted well to his life here. He was still a bit quiet, though he definitely loved to ride and fly, and have fun with his cousin. He was a good little student, and made his dads extremely proud of him. He had always liked to draw, and sometimes he did when upset and not wanting to talk. He had from time to time bad dreams, they weren't sure why.

Rigel appeared in time for dinner and shrugged when his Uncle asked where he disappeared off to. "Just in the stables seeing Stormy."

Sirius was not one to buy what his nephew said. He knew his brother was a bit more worried than he had let on. They loved Rigel so much, and worried he still had scars from the years he had been away from them. The nightmares that came back every now and then were signs of that. He would not tell them what the dreams were about but he would come to them. He'd come for comfort but not to talk about them. He knew they loved him, and he wasn't going anywhere, but there was still some barrier there.

He kept his eyes on Rigel, and he could admit he had reduced himself to using an invisibility charm. It wasn't as good as a cloak, some people could detect it, but he had no idea where James' was. He was surprised when his godson slipped into one of the secret passages, and followed.

He found himself stuck though, the room closed behind his nephew and he could not follow. 'The den.' He thought to himself.

He could hear a bit though when he used a spell. Just barely. He heard Rigel. "Uncle Sirius has come to visit. I'm sorry I'm late."

Sirius was confused especially when he didn't hear any kind of response. "Who is he talking too?"

Rigel's voice sounded worried. "No one could follow me, I was careful, like you made me promise. I don't want to be taken away from you."

Sirius' pulse was racing in his chest and he knew he should go but he needed to know who Rigel spoke to. "Who is in the house?"

He had not realized as he could only see Rigel, that Rigel had realized he was there. He had let the spell slip, and when the door opened, Rigel could see him. Sirius could see into the room, though he couldn't enter, he got a shock when he tried. He couldn't see any one in the room, but there was a shadow once again in the painting above the fireplace. He could see the hurt in Rigel's eyes when he saw him.

Sirius led his godson, who came through to his side out of the halls, and to his room. Rigel would not speak to him, and he could have sworn he saw fear in his eyes. He hadn't got that reaction from Rigel since he first came.

Sirius sat down with him. "Who were you talking to cub?"

Rigel shook his head. "No one. You'll think me crazy and send me to a hospital."

Sirius held him. "Rigel you know your Daddy and Papa would never send you away, and either would I. Was it that odd painting?"

Rigel looked worried. "He swore me not to tell. He is worried I'll be taken away, and I won't be able to help him."

Sirius' confusion was only deepening. "It will just be between you and me. And I promise I am just trying to help."

Though his nephew looked nervous he told him. He told him the voice which led him into the den when he was sick, and later when he had been scared of the dark. The voice had gone away when Daddy and Papa let him sleep with them. He had come back at Easter, and when in the den Rigel could see him in the painting. He helped to teach Rigel how to read better and writing as well.

Sirius had no idea how the painting could talk to him when he was not in the room. None of the other paintings seemed to know there was a painting in the room. And Rigel's words about the painting wanting his help confused him more.

Rigel looked at the door as he could hear Daddy calling. "You promised you wouldn't tell him."

Sirius nodded. "I won't, but Rigel what did you mean he said he wanted you to help him?"

Rigel didn't look at him. "I'm not sure really. He said he is not really a painting, he is trapped. But I need to be bigger before I can help him."

Sirius had no idea what to make of any of this. "Has he told you his name cub?"

Rigel nodded. "Abraxas, but he said I can call him Brax."

Rigel disappeared from the room to go see his dad, before Sirius could ask him anymore. He sat there absolutely confused at what was happening. If it was any other child he'd have been worried Rigel was imagining things, or was sick, but he knew his nephew. He was reminded the den was Abraxas' and for some reason only Rigel was able to come and go from it.

Sirius was reminded that Abraxas, like Lucius, was a gray mage and not a traditional wizard. "There has to be a reasonable explanation."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sirius was concerned about his nephew, but he had sworn not to tell his brother. Rigel seemed a happy healthy child, and he noticed he didn't disappear for the rest of that visit. Sirius left hoping next time he came there may be some explanation, but there wasn't. Regulus assured his brother Rigel had stopped disappearing on them. Sirius wasn't certain, but he had a feeling Rigel was, just at night when no one would notice. But for now he held his tongue, though it would come to the front a year later.

Rigel knew he needed help, Abraxas wanted him to free him, but he had no idea how. He didn't have a wand yet, he was only ten years old. He knew his dads had thought it was an imaginary friend all those years ago. Brax was not imaginary, he was invisible most of the time though.

Uncle Sirius arrived the day before his tenth birthday. "Hi cub, can't believe in another year you'll be eleven and ready for school."

Rigel hugged his Uncle. "I know, Uncle Luc is looking for a way for Uncle Moony to come with us."

Regulus saw his brother's look. "There is a few openings at the school, including care of magical creatures and I heard runes."

Lucius added. "I am still head of the school governors, even from another continent. An alternate class wouldn't be hard to press for."

Sirius agreed. "I didn't realize you had decided to send the boys to Hogwarts."

Draco smiled. "Rigel and I want to go, we have heard all your stories, we want to go to school like our parents."

They had taken every precaution over the years, and Rodolphus' husband and adopted son's identities were well established. The Malfoys and Lestrange weren't certain about moving back to the UK themselves. They were thinking of France, during the school year, Canada would always be their full time home. They weren't surprised the boys wanted to go to Hogwarts. They had grown up on stories from their parents, and knew nothing of the danger that either could face. They didn't want to scare the boys, and they hoped if they could send Remus, it would help. Remus knew there was a slight risk, his life had been threatened before, but he'd put up with it to keep the boys safe.

Rigel surprised his Uncle when he pulled him aside after dinner. Brax knew Rigel would be going away to school soon, and his time was running out for Rigel to be able to help him. Rigel knew his friend was desperate to be free once again.

Rigel brought Sirius to the entrance of the den and Sirius was surprised when this time he could enter. "How?"

Rigel smiled. "Brax showed me how I could bring someone with me. You would get zapped if you tried to come alone."

Sirius remembered that all too well. "Why have you brought me here cub? I had thought your friend had gone away."

Rigel shook his head. "No, he just warned me I needed to be more careful, if you were suspicious than others would be too."

Sirius sat down with him as the painting was empty. "Has he told you who he is?"

He shook his head. "Only his name, Brax, well Abraxas."

Sirius took a deep breath. "Rigel, this den belonged to Abraxas Malfoy."

Rigel shook his head. "But Uncle Siri that is Draco's grandpa. He is old, and dead. Brax is young, well old like you, but no Grandpa."

Sirius ruffled his nephew's curls, and would have taken offence to the old comment, but just laughed. He was in his thirties, and he assumed Abraxas likely had been as well, when Lucius was little. Perhaps the painting had been done when he was a young man, not common, but it was possible for it to be done. It may be why Rigel associated him with being a young man.

Rigel looked up surprised. "Brax."

A man who looked like Lucius, but for green blue and not gray eyes, stood in the painting. "Welcome Sirius."

Sirius eyed the man who he had met when he was a teenager. "Abraxas, what are you playing with? Neither I or your son will let you hurt him."

Rigel shook his head. "Uncle Sirius he wouldn't hurt me. He has been teaching me, and helping me with the dark when I was little."

Abraxas smiled at the young man. "I was hoping he could help me, but I hear he is to go to school in the UK, and our time runs short now."

Sirius turned back to the painting. "Help you? Abraxas you're dead, you have been since Rigel was a few months old."

He could see his nephew wasn't shocked by his words, but he remembered Rigel knew Draco's grandfather was dead. Rigel just hadn't connected the two of them together until now. Abraxas explained he was not in fact dead, he hadn't had the pox as suspected, he had been poisoned. He had initiated a ritual, which made him look dead, but kept him in animated suspension, until he could be revived. Sirius knew the gray mages had been rumored to have powers to keep themselves alive. He had no idea how he was to help, he was not a mage, nor was his nephew.

Abraxas nodded. "I know, I had hoped my son would see his potential and train Rigel, but he hasn't. You will need to convince my son."

Sirius had no idea how he was going to do this, convince Lucius, when he wasn't certain he wasn't crazy himself. But he knew Rigel truly believed it, and it would crush his nephew if they didn't at least try. Rigel had settled into life here, and he loved his dads and Draco was a brother, but he still seemed to have a bond with Abraxas from the start.

Lucius listened as the two of them told him what they knew. Lucius' only response was to ask to be taken into the den. He wanted to be able to speak to the painting himself. Sirius asked but got no response, on how Abraxas had two paintings both with people, both speaking.

Lucius stood and looked at the painting. "Father."

Abraxas smiled when he saw his son. "Lucius, you have grown."

Lucius smirked. "Don't play that, you may look my age, but we both know you have the memories of when you died."

Abraxas laughed and nodded. "I am told by my young friend over there, of my grandson. I am told he and you both do me proud."

Lucius looked over at his nephew with an affectionate smile, and back. He and his father had always been quite close, just not in public. His father had trained him for a long time, until he needed a proper master, as a father was not meant to. He had spent summers from school, training as a gray mage. He had passed just before he had turned seventeen, quite young for a mage. It was one of the reasons he had been able to break free from Voldemort, and he had been able to help Severus as well. The pardon had only been a part of it.

Abraxas looked at Rigel, and he knew there was a reason the child had woken him. He had feared being here in the family crypt, he may never wake. The spell cast meant he would be woken by the person linked to his soul.

Lucius had questions. "You were poisoned? I had my suspicions but no proof."

Abraxas nodded. "You know I'd have never succumbed to such a minor disease. Besides I had the pox as a child."

Rigel was reminded of having them when he was six, they were very itchy. "Daddy said you can only get them once."

Lucius turned to him for a moment. "Usually yes, there have been cases in the past."

Abraxas brought attention back to him. "I believe you know who poisoned me. But I need your aid, since you have not trained Rigel."

Lucius was surprised. "Trained Rigel? He has amazing magical potential and accidental, but he has shown no signs."

Abraxas turned to look at Rigel, who turned red and would not look at him. Lucius realized his nephew had been able to do magic for some time, not just accidental. For some reason he had been hiding it from his dads and Uncles. He was reminded how badly abused Rigel had been, and much had come from his signs of magic. His family may have magic, but they always said you got your wand, and started doing magic at eleven. They were not surprised by his accidental magic, but if he showed real magic, they may think him a freak.

Abraxas had his suspicions his friend was not telling them about his magic. "It seems you will have to give him a hand to help me."

Lucius turned to look back at him. "I have no idea how you are even talking to me father, or alive for that matter."

Abraxas laughed. "Don't play the dumb card with me Lucius, you are well aware of the spell I used."

Lucius knew of one way he could have done it, which explained the painting. "But what is the key? She is dead."

Abraxas shook his head. "That should be quite clear my boy?"

Lucius looked at Rigel and was starting to understand. There had to be a reason why after years, his father seemed to be able to speak once again. He knew the spell his father spoke of, but why and how Rigel was involved in it was another matter.

Lucius shook his head. "You can't mean Rigel. I mean that would mean that Rigel is meant to be your….."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Lucius was sure he heard his father wrong, he couldn't seriously mean what he was implying. Lucius knew the spell his father was talking about. It was such a rare spell, and it didn't always work, not everyone found theirs or had one. Lucius thought about his mother, and shook his head. It had been an arranged marriage, as most had been in those times, but they had come to care about one another. His dad had even used the word love, but Lucius had been three when she died, and his dad gave Lucius good memories of his mum. Abraxas may have seemed the cool traditional lord, and was in public, but he was a truly loving father to Lucius.

Rigel was confused, he looked back and forth between the painting and his Uncle. He was worried about what was happening, that perhaps there was no way for them to help Brax. He thought if anyone could help, Uncle Luc could. He was worried he did bad, not telling about his magic.

Lucius shook his head. "You can't mean Rigel. That would mean Rigel is meant to be your mate."

Abraxas looked at the young man. "It does seem he is, of course when he is older. Only my soul mate could wake me."

Rigel was listening confused from the chair. "Uncle Luc what are you talking about? What does that mean?"

Lucius turned to Sirius. "Can you take Rigel, I am sure his dads are looking for him. I will come after."

Abraxas saw Rigel was about to refuse. "You'll have answers soon little one. Go and see your dads, and let me talk with your Uncle."

Sirius had heard the words and he too would like answers but thought it best to go. "Come on, or we will soon be missed."

Rigel was reminded he had been coming at night, because he didn't want his family to be worried about him. He was a bit worried, and not simply as he was confused about what they were talking about. He was worried they'd be angry at him, about not showing he had magic. He knew they loved him, but he had still been scared. They kept saying only people who were eleven had magic, except accidental. He had been worried, not that they would hit him like his former family, but send him away. He didn't want to leave his daddies, or his home.

Lucius turned to his dad when Rigel was gone. He was happy to know his dad wasn't dead, he missed the old man dearly, but he was cautious about this. He knew there were dangers to the spell performed.

Abraxas as always knew his mind. "You worry the mage will return, and not me, just my mage side."

Lucius nodded. "I won't let you hurt Rigel. You couldn't have known back then you had a soul mate. I want YOU back."

Abraxas smiled. "Little cobra, I assure you I mean no harm to the child. I knew there was a chance I had no soul mate, and I took the risk."

Lucius softened at the mention of his nickname. "He is ten; I will not have you force him, not even when he is older father."

Abraxas shook his head. "He is my soul mate, do you think I'd hurt the child? To hurt him would be like hurting myself, torture to myself."

There were those who believed that gray mages had no heart, had no emotions. They were able to go between white and black magic because they felt none of the emotions of either side. It was false, if anything mages felt more emotion than either side, they simply understood there had to be a balance. They understood there was no love without hate, there was no happiness without sadness, there was no dark without light. For a gray mage, a master especially, their love was far deeper, especially with a soul mate. He had loved his wife deeply, and he'd have died for his son, but to hurt his own soul mate would be torture. He'd rather be under the cruciatus for hours, than cause pain.

Abraxas assured his son he'd never force Rigel, even when he was older. He wished to teach him for now; they'd have to find a way for him to teach at Hogwarts when the boys started. Rigel had told him Remus would be going, it was possible,

Lucius nodded. "It would be safer for the boys if Remus was not the only one there, and there are a few openings."

Abraxas smiled. "Albus will not suspect, I am thought dead after all, and will look about you in age."

Lucius pointed out. "Your body is in stasis, from when you were thought to die. You will be no young man."

Abraxas laughed. "How soon you forget the creator of the spell Dorian."

Muggles had the legend of Dorian Gray, but it was all wrong. He didn't remain young and his painting grew old, well it could be reversed. Abraxas stole years from his own life, why he seemed to age much faster than he should, and stored it within the painting. He would not be as young as the painting, but he'd be not much older than his son was now, when he awoke. He knew it would be odd for Lucius, but it was to be.

Lucius finally agreed. "But his fathers will not be kept in the dark any more. They have the right to know what is going on with their son."

Regulus and Rodolphus sat speechless in the den, sharing looks between themselves, and over at their son. If anyone but Lucius had told them the story, they would have thought that he was honestly mad or something. The news about Abraxas, and what their son had admitted to them, shocked them both. They were worried both he had not told them about Abraxas, and about his powers as well. Lucius hadn't told them of the soul mate part, his father said he would allow that to be Rigel's choice or not, he'd not force him.

Rigel was nervous and clutching Tuck to him. His cat had been a constant comfort in his life since he had come here. He relied more on Draco now, coming to trust humans, but the little cat still was his comfort at times.

Regulus looked at his son. "Rigel you have been able to do magic all this time? Why didn't you tell us?"

Rigel was shaking badly. "Please don't be angry, please. I didn't want to be sent away."

Rodolphus got up and sat with his son. "Of course not prince, daddy and I have told you we will never send you away."

Rigel shook his head. "You said when old enough to do real magic, we had to go away."

Regulus understood his son's fear. "We'd never send you away. Remember how excited you are to go to school next year?"

Rigel nodded timidly. "But Draco is coming with me, and I'll be eleven. I didn't want to leave Papa and you when I was six."

They were both shocked when they realized just how young their son had been. He had always shown an amazing potential for magic. And there had been times his accidental seemed almost on purpose. They had made a comment about not seeing it for a time, and he had suddenly done it. Or Draco had been bragging about something he managed to do, and Rigel had done it. Rigel admitted with his friend helping, he had been doing little spells since he was six. Nothing big, but he could. More amazing than his age was the fact he had no wand.

The men shared a look with Lucius. Very few people could even learn wandless magic, and even those usually used incantations. For someone to be able to do it naturally, except accidental magic when little was extremely rare. Lucius had been able to when a kid.

Lucius nodded. "My father would like to train your son; he thought I would, believing Rigel would have shown his powers."

Rodolphus was a bit worried. "I'm not sure about allowing our son to be trained as a mage. I won't send him away as you were."

Rigel shook. "No, I want to go to school with Draco. I like Brax, but I don't want to go away."

Lucius calmed them. "My father couldn't train me, rules about father and son, why he sent me in the summers. Rigel is not his son."

Regulus calmed when he heard that and Abraxas wanted to teach at school. "It may help to have him around the boys."

Sirius agreed. "As much as I know Remus will do, he'll have to be careful, or Albus may catch on."

They didn't want to worry the boys, so they hadn't told them much. Rigel knew the headmaster was Albus, the man who he was scared of as a small child. He knew he had to be careful about the man, and he couldn't know who daddy was. But the real threat the boys didn't need to know. With both Remus and Abraxas there, they hoped to minimize the threat. Remus would be easily explained enough. Lucius had let it slip a bit back in the UK; he had hired Remus on as a tutor for his son. It led to some questions, but the public knew of Remus' friendship with Sirius. It was thought by most the man had done a favor for the best friend of his wife's cousin. With Draco starting school, Remus would need a job.

Lucius shook his head when they worried if Lucius pressed for two new teachers. "Oh don't worry; my hands won't be in my dad's job."

Rigel spoke up. "Uncle Luc does this mean you can help Brax? Well I mean your dad, well I mean…."

Lucius stopped him with a laugh. "He told you to call him Brax. And yes, but I'm going to need some help from you."

Rigel looked a bit confused. "How? He said I couldn't help, because I didn't tell you."

Lucius nodded. "It means I am going to have to perform the actual spell, but you'll be needed."

Rigel still looked nervous; he had heard what they said, about Brax teaching him. Brax couldn't take him away when he was in a painting, but he could if he was free. His dads reminded him they wouldn't send him away, not until he was ready for school, with his cousin. And Rigel reminded himself he liked Brax a lot, and didn't want him to be trapped forever either.

Lucius took a deep breath when asked how they would free him. "Well we will have to take a page out of a muggle fairy tale of all places."

Author's Note: So I had people wanting Abraxas/Harry and no idea how to accomplish, without time travel. I was inspired by the 'Portrait of Dorian Gray' which is mentioned, which I remembered from "A league of extraordinary gentleman'. It is a reverse affect though to the story, Dorian's painting got older, and he remained young. Abraxas on the other hand put his youth into the painting, so he can reclaim years, when out of stasis.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Lucius knew his father was anxious to be free, but he thought it best to wait. He knew Rigel was a bit nervous, he would be taken from his dads, if they did. He knew he would go to school in London in a year, Uncle Moony was coming to teach, and daddies would come to be close by too. But that was different, even if he was no longer six, it was still scary. If he was sent to the mages, he'd not have his best friend, and Uncle Moony at school with him, and his daddies close as well. He liked Abraxas though, he had trusted him before even his dads, when he was sick and scared. They just needed a chance to remind him of that, and Abraxas more than agreed, when he had been told.

The week Rigel was given, Lucius used to work out what he would need to do. It had included a trip to the tomb, where he found his dad safely in stasis of course. Rigel had gone away with his dads, to stay at Uncle Siri's beach home he bought recently, for some much needed daddy time.

Lucius turned to his nephew when he returned back. "Are you feeling any better about this Prince?"

Rigel smiled a bit and nodded. "I want Brax to be free. He always took care of me when I was little, I don't want him to be a prisoner."

Abraxas' painting spoke. "I will continue to protect you, and teach you, but it will be easier if I am there with you."

Rigel nodded. "I know."

Lucius led Rigel from the room and down to the tomb. "Are you ready?"

Rigel looked at the doors. "He has really been in a tomb all of this time?"

Lucius knelt. "He has been, but asleep like a princess in a fairy tale, he'll have no memories of it I promise."

Rigel was worried, if he would have no memories, what about him? He had never met Brax before he had gone into the tomb, would the man forget him all together. He knew he had Draco, and his daddies, and uncles., but Brax had been very special to him. He thought Brax was coming back to teach him, and take care of him, but not how he was scared he had been tricked.

Lucius knew his nephew's mind, and assured him not. He had simply meant Abraxas would have no memories of being in a tomb. All he knew and experienced, as well as his youth, would be reclaimed from the painting.

Lucius explained. "The painting is now within the tomb. Once the spell is performed, he will wake and reclaim it all."

Rigel nodded. "But what happens to the painting then."

Lucius reminded him of the second one. "Usually a person has one painting only, well with a person in it. They can travel between them."

Rigel understood and had a small smile on his face. "It's funny to think of Brax as the same old white haired man in the hall way."

Lucius agreed. "He will look a bit older than the Brax you know, but about my age."

Rigel grinned. "Well not too old then."

Lucius ruffled his nephew's curls in affection, and told him to watch it. He had performed most of the spell already, all he needed was some of Rigel's blood to make it complete. He saw Rigel cringe a bit when he saw the dagger, a Malfoy family piece which Lucius had used for the ceremony, but he reminded Rigel he'd never hurt him.. He reminded Rigel of sleeping beauty, of the drop of blood, but in this case it would wake and not put to sleep. A kiss would have worked better, but getting Rigel to kiss a man in a tomb, was not about to happen.

Rigel allowed his Uncle to pierce his hand, and place it on the stone. Uncle Luc was saying some odd words, he didn't understand, they were in a language he was not able to speak. Uncle Luc pulled him back when it was done.

Rigel looked at the door. "It didn't work. Does this mean he will be stuck forever?"

Lucius shook his head. "Just give it some time Rigel, you know people take time to get out of bed."

Rigel sent a confused look at his Uncle. "Out of bed?"

Lucius nodded. "In a way it is like he has been asleep for a long time. That and he needs to reclaim his youth and memories."

Rigel looked at the doors. "Does he have a wand? Or does he not need one?"

Lucius reminded his nephew mages didn't need one, but they often used one. Wands were a way to focus ones power, and often they used them, so people didn't know just how powerful they were. Lucius had a wand, and though Rigel would be training as a mage, he would too. For Rigel it would be even more important, they couldn't allow men like Albus to know.

They were both amazed when the door opened and a man walked out. He was Lucius in many ways, his hair a shade darker, and perhaps a wrinkle or two more, but still the same aristocratic features. He had deep blue eyes, not silver, Lucius had got his from his mother.

Rigel looked worried at the man, scared his Uncle was wrong, that Brax would have memories of him still. "Brax?"

Remus was a bit surprised when he had been summoned to school. Lucius had told him he would be looking into getting Remus a job there. He as well as Rigel's dads had made it clear he was welcome to stay, if he choose. His living at the house had never had anything to do with being a tutor to the boys, though it kept him busy, and made him feel useful. He had a contract for his books, and could continue to stay on, but he had loved working with the boys. And he knew it would be safer if he was at school. Lucius and Narcissa planned to remain in Canada, except if their son needed them, and Rodolphus and Regulus would come and go. Abraxas would be at the school, as would Severus and Poppy, but the more the better to keep them safe. He sometimes wondered why the boys were being sent, but was reminded they had grown up on stories of the school. Neither knew of the danger of Albus, well not full danger, simply enough to keep on edge around him.

It was only summer, so a year before the boys would go, but Lucius had set it up. He had heard Kettleburn was on the edge of retiring, and had been looking for a suitable replacement. Hagrid could be a sub on full moons, and was only an elective, so no one would cause a stir.

Albus had one of his fake smiles on when Remus came into his office. "Remus my dear boy it has been far too long."

Remus played along. "A few years I agree. I was a bit surprised you asked me to come, a bit of a trip from the US."

Albus of course believed the Malfoys, like Rodolphus, were in the Eastern US. "I wanted to speak to you about joining our staff."

Remus accepted a tea, having taken an antidote before. "I thought you could not hire me, you said so in the past."

Albus waved him off. "Oh with the turmoil of the war died down finally, there is not such protest. And Lucius seems to be in full support."

Remus smiled a little. "I have enjoyed teaching his son. He did make a cryptic comment, about keeping me busy, when Draco begins school."

Albus sipped his tea. "I was a bit surprised to learn you were working for the Malfoys all of this time."

Remus put his cup down. "As you reminded me, it was best I lay low for a while. Lucius and his wife felt they owed it to her cousin."

He reminded the old man that Sirius and Narcissa were cousins, and contrary to what some believed, were close. Albus had known that, since he knew Lucius was a spy, and his wife was never involved. It had taken Albus a long time to track down where Remus disappeared to. He had planned an accident for him, if he did not disappear, and remain gone. The US had been far enough away for him. He was not at all pleased the man planned to return now, but assumed it had to do with Draco, and starting school. Lucius had to know, if he sent his son here, Albus would keep his eye on him. He was not about to allow any Malfoy to run amuck in his school again.

Remus knew he needed to play it cool. The man couldn't refuse him a job, but Draco and Rigel might not be the only ones who were at risk. Albus had made it clear his life was in danger, when he went to Canada, all those years ago. He doubted little had changed.

Albus broached the subject. "I believe you went away to mourn Sirius. I hope you have found some peace."

Remus sighed. "I know you did all you could for him, and while I mourn my best friend, I know he is with James now."

Albus was reminded Sirius had not been kissed, so his soul could have gone. "I am sure they are having good laughs up there now."

Remus thought it was the only true thing the man had said. "I know they'd both want me to move on. I need a new challenge."

Albus was feeling a bit better, he could always read the wolf like a book. "I can only offer care of magical creatures. I know your skill level is…"

Remus cut him off, and assured the man he more than understood, he could teach nothing like defense. Lucius actually told Remus it was more Albus, than any real opposition from the ministry, or their board. Old blood lords were far more open minded then given credit for, though there were some obvious exceptions, just required restrictions. It tended to be more minor branches, people without titles and looking for power, like Albus or women like Umbridge, who were more sticklers. But Remus would settle for it.

Albus offered him a guest suite, reminded he had come from the US, and would need rest. Remus mentioned he was welcome at a Malfoy home, but he knew the old man wanted to keep him around a bit. Albus had to be sure he was still in line.

Albus had an elf prepare one and mentioned. "It is up by the charms classroom, painting of a horse in front. I'll see you at dinner?"

Remus nodded. "You will. I am not expected back for a few days, and it will be nice to see the school."

Albus led him to the door. "I hope it was not too much of an inconvenience, to bring you back here, take you away from your work."

Remus knew he didn't care he dragged Remus half way around the world. "Not at all, I left Draco with some work. I'd like to see friends."

Albus knew the man had one or two still, he had been in the order, and worked closely with people like Xeno. Remus headed not towards the rooms he was given, but the room of requirements, where the friend he spoke of was waiting. Severus was worried, about not only his godson, but Remus coming back to school. He had been here for years, at risk, but he didn't wish others to be.

Severus sighed when Remus confirmed the job. "Well then I better have more antidotes on hand. Some of my vertiserum went missing."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Lucius shared a look with his dad, a strained look at best. He had been surprised to learn his dad was alive, and thrilled, they were much closer than thought. He was happy to have him back for himself, and to watch over the boys, but it was still odd. He was no longer Lord Malfoy, though his dad had no intention to come back from the dead, so he was officially. The fact his dad now looked to be his older brother, maybe two or three years older, was a tiny bit off putting as well. His father had been in his thirties, around the age he now appeared, when Lucius was born.

Rigel was nervous and scared, he knew his Uncle promised Brax would remember, but he wasn't certain. His Uncle said he'd not remember being in the tomb, what happened if he forgot more, like all their talks in the painting.

Rigel found his voice finally. "Brax?"

Abraxas looked down on him with a tender smile. "Hey little one, well I guess I will have to start calling you something else."

Rigel smiled at the affectionate term but he was still worried. "You remember me?"

Abraxas chuckled a bit. "Remember the bright young man who woke and kept me company all these years? Of course."

Lucius held his nephew. "See I told you there was nothing to worry about Rigel, you know I'd not lie to you about this."

Rigel slowly nodded his head. "I do Uncle Luc, I'm sorry."

Abraxas cut him off. "It is okay to be worried, the world is full of questions and fears, for someone so young."

As they led him towards the house, Abraxas reminded his son as well as Rigel, of that. Lucius had his mage training, and years of normal education, and there were still things he didn't know. For a child who had neither training, though a good education from Remus, the world could still be a scary place. He may have out grown the faze when he was scared of the dark, but there were still things out there, to worry him. It was one of the reasons they would not tell him all about Albus, just enough to keep him on guard, they didn't want him to live in fear.

The others were waiting in the house for them, including Narcissa and Draco. Draco had been five months old when his grandfather had died, or well believed to have died, obviously. They had explained to him what was going on, so he'd not be shocked, by all of this.

Abraxas smiled when he saw Narcissa. "It has been a long time daughter. I am told the beautiful son you gave my family, does me proud."

Narcissa kissed the man on the cheek. She had been closer to him then she was to her own cold father. "This is your grandson Draco."

Draco looked at the man, who looked so like his dad, but for the eyes and a bit older. "You're my grandfather? You're no older then dad."

Abraxas laughed when his son commented on Draco's greeting. "In body perhaps, but in spirit no. I remember you as a little baby Draconis."

Narcissa and Lucius had been betrothed, all the sisters were, though Andromeda didn't go through with hers. It was how Bella ended up with Rodolphus, no husband had been chosen for her, but someone had to wed the Lestrange heir. Rodolphus had his suspicions the entire time, and they had been proven, that she had a long term affair with his brother. Narcissa spent holidays, after her betrothal at sixteen, with the Malfoys instead. She had grown close to Abraxas, he was traditional in public, but welcoming in the home. Her own father made Orion look warm, he had always been disappointed he only had daughters, and no sons. Considering he was not a lord, it was just another blow.

The man shook the hands of both of Rigel's dads. He had met both of course, Narcissa's sister often came to the manor, and the other was her cousin. He and Orion had been friends since school, it was Orion who helped arrange the marriage, between Lucius and his niece.

He turned to Sirius in the den. "I hear your friend has returned to the UK about a job, any word on it?"

Sirius nodded. "He met with Albus this morning, and he has been offered the care of magical creatures class for the fall."

Lucius looked at his father. "You know that I can't be seen as having any hand in getting you hired. We will need to find an in for you."

Abraxas shook his head. "Leave that to me. I need to return to London soon, but a talk with an old friend, I don't see there being an issue."

Rigel was worried. "You're leaving already? You just woke up."

Even Draco was disappointed, he heard about grandpa, and he wanted to know him. Plus Rigel had told him finally, and he knew what his grandpa meant to his cousin, and didn't want him to leave. Rigel thought Brax wanted out of the painting, so he could be here with Rigel, and teach him. Just like the memories, again he was worried he had been tricked.

Abraxas calmed him. "I'll only be gone a few days. I just need to assure I can come to school with you and my grandson in the fall."

The school year was not half over, but Albus was looking for next year already. The care of magical creatures class was not the only one needing filled, though it would have been the easiest. He had not been certain about Remus, but he could see the man had moved on, he was at peace. Remus had always been the most rational marauder, he could see Albus was right, and he was a rule follower for the most part. Albus doubted the man could get into much trouble, he only had a friend here or there, well Xeno and maybe Lucius.

Defense was not his biggest headache. Since the end of the war the seeming curse was over, but sometimes he wished it wasn't. He had been plagued with bad teachers, and had to be creative to come up with ways to get rid of them. A few of them had the audacity to doubt him.

He had finally turned to an old friend, well member of the order. "Alastor have you thought about what I asked."

If the man could still laugh, he may have. "You want me to teach? Albus I think you have lost the marbles people accuse me of having."

Albus sighed. "I heard there was pressure for you to retire, and I thought you would perhaps see this as a new challenge."

Moody shook his head. "I have agreed to do mostly desk work now. The day I leave my job is the day I die thank you."

Albus felt the same way about his own, and though he was a few decades older than Moody, felt he'd be in his longer. Moody had not aged well as some, thanks to the war, though he was not as old as the ministry made him to be. He had simply lost a good chunk of his body to the war, and he had a suspicious mind at times, and seemed to have conspiracies in mind.

Moody thought the man must be desperate for a teacher. Of course he was a fool, and believed everyone in the order was blindly loyal to him, other than the spies and the marauders who were hard to handle.

Albus sat back in his chair. "I need to find a new defense teacher for the fall. This current one is not working out."

Moody had heard about the man. "You seem to have not much more luck then before the war. I mean the longest has lasted what two years?"

Albus grimaced, he had been forced to see to an 'accident' to get rid of that one as he didn't have the good graces to leave. "I know."

Moody sipped from his flask. "I may have someone perhaps."

Albus lifted an eyebrow. "I had hoped you may be able to suggest someone. But can you trust them?"

Moody nodded his head. "With my life, the man will be as loyal as I am."

Albus was pleased to hear that. He was told the man had gone through auror training, but never made much of a street auror, and once worked for the academy. He had been abroad in the past few years, working at different schools, and academies. Albus didn't think it odd, many had left during the war, and not returned, or even those after. He just hoped this man could turn out to be useful enough to keep for more than a year.

Moody stood to leave. "I need to return to the office. I will send word to him, if you are interested in hiring him for the fall."

Albus went with him to the door. "I am. I usually do not hire without meeting first, but I'll take your recommendation. As will the ministry."

Moody had a feeling it was one of the reasons the man had asked him. "Cornelius and the governors both breathing down your neck again?"

Albus smirked. "When don't they, they think they have the right to run the school."

Moody was more than aware it was a constant battle between them. The ministry allowed him to appoint his own teachers, and the governors, as long as one of them approved of his choice. Having the head auror either teach, or choose the new teacher, would cover the issue. Moody had been surprised when he learned Remus would be returning to teach. They had been friends, though Albus didn't know that. He knew why he was returning, but he'd have thought the risk was too great to him. Albus was still a threat.

Albus relaxed when the man was gone. "That should cover the ministry, and I won't have to worry about them sending any of their flunkies."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Rigel had been on edge the entire time Abraxas was gone. He was assured he'd come back, but like with the memories remaining, he was scared. He loved his daddies, and trusted them, but others could be scary. He loved his Uncle, and didn't think he'd lie, deep down he knew he wouldn't. There were some questions, like why Uncle Luc and Brax sent him from the den, before. He had been worried there was something they didn't tell him, like Brax was sick, or may go back. His dads reminded him Uncle Luc was Brax's son, even if they looked brothers, that was special. He needed private time with his dads, when they took him to the beach house, they needed private time. Same went for adult fathers and sons. They too had no idea of the talk, Abraxas would never pressure Rigel to be with him, so he would tell no one Rigel was his soul mate.

The boys were working on their lessons, alone still. Uncle Moony had not returned yet, he had left the UK, but he was visiting Uncle Siri for a bit. He had never taken a vacation in all these years, except with them, and Lucius had insisted he should take some time away.

Rigel sighed as he closed his book finished with their work for the day. "Thankfully."

Draco looked up. "It is raining outside, and usually the only time you are anxious for class to end, is to ride or fly. Or if Uncle Siri is here."

Rigel was a bit more of a student then his cousin. "But it isn't the same with Uncle Moony gone. It's boring just reading the books."

It wasn't his cousin who answered but someone else. "Well glad to hear I was missed around here. I was starting to worry."

Both boys turned to look at their Uncle in the door. "Uncle Moony."

Remus smiled as he was swarmed with hugs. He had only been gone for 10 days, three in the UK, and a week with Sirius at his beach home. He had enjoyed his vacation, happy Lucius insisted, but he had missed the boys. Being a wolf, he had always doubted he'd ever find someone to marry and have kids with, and the boys had become like surrogate sons. He was happy to return to the UK, even with the risk, to be close to the boys and keep them safe. Staying on here years ago, and teaching the boys, had been the best decision he had ever made.

Remus kissed both boys, and led them out of the room, happy they had kept up with their studies while gone. Both Rigel and Draco not only called the man Uncle, but loved him as one, ever since they were little. He may not be as cool as Uncle Sirius, but he was still pretty cool.

In the living room there was a second surprise waiting for them. Draco saw him first but just from behind. "Dad, I thought you were at work."

Rigel chimed in though. "Brax, you're back."

The man who was in fact Abraxas turned around with a smile. "I am, I promised I just needed to see to a few things in the UK."

Draco looked a bit embarrassed. "You look like Dad from behind, only your eyes are different, and a few more wrinkles."

Abraxas laughed when he heard that. "I guess I can't be too insulted, to be said I look only slightly more wrinkled than my own son."

Draco was happy to have his grandfather alive, and in his life. He had only been a few months old, when they thought he had died. Draco had no idea why his cousin had woke up grandpa, but he understood the bond between the two of them. He thought it was cool his grandpa was coming to school with them, like Uncle Moony, to be a teacher. Well he had gone to the UK to try and get a job they had been told.

Lucius had come in the door as well, with Rigel's dads, he had just been in town for some work and got home. Like his son, he sometimes found it odd having his dad nearly the same age as him, but was happy he was alive and with them.

Regulus asked as they settled down with some tea. "How did the UK go? We heard from Remus but not from you."

Abraxas smiled. "An old friend secured me a position in the school. I will be the new defense teacher in the fall."

Lucius lifted an eyebrow. "I got word from the school governors, that Alastor had recommended the new teacher."

Rigel spoke up. "Mad eye? Uncle Sirius talks about the man, his old boss, and friend. He is one of the few who knows he is alive."

Abraxas nodded. "A friendship that has come in handy for a number of things I must admit."

Not even his son had been aware, but he and Alastor had been friends, for many years. The man was surprised to learn he was alive, but not as shocked as some may be. Alastor and he had gone to school together, though Alastor was a Ravenclaw, and they had become friends of sorts. He was the one who had helped Alastor overcome his low birth, to be appointed head of the aurors. He was one of the best aurors ever, the Longbottoms were the only ones who could even compare, but it would not have worked. Back when he became head, all the heads were old bloods, most had not earned their positions. Amelia and Alastor were among the first who had earned their place, without money and title. They had help, Abraxas had spoken up on his behalf though quietly so Albus could never link it, to get him a place.

Abraxas turned to Rigel. "You will continue your theory studies with your Uncle and Draco in the mornings, but afternoons with me."

It had been a year since Abraxas had woken up, and the boys were now eleven. Rigel had been training religiously with him every afternoon, no longer than he would have had with Remus, and Draco. Draco understood, he was amazed when he saw his cousin could do wandless, like his dad. The boys were as always as close as twins, the only difference being, afternoons Draco spent with Remus alone now. But it was all to change, the boys were now eleven, and were off to school. The boys had got their Hogwarts acceptance, and when they promised they would be careful around Albus, they'd be going. The two sets of parents returned with them to the UK, in the end of August.

Regulus was of course officially dead, he had a new identity, like his brother. The goblins knew he was alive, and of his son, so Rigel was heir. Albus would know Rigel was Rodolphus' adoptive son, with his new husband,

Rigel and Draco were amazed when they arrived in Diagon. "This is nothing like the ones in Canada or the US."

Rodolphus kissed his son. "No, our world is far more integrated back home isn't it? But I always loved this place."

Lucius motioned to the robe store. "How about we get the more boring stores out of the way first."

Narcissa heard them groan. "Then the two of you can spend more time ogling the newest brooms, and picking a new owl."

Rigel beamed. "Uncle tells me if we get on the team, he is going to buy us a new broom, even if first years aren't meant to have one."

Regulus shook his head. "Your Uncle, not even in school yet, and already corrupting the two of you."

The marauder's map had been rescued, and the boys would have it, for school. No one had any idea what had happened to James' cloak. Remus thought James would want Rigel to have it, he had loved Rigel as his own son, but it seemed to be gone. No one knew of the map, and even if Albus had, he'd not think it too odd if he caught the boys with it. He was aware Remus had been teaching Draco all these years.

The books, robes, cauldron and apothecary they handled first. They both loved making potions, and Rigel liked to read, but they wanted to rush through them today. Of course owls and wands were more exciting, wands coming first.

Draco smiled when he looked at his new wand as they came out of the store. "Cool ebony and dragon, now I get to learn practical as well."

Rigel looked at his own, which was oak and unicorn. "It will be different learning with this."

Lucius smiled and nodded. "It will be at first, but you will soon find how useful it can be for certain tasks. It will also takes less energy for some."

Draco dragged his cousin towards the owl store. "Now for our new pet, and then to look at the brooms, come on."

Rigel laughed as he went along with his cousin. "I might want my arm though, it is my wand arm."

They were excited to get into the shop, and look at the owls, their dads had them. They had not even considered a toad, or cat like Narcissa, either. Rigel still had Tuck who he adored, and he'd likely always have a cat, but he wanted to have an owl. They were for mail, and much better for things like this, he'd see Tuck when he was home in the summer. Besides his cat was too old and grouchy, he'd not be happy for a move. Draco still had his dog, but of course they were not allowed at school either.

Draco chose a new black eagle owl he decided to name Perseus. Rigel almost chose one, but he fell in love with a beautiful snowy owl, he decided to name Hedwig. Thinking of Tuck, they had to wonder.

They were leaving the shop when they ran into a family of red heads. A kid their size sneered. "Spoiled old bloods by the looks of it."

Rigel looked at the kid. "I could say what assumptions could be made of you by looks, but I don't base it on appearance thanks."

Arthur shot his son a look and turned to the parents. "I apologize for my son. It looks like our children will start school together."

Regulus nodded. "It does indeed."

Molly spoke up. "American accents? I am a bit surprised, it isn't often we have foreign students."

Rodolphus spoke up. "Myself and Lucius and Narcissa are of course British. We have decided our sons should come back to school here."

Draco and Rigel didn't like the kid, but shared a look with the twins, as the adults were speaking. Molly and Arthur had heard of the Malfoys, but known they were spies, and abroad. One of the twins winked, before putting a fake spider down his brother's back, and making him run off.

One called as Rigel and Draco were led off for the quidditch store. "See you on the train, might be fun."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

They had spent the final night, before the boys began school, at Grimmauld. The house was legally Rigel's, with both his dad and his Uncle legally dead, he was Lord Black for many years. The goblins knew the truth of both brothers, and the ministry knew about Regulus, but the brothers had chosen to leave it that way. Rigel was also Lord Potter, though he wasn't certain why, he was never a Potter. His dads reminded him, though they may not have been his parents, the Potters loved him. They had been innocent, they hadn't known he was kidnapped, and took him into their hearts. They had named him heir to their estate, and both Sirius and Remus who were secondary beneficiaries, agreed. If Rigel had died with the couple, Sirius and Remus would have inherited the fortune, and Albus if he looked, would believe Remus had. Remus working for Lucius and now the school would not surprise him, he was not one for charity, and he'd not have lived off the money. He could have lived with the Malfoys, and not worked as a teacher, but he had insisted back then too.

When Rigel looked up at the house, he felt a shiver run up his back, and he was not sure why. He didn't have to be told there was some black magic in the house, but most of it was pretty neutral, the house was in fact gray. The Blacks were not mages, but they were definitely grey.

Regulus worried when he saw his son's reaction to the house. "Are you okay prince?"

Rigel looked around the sitting room and at the family tree. "It just seems so familiar. I guess it is from all of the stories you told me."

Lucius spoke up. "You have been here before, once, though I wasn't sure you'd remember."

Rigel turned to look at his uncle. "What do you mean? When was I here?"

Lucius explained. "When I rescued you from the muggle hospital, I brought you here, before we came to Canada."

Rodolphus could see his son was remembering. "That is when you met the nurse, who you named your old teddy bear for."

Rigel had a little smile at the thought of Poppy bear. " I remember her a bit, but it was fuzzy. She is still at school?"

Lucius nodded. "She runs the hospital wing to this day, did when we were in school."

They assured him it was no surprise he had no memories. The little boy had been in a lot of pain, from muggle surgeries, when he came. Lucius had been told he was given something for the pain, but muggle medicine, and the boy had been whimpering. Poppy had given him a checkup, calmed the scared child, and had given him a potion to put him to sleep. Rigel had been told this, and that Poppy was the reason he was home with his parents now. She had seen the birth mark when he was a baby, and had known he was Rigel, and helped get him home.

Rigel had left the bear at home, but he was still on display in his room, though most toys were in storage. He looked around the house, and was reminded he had once lived in the UK. Unlike Draco who left when he was a baby, he had been four, but he had shut away most of the memories.

A little elf had appeared. "Master Regulus, you be home, welcome home master."

Regulus smiled. "Thank you Kreacher. This is my son, and the current Lord Black, Rigel Black-Lestrange."

The elf turned to him. "Welcome home little master, Kreacher make feast, Kreacher very happy you be home."

Rodolphus explained as the elf left. "He hates Sirius with a passion, but has always loved your dad, and it now seems you too."

Sirius who had taken the risk and was there with them smirked. "He worships my mother, and my little brother was always her favorite."

Regulus smirked. "I didn't flaunt my white ways, and run away when I was fifteen either. Lucky he even allows you in the house big brother."

Sirius conceded the point, though he was welcome, even if blasted off the tree. All members of the Black family were welcome. He had never been Lord Black, he was assumed to be one when in prison, but he wasn't. If Rigel was dead, Sirius would have had the title and estate, as it could only be denied to him if Orion had other children. If all of his children and grandchildren died, he could adopt an heir, instead of one of his nieces and nephews inheriting, but only then. Sirius had adopted Harry, as he believed his brother and nephew dead, when he had.

The boys were taken up to settle into rooms on the top floor. They had been staying at Malfoy manor the last week, but since they would leave from London tomorrow, they decided to spend the night there. They had thought Rigel should see the house.

Draco plopped down on the bed in the room they were sharing, Sirius' old room. "This place was sure cleaned out, didn't like him did they?"

Sirius was in the doorway and shook his head. "You should see the shrine to my brother next door, your dads are staying in Rigel."

Rigel smiled a little, "Are you sure you don't mind sleeping in a guest room? I know you have such wonderful memories of this room."

Sirius ruffled his hair before he went to his own room. "Brat."

The Malfoys were in the master, though they argued it should be for one of the Blacks. The brothers both felt it a bit odd sleeping in their parent's old room. Sirius was in a guest room, and Regulus and his husband were in his old bedroom, Rigel and Draco in Sirius' room. There were two other guest rooms on the floor, and six below, but the boys wanted to share. It was one night, but they would also be sharing a dorm room soon, or hoped they'd be in the same house. Remus and Abraxas had both headed for school, they had a staff meeting, tomorrow afternoon.

Rigel was so excited. "I know this Albus man may be a risk, but I am so excited to start tomorrow."

The boys barely slept the night before, and were up just after dawn, anxious to go. They were reminded though that the train would not leave till 11, and it would be more comfortable waiting here, than at a platform. They couldn't blame the boys, they had grown up on stories of the school, and were so excited to start. They of course had the marauders map among their supplies.

The night before the parents had the talk, reminding the boys about Albus, not wanting to ruin the mood today. Abraxas and Remus were both at school, but the boys still needed to be careful. Of course neither of them knew the full danger.

Lucius was reading the paper over breakfast and let out a breath when he read something. "What is the man pulling?"

Regulus turned to him. "What is going on?"

Lucius directed his attention to a story. "It seems Harry Potter was the victim of a rogue Death Eater."

Rigel spoke up. "But I'm, well I was…."

Rodolphus calmed and reminded his son. "You were taken from us, and he had to cover what happened to you."

It seems Albus had given up, after years of looking, on finding Harry. He had announced Harry Potter was found dead, and while the muggle media called it a home invasion, there were magic traces. Of course Albus spun it, he had always lead people to believe there were still death eaters and the possibility of a war out there. The years of peace had been working against the man, and they had a feeling, the timing was perfect. He had found a way to have people worried again, and looking towards him, as their protector again.

As they calmed Rigel, they knew it could not be about the money. Remus would have to be more careful, Albus would soon learn, he was the soul inheritor of the Potter estate without Harry alive. Of course the goblins knew the truth, but the Black and Potter, Remus was thought to have.

Narcissa motioned the boys up. "Time to get you to the train station boys.'

Rigel's mind was soon back on school and he was beaming. "Yes, finally."

Draco looked at Sirius. "Are you coming with us?"

Sirius shook his head and handed them both a gift and a pouch of coins. "You know people will wonder about the connection between us."

Rigel hugged the man, the coin was for the train, but would reload, so they could order through owl order or such. "I'll miss you."

Sirius laughed, and reminded he was on the road all the time, nothing changed. He'd still see them on holidays, and during the summer too. He was a world famous photographer, he'd be recognized, if he showed up. There was no obvious connection between him and the family though. The boys were to be taken to the train station by just their parents.

When they got on the platform, Lucius and Regulus helped the boys take their trunks on board. They clambered back down, to say goodbye to Narcissa and Rodolphus, and their dads properly as well. They were happy to be going to school, but it would be a big change.

Regulus kissed his son and reminded him. "Have fun and study hard. And remember, if you need anything Uncle Moony and the others."

Rigel nodded. "I promise daddy."

Rodolphus agreed. "Not just the usual two, and Severus as well. You can trust Filius, Poppy and Hagrid, they will keep you safe too."

Draco pulled his cousin towards the train. "Come on, we have to get on board."

The parents smiled as they watched the boys, knowing they had told them just enough, to keep them safe. Hagrid and Filius were not part, but both would always have the best interest of kids at heart, and take care of them too. They hoped Rigel would follow the family, and be a snake, they weren't sure he could be that safe in Minerva's house. The woman was not evil, but she had a tendency to follow Albus blindly.

Regulus tried to reassure himself. 'Albus thinks he is dead, or told the world. The boys will be safe, and have many to watch over him.'

Author's Note: Answer to the question why did they go to Hogwarts, plain and simple, for the story. If they went to Salem, they went to school, they graduated safe, the end. Albus is the villain of the story here, Voldemort long dead, no horcruxes. Sorting ceremony, and the twins, next.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Rigel and Draco had a compartment alone when they got on the train. They knew it was a bit odd, most of the kids would be British, well raised it. Draco was only six months old when he moved to Canada., and Rigel was only four, and shut away most memories. Kids here didn't go to school though, before Hogwarts, unless they were muggles usually. Most of the kids would not know each other, except the old bloods, who would have grown up socializing. Their parents knew some of those families, and of course their last names would draw attention, but mainly among the snakes.

They were not alone for long, for they could hear some commotion out in the hall. The two of them shared a look, and putting down their cards as they had been playing a game of exploding snap, they decided to go and investigate what it was.

A bit of a pudgy boy looked close to tears. "Give him back to me."

A red head sneered at the kid. "I don't know, I heard frog legs taste really good, perhaps toad legs do as well."

Rigel could see a toad in the red head's hands and whispered to Draco. "I think we need to give this kid a hand here."

Draco agreed and drew out his wand. "We were told we could do magic here, as the train is in the magical world."

The brat started freaking out. "What the hell did you do to me?"

Rigel made himself known. "Didn't you know that you can get warts from touching toads?"

The kid threw the toad back at the fat kid, and took off down the train, vowing his undying revenge on them as he went. Rigel noticed the toad was about to take off, and used a spell like a leash, to keep the toad from running away on the kid. He wondered if the boy came from a poorer family, cats and owls were the most popular pets, among students usually.

Neville looked at the two boys who were about to go back in their compartment. He could tell they were foreign, and he had a feeling from the way they were dressed, they were likely old bloods, where the money usually was from. He was surprised, he didn't think future Slytherins would aid him.

Neville stopped them before they went. "Thanks for helping me."

Draco turned to the kid. "No problem, not going to let some little twit pick on you, besides is was fun."

Rigel noticed the kid was heading for an empty compartment. "Do you like to play exploding snap?"

Neville turned back to look at him. He was a bit unsure why they were asking. "I do."

Draco motioned to their compartment. "Come, we just started a new game, we can deal you in. I am Draco by the way, and this is my cousin Rigel."

Neville followed them into the compartment. "Neville, Neville Longbottom."

Rigel and Draco had heard the last name, and knew the kid's parents had been aurors, before they were tortured. Their dads had been spies, but Rigel's Uncles had been members of the order, and had known the couple. They were likely two of the few who would know, it was an old blood family, and such things were not always spoken about. The boy they had been told lived with his Grandmother now.

They were chowing down on some food from the trolley, and playing, an hour later when more red hair appeared. They could see the two were twins, and from their looks, likely the older brothers of the kid they had pranked. They wondered what these two were going to try.

Fred looked at the three of them. "Are you the ones our little brother claimed hexed him, and covered him in warts?"

Draco shrugged. "Yes, so what matter is it? He should not be stealing other people's things."

George laughed. "Actually we wanted to learn how you did it. Our little brother is a royal prat, and it is always good to have a way to keep him in line."

Rigel introduced them all. "And you?"

Fred smiled. "Fred and George Weasley, the so called black sheep of our family."

George saw their confusion. "Did the unthinkable and are Slytherins. Not sure who is more surprised, our family, or head of house."

The Weasleys had been in Gryffindor for generations. Of course even a decade after the war, there were still people ignorant enough to believe, all Slytherins had dark leanings. It was because of Voldemort most recently, but many of the families were like theirs, had connections to the mages. There were just as many families from other houses, who were dark. The twins tended to think it was their sneaky and prankster side. They were beaters for their quidditch team.

Fred plopped down when they were invited to join them. "Have to make snakes out of you, could be a lot of fun having you in our house."

The Great Hall was full of students and waiting for the sorting, so they could eat. The younger years liked the sorting, especially second years, as it was their first time seeing it from the other side. Older kids perhaps showed an interest if they had a sibling in there. Percy was at Gryffindor, a prefect this year, sure Ron would join him. He had been greatly disappointed when the twins were snakes, it spoke badly of the family, in hid mind. But then again they always got detentions, and lost points except in quidditch, and he was happy they were not with him to bring down his house.

Rigel and Draco came in with Neville, and a girl named Hermione, who had been in their boat. They had a feeling, they had been told about the different houses, Neville might be a Hufflepuff in the end. They would make sure he red headed prat stayed away from him though.

Hermione had been the first among them sorted and was "Ravenclaw." They had only seen her on the boat and here, but she did seem a bit of a know it all.

Rigel came next with "Lestrange, Rigel Rodolphus." He was legally also a Black, but the school didn't know, and that name was kept out.

He sat for a few moments with the hat on his head before it called out. "Slytherin."

Fred clapped him on the back when he got to their table. "Happy to have you. Hope your cousin joins you."

Draco did join them, not long after Neville was made a Hufflepuff. "Like there was any doubt."

There was little surprise, including Ron, who joined Percy among the lions. The Blacks, Malfoys and Lestranges had been mainly snakes, with a few exceptions along the way, like Uncle Sirius of course. Uncle Severus was head of house, and they could see him at the head table, and he gave a half smile in their direction. Uncle Moony and Abraxas were at the head table, and were soon introduced, as the two new staff members.

There was always talk when there were new teachers. There had been a new defence teacher almost every year for decades now, so that was nothing new of course. It was a rare event when there were two new teachers though, and both seemed to have come from abroad.

Fred looked at his two new friends. "Accents like yours."

Draco explained. "Professor Lupin has been our tutor since we were little kids, an old family friend. Dad helped him get the job, since we are now at school."

One of the other older boys smiled. "Can't be any worse then Kettleburn, I swear he lost more than limbs over the years."

Rigel shrugged when asked about the other man. "No idea, the only other professor we know, is Snape. He is Draco's godfather."

Marcus Flint introduced himself and said. "He mentioned his godson was coming, and that he and his cousin, may be good quidditch players as well."

Of course quidditch was an obsession, and the house had won last year, for the first time since Charlie Weasley had graduated. The twins were starters for the first time this year, so they had never played against their older brother. Rigel would be busy, he would continue his studies with Brax, but he would be able to try out. He was a good seeker, and his cousin a chaser, though warned first years never made starters. They did have an opening for both this year though.

Rigel dug into the food in front of him. "Can't wait to start classes, and perhaps learn a new prank or two to try on our favourite new friend over there."

George snorted. "Have to be careful, he is a lion and in Professor McGonagall's house. She doesn't play favourites usually, but she hates our house."

Draco was reminded they were told that and that she was one to follow Albus blindly. "Well we have a few ways of ensuring we don't get caught."

Rigel shook his head when they wanted to know what the two were talking about. "We'll show you later."

They of course had the marauders map from their Uncle Moony. He had also told them about other things, like the room of requirements, which could come in handy. The invisibility cloak had gone missing long ago, but Remus was planning to go through the bank, and try to reclaim it. Albus believed the man to be heir of course.

Rigel was happy when they were heading for their dorms. "I have a feeling this year is going to be a lot of fun."

Author's Note: So I decided while the boys definitely should be snakes, though I considered Ravenclaw, I love them friends with the twins. I always thought the twins had a bit of snake in them, and decided to try something new.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Fred and George were happy, they had been looking for some help, and found it. It had been a bit hard, being sorted into the house, here and home. They were purebloods but their family was considered almost half bloods by some, and the Weasley attitude of the house, was known. They had proven themselves on the quidditch pitch, and their pranks and such, won them friends here. Things were still cool at home, they sometimes worried their parents would disown them when they found out. Charlie had been good about it, he was always the cool big brother, and Bill was far away, but Percy called them the enemy.

Rigel and Draco were excited to begin classes, and explore the school as well. They had both loved having Uncle Moony teach them, and Rigel had Brax too, but school was so much better. Besides Uncle Moony and Brax were here at school with them.

Fred spotted them when they came out of their dorms. "You guys still haven't told us this secret to get around Minerva."

Rigel smiled. "We'll show you on the weekend we promise."

George piped up. "We have quidditch practice and I thought you guys planned to try out. Besides it is only Friday."

Draco laughed. "I think you guys can wait a day, and there will be enough time. Trust us; it will be worth the wait."

Blaise had appeared next to them. "What are you guys up to?"

Rigel looked towards the door. "Heading down in search for the hall for breakfast, before class."

Fred nodded. "You guys usually get stuck with Minerva first class. Trust me; you don't want to be late, even on first day of class."

They all headed down to the great hall, Blaise as well as Vince and Greg, joined them. They headed down for the hall, happy to start their classes, though none of them looked forward to transfiguration. Uncle Sev had come in for a short talk the night before, just to welcome them, all the house. He had weekly meetings on Sundays with his house, far more hands on, then someone like Minerva. The boys were to have dinner with him tomorrow, in part a cover for Rigel to see Brax, but not entirely. Severus and Remus would both be a cover for his training with Brax.

Rigel had always been a bit more of a book worm than his cousin. They had both done incredibly well in school, and Rigel got to do practical for years, but Rigel tended to study more. Rigel was reminded he had to be careful no one found out his bond with Brax.

They were headed into the hall when they ran into another red head. He sneered. "So I see you found a few more ones to corrupt."

Fred sneered and turned to Rigel. "And this prat is one of our other brothers, Percy, better known as the brown nosing but kisser."

Percy turned to look at him. "I should have known you'd be a snake, you were always trouble. I don't see why we let you return home."

George steered Rigel towards the table but called over his shoulder. "Considering how you are corrupting Ron, that is nearly funny."

Percy called after him. "Ron will be a proper lion like the rest of us. I will convince mum and dad to disown you, before you dishonor us more."

Draco looked at the twins. "Is he serious? I know there are rumors about our house, but still."

Fred nodded. "As serious as the dragon pox in the elderly. And to be honest, my parents sometimes may consider it."

Their mother and father were not in the war, but their mother's dad and brothers were, mother died when she was little. Her dad had been killed in a raid on the ministry, shortly before their brother Charlie was born, and he was named for him. Her twin brothers, had been members of the order, and had been killed protecting a town of muggles, taken down by a dozen enemies. Molly had been proud of her brothers, and had not spoken to the twins who were named for them, for becoming Slytherins. She knew darkness could lie in any family, and was reminded both her and her husband were Blacks, a family who most had been dark or gray.

After breakfast they headed for their first class, which in fact was transfiguration, three days a week. They had a short day today; they would have flying lessons in the afternoons, no herbology as they would on Mondays and Wednesdays.

Rigel scanned the room as they entered and noticed the cat in the room. "There she is."

Ron had come into the room and snorted. "I don't know what kind of teachers you have in Borneo, but we tend to leave it to humans."

Draco smirked at the kid. "Canada. And you must not have good ones, if you are not even aware of what an animagi is. And that is one."

Before Ron could answer Minerva transformed in front of them. "They are indeed correct. Now sit down Mr. Weasley."

Ron glared at them as he was passing. "You know I will come up with a way to get you back for showing me up."

Rigel snorted. "I believe you said that about the train, and we're still waiting."

A look from the professor, got Ron to sit down, before his mouth got him into more trouble. They knew he was a prat, and he would try something, but they had little doubt he'd not succeed. He definitely lacked most of the traits that the lions were known for, from what they could see, and his brothers had told them. As they turned to their work for the day, Rigel had to wonder how he had ever got into the house.

Minerva grudgingly turned to Rigel at the end of class. "Five points to Slytherin house."

The first years were all soon gathered on the lawn just after the only afternoon class they'd have Fridays. Draco and Rigel had no idea, how the only class taught by a ghost, could be the most boring one ever. History had never been a favorite for Draco, even if he did not have a wand until recently, he always preferred theory for the practical classes. Rigel had liked history, so did his Papa, but even he nearly fell asleep in it.

Neville came down to class with them, well he kept close, though he didn't really talk. He seemed to have made a friend or two, they had seen him talking with Anthony and another, but he was still shy. It seemed a good thing he was a Hufflepuff, it was a house he fit in well with.

Ron had come over their way and looked at Neville and back. "Planning to use porker here as target practice or something."

Neville went red in his face. "Stop calling me that, my name is Neville."

The Irish kid with Ron started oinking at him. "Porkville, shut your mouth, no one is speaking to you."

Draco smirked at the kid. "Get your hands off of him, before we give you a reason to squeal like a pig."

Ron looked at Neville. "Why are you hanging with them? You know who that kid is don't you?"

Neville looked at Rigel and back. "The kid who saved my ass on the train and made a fool out of you."

Ron went a bright shade of red. "Lestrange, his dad is the man who drove your parents bonkers, and sent them to the loony bin."

Neville tried to fight the tears. "His father was not involved, it was his Uncle. You have no idea what you are talking about, none."

Neville took off towards the hut they could see, and Rigel shared a look with Draco, before he went to follow. Draco promised his cousin, he'd tell the teacher where his cousin was, as she would come soon. They both knew Neville needed someone right now, a friend. Not a lot of people knew about Neville's parents, few parents would, and kids not likely. It was proven true from the shock on the faces of those who heard.

Draco went to see Madam Hooch but turned to Ron. "You are real scum you know that? To try and humiliate him in front of the school…."

Ron sneered and cut him off. "He should get used to it. As long as he is friends with the likes of you. Maybe he is as loony as his parents are."

Draco sent a jelly legs curse at him. "If the teacher was not watching, you'd get worse."

Madam Hooch had come over any ways and looked. "What is going on here boys?"

It was one of Ron's own housemates spoke up, and told Madam Hooch what Ron had said. Though Madam Hooch took a point from Draco, far less than he deserved, he didn't get detention. Ron lost a point, and received a detention, when he protested it. Madam Hooch motioned for them to start class, she was told about where Rigel and Neville were, and understood.

Rigel found Neville down by Hagrid's hut, but before he could talk to the kid, the half giant came out. Hagrid invited both of the boys in for tea. Hagrid had for obvious reasons been teased a lot, and he was always happy to have kids, when they needed someone to talk to.

Rigel looked at him over tea. "I hope you know my Papa never…."

Neville cut him off. "Gran told me, she knew your father had no part, even before he was cleared. My Gran has had many doubts."

Hagrid watched the boys. "I knew your parents Neville, they'd be very proud of their son."

Neville shook his head. "I am a cry baby who ran away from class. Gran will be so disappointed."

Rigel stopped him. "That little prat had no right to say those things to you. I don't think your grandmother would blame you."

Neville nodded. "She loves me, I know she does, she just wishes I was like my dad a bit more."

Hagrid handed him some tea. "You are in your first year, and your father was not born an auror, I am sure you will do him proud."

Rigel knew he should have been in class, but he remained there, with Neville. He swore to Neville to continue to back him up, and to himself, to pay the little red headed prat back. He had quidditch tomorrow, time enough to fly, and he'd be here for a newer friend. He knew it was not only his Uncle, but his father's wife at the time, who had tortured Neville's parents. He was reminded there was good and bad in most families.

Neville had a grateful smile when they headed back to the castle for dinner. "Gran may be happy if some of you rub off, snake and all."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Rigel and Draco were excited, it was Saturday morning, and that meant quidditch practice for them. They were trying out, even though they were warned, first years never made the team. They only had an opening for chaser and seeker, and Draco played keeper better than anything else. He planned to try out for reserve, Marcus would graduate in two years, and he could take his place. Rigel was a born seeker, he had the eyes, and the speed for the position. He wasn't bad at chaser, but he didn't have the same passion, or skill for it.

Rigel was a bit nervous about it he could admit. He was usually quite confident, and when it came to studies, he had no doubts. But he could admit he was worried, he knew he would be competing against older students, and the odds were against him.

Marcus looked at Rigel and motioned to him to come. "Your turn, but I remind you that first years have never made it."

Rigel shrugged and mounted his broom. "I'll settle for reserve if I have to. For now."

Adrian looked at Draco who had already tried out for keeper, and he didn't know, but had been chosen as reserve. "Cocky isn't he?"

Draco laughed and shook his head. "Not always, unless dealing with prats, like the red head. But he does it to hide nerves some times."

Marcus was watching Rigel fly and was amazed by it. "He definitely can fly. But he is a first year."

Adrian shrugged. "The only other real option is Sheldon, and he will graduate this year."

One of the other players said. "All the more reason to choose him, allow him to play a year, pick the new kid as reserve."

Draco took a chance and pointed out. "That is perhaps why you need try outs every year. If you chose some younger players, you wouldn't."

Marcus cut off any comment from the other beater. "He is right. And Rigel is definitely putting Sheldon to shame out there."

Just to make certain, they did a scrimmage, and played Sheldon and Rigel against each other. If there was any doubt about it, Rigel proved them wrong, when he caught the snitch all three times. He sealed it, when he managed to do a dive, the others were sure had to be at least forty feet, catching the snitch so close to the ground, they were sure he was going to crash. Draco was the only one not surprised, when Rigel pulled out, skimming the grass smoothly, instead of crashing into it.

Sheldon and the others landed with him, and the senior clapped the kid on the back. He had been trying out for years, and though it was his last chance, he could see the kid was better than he was. No one has seen a first year fly like that before.

Marcus looked at Sheldon. "I know it is your senior year…."

Sheldon cut him off. "Quidditch is a hobby, and I want our house to win. I'll cheer him on from the commentator box."

Rigel was surprised when he heard that. "Does that mean I am in?"

Marcus nodded. "It seems for the first time in a hundred years, there will be a first year, on the starting team. Of any house that is."

Adrian clapped Rigel on the back. "Good job."

The chaser who had spoken up nodded when he saw Sheldon was not insulted by it. "Welcome to the team."

Marcus looked at Draco, he had already named the new chaser. "You will be our new reserve keeper. Should take over for me in two years."

Draco beamed when he heard that. "From what I hear, I can't learn from anyone better."

Rigel could not believe this, he was over the moon, and could not wait to write his dads. He knew his training was important, especially with Brax, but he was also a normal child. Brax had encouraged him to try out, reminded him Uncle Luc had been on the team, and he got to have fun too. Sheldon had been one of the commentators for quidditch, he had to share the honors with a Gryffindor, but he enjoyed it. He was actually hoping to find work doing it when he was done school, so he truly meant his words.

Neville had been in the stands for the most part of the try outs. He may have been in another house, but he had come to watch, and cheer his friends on. He had made a few in his house, but Rigel and Draco were still his friends, especially after Rigel's support yesterday.

Neville came down when they were out of the change rooms. "I'm happy for you Rigel."

Rigel smiled. "Thanks. Thanks for coming and cheering me on as well."

Neville shrugged. "I know I am in another house, but except for the game against my team, I'll cheer for you."

They had been told Hufflepuff was not much of a team, and cheering would likely not be needed. They had a good seeker, but the team had not won the cup in decades. It seemed the reputation of the house spread often into their quidditch players as well.

Draco clapped Rigel on the back. "Got to go have some lunch, before you have to meet him."

Remus was acting as a decoy today, to allow Rigel to spend the afternoon with Abraxas. His relationship with the boys was known, he had tutored them both for years, and no one would be suspicious about it. He loved the boys, and knew how important the training was, especially to keep his cub safe. Both Sirius and James loved that boy, and not only for himself but them, he'd protect Rigel as best as he could.

Abraxas was happy when he heard, that his grandson and Rigel made the team. Severus had been surprised, when Rigel was chosen as a starter, but was proud. He was the head of house, but didn't have any real say in it, especially for his nephew.

Rigel appeared in his rooms with a big smile. "Hi Brax."

Abraxas smiled and motioned him into his rooms. He didn't tell Rigel that Severus had told him. "How did try outs go?"

Rigel beamed. "I made starting seeker. They said no first years have made it in a hundred years, but I was the best, and they picked me."

Abraxas handed him some tea. "I am sure you will do the team proud. Both you and my grandson are amazing on a broom."

Rigel beamed with pride. "Draco made reserve keeper. He's a bit sad, he can't be on the team as a starter for two years, but still."

Abraxas pointed out. "He perhaps could be reserve seeker, just in case."

Rigel nodded. "The team already decided that. But I don't plan on allowing him to play for me, I don't want to miss a game."

Abraxas laughed. " I doubt my grandson will be hurt if he doesn't have to take over for you. But there is always a chance."

Rigel knew he was right. "The seekers are the position that gets hurt the most. Beaters aim at them a lot, as much as chasers."

Abraxas didn't see it being an issue, he was sure Rigel would hold his own, even if he was young. He had always been quick on a broom, Abraxas had only seen him for the past year, but he had been told. He knew both Rigel and Draco had been flying and riding almost as soon as they could walk, and had been practicing quidditch, for years too. It was different being here, and having a team to play with, though.

Abraxas knew Rigel had sent an owl, but motioned to a two way journal he had, with back home. He knew Rigel wanted to tell his daddies right away, and this was the closest he could to telling them in person. Rigel happily began writing to them, and to no surprise, they were proud.

Rigel looked up when he was done. "They promise at least one of them will come for my first game. And probably Uncle Paddy too."

Abraxas was a bit surprised by that. "Your Uncle has to be careful, as no one knows of his link to you."

Rigel might not know the true risk of Albus but he knew about his Uncle. "Daddy said Padfoot will have to come, but he will."

Abraxas was reminded of the dog, which could come through the wards. "I am sure he will be the proudest, when he hears the news."

Rigel nodded. "Draco reminded me Uncle Paddy promised us brooms when we made the team. Maybe we'll get the new 2001 brooms?"

Abraxas had a secret smile on his face. "I remind you those ones don't come out till after Christmas for the general public."

Rigel was not buying the look for a moment. "I am sure Uncle Paddy will find a way."

Abraxas knew he would, he had offered, but Sirius had his own contacts. The boys already had the 2000, and they simply could be up graded, and would be. Sirius thought the boys deserved the best, and would use his contacts with the national team, to get them early for the boys. Sirius would never have kids of his own, but he loved his nephews, and spoiling them. Being the fun Uncle, was so much better than a dad, to him.

Abraxas motioned for Rigel to come into his second bedroom, which had been turned into a practice room for him. Abraxas would take the lesson easy, as Rigel had been at try outs for hours, but they would. Rigel would have refused, if Abraxas offered to let him out of it today.

Abraxas knew the answer but he always gave the option. "I thought we would work on your patronus, but if you are too tired…."

Rigel shook his head. "No. I barely have a corporeal one, and you promised to teach me to keep it longer, and how to send a message."

Abraxas agreed. "I know, I just thought on your first weekend, I'd give the option. I am somehow not surprised."

Rigel smiled. "I am never too tired to spend time with you Brax. You aren't going to start dating or something, and get too busy for me?"

Abraxas for a quick moment had an odd look on his face but it passed. "It will be me asking you that in a few years, you're the teen."

Rigel had not seen the look, and went to work, on his patronus. His patronus was a dog, a springer spaniel, which was the form his daddy took when he became an animagi. Rigel wondered, if he became one, if he would be a dog like Daddy and Uncle Paddy, or maybe a snake like Papa. Uncle Severus and Luc were ones too, snakes like Papa, though different kinds. Brax said he needed to wait until he was older, to learn.

Abraxas thought of the question when he watched Rigel practicing. 'There is only one person I will ever want to be with my little one.'

Author's Note: I am trying to decide if I should go ahead until Rigel is a bit older, romance age for Brax, in a chapter or two.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

It was fourth year for the boys, and they were doing amazing in school. Rigel was top of his class, though Draco gave him competition for certain, and was undefeated as seeker so far. Draco had taken over as keeper last year, as Marcus had graduated, and the position finally opened. He had been reserve seeker as well for three years, but he never saw air time, Rigel never missed a game. Though Albus kept an eye on them, they had no reason to believe that it was any more than he did, with the other snakes. Their best friends were the twins, but they were still very close to Neville, who they did their best to boost his confidence. His Gran had no issue with him being friends with snakes, she knew many of their families, and approved. She was old blood as they came, and she thought the boys were a good influence on her grandson.

Though Brax never dated, Rigel was happy when Uncle Moony did. He and Uncle Sev had been dating now for a year, and he hoped they would marry. He and Draco wanted cousins, and they knew there was no chance Sirius would. But it seems they were to gain cousins much sooner.\par Fred was irate when during one of their quidditch practices; a live bludger had been released. "Watch out."

Rigel just narrowly escaped being slammed into; luckily he had the speed of a seeker, or may not have. "Who released that?"

George managed to snag the bludger and started to wrestle it down to the ground. He noticed something. "Come and see this."

Draco landed and he noticed something which had come off. "That looks like a bit of a Gryffindor tie."

Fred smirked. "I will give you three guesses who it likely was, stupid enough to pull this prank."

All of the others on the team, not just Rigel and Draco, answered at the same time. "Ron."

George agreed with his twin. "You know he has spent the better part of two and a half years, trying to get even with Rigel and Draco."

Rigel smirked. "Perhaps he should have spent more time on his studies. He just looks more and more foolish every time he tries."

Draco looked at the piece of tie. "We have ignored it, he makes a fool out of himself without help, but I think we need to act this time."

One of the chasers agreed with him. "He could have injured the entire time, and with our game next week, the little rat needs to pay."

George put the piece of cloth in his robes. "If it was anyone but Ron, one may think he was actually trying for his house to win the game."

Rigel shook his head. "The captain of the team may agree with them. The team went downhill, in captain, since Oliver graduated."

The girls were nice enough; George had dated Alicia for the past six months, even if she was a lion. Like Rigel, Fred was gay, and he had flirted a lot with Oliver. His friends were sure that he wanted to date Oliver, and wouldn't be surprised, if they hooked up in the future. Next year he could leave evenings and weekends, and it would make it possible. The new captain was the seeker, and he seemed to have a lot in common with Ron, he definitely had the stereotypes as well. He would do anything to win, as Oliver hadn't, in the

They changed, and headed into the school, determined to find the little rat and make him pay for this. Ron was jealous, he had tried out for the seeker position twice now for the lions, the only spot to open, and made a fool of himself. His little sister, also a lion, could out fly him.

They spotted Ron and needed some confirmation. They noticed he was drinking, and Rigel used a little spell. "That should help."

Ron was furious when his drink spilled all over him. "What the hell?"

One of the kids sitting next to him. "You spilled it on yourself you twit. Maybe we should get you a bib."

Ron stood up to go the bathroom and he undid his robes. "I didn't do it to myself, someone else did."

Rigel pointed as the kid was leaving. "A tie usually ends in a point doesn't it? Looks like someone's tie got cut off in a quidditch box."

Draco agreed with him. "But if we go to the teachers, you know Albus will get involved. Ron has become his little pet."

Fred agreed with him. "He is becoming a little Percy clone. I held out hope for our sister, even when she was a lion, but she is no better."

Rigel agreed. "The only difference is she seems to be willing to break the rules, when a boy is involved."

The twins groaned, they knew their sister was going to be trouble, with boys. They weren't sure why they called her sister, their family had basically disowned them, when they began school. Their parents barely spoke to them in the summer, Charlie was the only family member, well and Bill when he was home, who cared. Charlie had returned from Romania, he was working here now, and he looked after his brothers.

Fred decided it was his turn, as they went to follow the little brat out of the hall. He waited until he was sure they were alone in the hall, and used one of his new products, to cause his brother to suddenly look and feel like he was covered in the pox.

He was laughing when Percy suddenly appeared behind him. "I will see you are banned from your quidditch game for that."

Fred was happy he was alone, the others had remained behind. "I don't know what you think you saw, but we know you're jealous."

Percy motioned to what Fred realized was an invisibility cloak over his brother's arm. "I saw everything."

Albus appeared moments later with George. "You two will be accompanying me to my office. You have a lot to answer to."

George looked at his older brother. "I always know you were a snitch."

They were being led off to his office, but Fred caught sight of Rigel, and sent a message off to him silently. Rigel knew he had to find Uncle Severus, and seeing the cloak, Uncle Moony as well. Uncle Moony had told him about the Potter cloak, which had gone missing, years ago. Even though he was adopted, it should have been Rigel's. Rigel couldn't claim it now, but his Uncle could.

Draco followed Rigel. "We need to use the book. We don't have time to go down to the dungeons."

Molly and Arthur had been summoned to school. They were not surprised it was about the twins, they had been trouble, since the day they were born. They had been expecting the two of them to be expelled since they had come to school. They hadn't been yet, but they were being threatened with being kicked off the team, and detentions for a month.

Percy and Ron stood proud, it had been a setup from the start, with the balls. They had been encouraged, to find a way to get the twins out of the way, and it had worked. The twins had shamed the family, by being snakes, and it was their pleasure.

Severus appeared with Remus just as they were about to be kicked off the team. "Albus you have no power to do so."

Albus turned to look at him. "I am the headmaster of the school."

Remus reminded the man. "The head of the house is the one who decides punishment."

Minerva was in the room and she agreed. "They are right. And considering the prank was minor, kicking them out of quidditch is extreme."

Albus was surprised, as the woman wanted to win. "They have been caught many times. They need to be punished."

Severus agreed with her. "They will spend the next week in detentions with Hagrid. But they will not miss quidditch."

Ron was upset. "That isn't fair, they gave me the pox, they deserve more."

Minerva looked at him. "You will be having detention with Filch for a week. Your little prank on the pitch is not forgotten."

Molly looked furiously at the twins, she blamed this all on them. She had been so happy when she was pregnant, and when she found out they were boys, right after her twin brothers had been killed. She had been sure they would be like their Uncles, had done F and G, and used her brother's name as middle names, because of it. She was suddenly glad she had not named them for their Uncles out right, they were an embarrassment to the family name. Both her and her husband thought so.

Remus looked over at Albus as he was brooding and had dismissed them. "I think you have something which belongs to me."

Albus saw him eying the cloak. "James left it in my care when he died."

Remus shook his head. "It was in his will, it went to Harry. And if not Harry, to me. I inherited his estates after all."

Albus was reminded, or so he believed, Remus had Sirius and James' estates, not knowing who Rigel was. "Take it then."

Remus took the cloak but he used a spell to remove any tracking spells or such. "I believe the ministry asked for it back long ago."

Albus knew, and he denied having it, back then. "I feared it would fall into the wrong hands. You have it back now."

The kids were led out of the room, the twins relieved they were not expelled, or off the team. Hagrid loved them, and he wouldn't make detention too hard, it was usually fun when he handed it. It was definitely better than Filch, and no one would have allowed Remus or Severus, it would have been called favoritism. And they would still be in the game.

Molly looked at her sons when out of the room. "I am so ashamed to call you family. You are an embarrassment to our name."

Fred looked at his mother. "Just because we're snakes? We have better marks than Ron, and had fewer detentions than him even."

Arthur agreed with his wife. "You are not welcome at home anymore."

Fred stared at him. "We're not even seventeen, we're minors until we're done school, where are we to go?"

Molly went to leave. "We have the right to kick you out at seventeen. You should have thought of it, before you embarrassed us."

George shared a look with his twin. "I guess we have finally done it, pushed them too far."

Remus motioned the boys to follow, including his nephews, knowing the twins needed to talk. He shared a look with Severus, they hadn't told the boys, but they were now engaged. They planned to marry in the summer time, likely here, as it was home to them both. Rigel and Draco were worried about the twins, who were shaken. Their family had always been cold, but not this.

George thought. "Maybe Charlie will let us crash this summer, you know he is usually cool."

Severus surprised even himself when he spoke. "You may come and stay with myself."

Fred's head snapped to look at the man. "You have been great professor, but would you seriously allow us to live with you?"

Severus nodded. "I will expect you to keep up your marks, and be more careful with your pranks."

George nodded. "We will sir."

Severus shared a look with his fiancé, who nodded, he had made the right choice. The twins had been in his house two years before his nephews began, but he had got to know them better, through the boys. He had never exactly expected to raise kids, he loved his nephews, just as nephews. He was reminded the boys were almost done school, not little kids to raise, and he assumed it was not too much to do. Remus thought it may be good practice, the two hoped to have kids, though the odds were against them.

Severus sighed. "I will have Lucius help, and have the ministry name me your foster father until done school. It will make things simpler."

Author's Note: I was going to jump to sixth year, but decided to make a next step. A few people early on said the Blacks should adopt the twins, and I found inspiration in it. Next chapter we will see the start of Brax/Rigel romance, and though the twins will be done school, plenty of them too.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The paper work had been a formality, but Lucius got it done, naming Severus as guardian to the twins. Severus and Remus waited, until Christmas time, to announce their engagement. They would have married in the summer anyways, but suddenly being foster father to teenagers, was an adjustment. The twins turned seventeen in April, but they were still in school, and minors. Charlie had offered to take them, when he heard what their parents had done, offering them a place in the summer. Though the twins appreciated their big brother, they chose to remain, and Charlie remained in contact as did Bill. Neither of the older boys could understand, how their parents did this, over the twins being Slytherins. Severus and Remus had both known their Uncles, and thought they'd be extremely proud, of how their nephews turned out.

The wedding had been set for the summer. Though they had to take an oath, the twins had been told about Rigel and the rest, that summer. The oath wasn't needed they swore, they would never have betrayed Rigel, they loved him like a little brother.

Severus turned to the twins on the day of his wedding. "I have had Lucius' attorneys draw up some papers for me."

Fred was confused until he saw what they were. "Adoption papers?"

George was stunned. "We're already seventeen, and you giving us a home till done school, has been a lot."

Severus motioned the boys to sit. "It is your choice, but Remus and I have discussed this long and hard."

Fred was still not certain why. "You have been amazing to take us in, and to trust us with the truth, about Rigel. But why?"

George agreed. "Besides Bill and Charlie, our own family doesn't want us."

Severus knew, he had no trouble getting the couple to agree, their signature needed. "In part because I need an heir."

Fred was taken off guard by that. "I know you are Lord Prince, but you and Remus are getting married. And you have your nephews."

George agreed with him. "I am sure one of your nephews would be happy to be heir."

Severus agreed. "They both have their own estates, Rigel both the Potter and Black. Remus and I will likely have no children of our own."

They had spoken to a specialist, Severus worried, due to the scarring from hexes. He knew Remus couldn't carry, he'd miscarry at the first full moon. The specialist had told them there was a chance, but even with potions, it would be very slim. They had decided at their age potions were too far a risk, and would try the natural way, for a baby. If a baby came, a baby came, if not it wasn't to be. If they had a baby, the Prince estate would be divided three ways, though the title would go to their child, by family law. He had already established trust funds for the boys, he had never touched a knutt of his money, and he was likely as rich as Lucius. Only Rigel surpassed Lucius, with two estates, in the UK.

Severus knew it was hard for the boys, but he brought in Charlie, to talk with them. He assured the boys they had a home, and their trust funds were theirs, if they decided not to. He knew the twins were looking to open a joke shop, and surprising even himself, he supported it.

Charlie hugged the twins after a long talk. "You know you're my brothers, no matter the last name. It sounds like it would be good for you."

Fred hugged him tightly. "You are the best big brother, though Bill comes a close second."

George agreed and turned to Severus. "If you mean it, we will."

Severus handed them the papers. "Your last name is your choice. You're welcome to Prince if you choose."

Fred and George signed the papers, allowing both men to adopt them, and becoming Princes. Severus was officially Snape-Prince, he had taken the second name, when he claimed the title years ago. He never wanted the title or estate, but claimed it, to keep it from the wrong hands. He was to drop Snape and become a Lupin, glad to be rid of his muggle father's last name, the man a drunken abuser. Charlie hugged them again, and assured them as they headed down for the wedding, he was happy. Rigel and Draco had been told, and saw from the twins they accepted, before told. Sirius and Lucius were acting as best men, but all four boys were involved, the marriage out in the back herb gardens.

The two grooms took their vows, in the simple herb gardens, their few family and guests were happy. After their vows were said, and the forms signed, Remus was happy to learn the twins had signed the papers.

As they headed for the picnic inspired reception Remus hugged the boys. "I'm happy the two of you accepted."

Fred returned the hug. "It means a lot to us, that you want us to be a member of your family for real."

Rigel broke up the sappy moment. "Stuck with you for good are we? Thought we'd ship you off to Egypt or something."

George put him in a headlock. "You know you're happy, and would miss us, if we left."

Draco agreed. "Now if we could just find a way of sending your former brothers off to some other corner of the world."

Fred groaned. "I thought we at least got rid of Percy, and then he had to go and apprentice in arithmancy to teach there."

Rigel shook his head. "Albus couldn't allow one of his little stool pigeons to leave the school."

Charlie reminded them though he tended to agree. "This is a wedding, and I am sure we have happier topics to discus."

Reminded of the reception, they put their minds back to the wedding, which was a happy occasion. Though on tables and not on blankets, the reception felt like a huge picnic lunch, with simple food like sandwiches and more. There was a band and dancing, and Narcissa got her way with the wedding cake, but on few other things. The men wanted simple, and this suited them, or they'd have eloped on her. The twins would be staying with Charlie, for two weeks, while they were on a honeymoon. They could be on their own, but opted to have some brother time.

Sirius was acting photographer and smiled as he took the couple's photo with the twins. He thought. 'James and Lily would be so happy.'

Fifth year had been interesting to say the least. The twins returned for their senior year, with more incentive to work hard, then before. Severus had their trusts set up, but promised the down payment on a store on top of it, if they aced all four of their NEWT exams. He knew they had taken the hardest three, but he knew they could do it, they had the brains. Rigel and Draco were working hard too, for their OWL exams, wanting to be top. Rigel had been named prefect for his year, Draco not too disappointed, Rigel was like the Remus of their group. The twins' new last name was more obvious, when Severus became Professor Prince, as his husband was Professor Lupin.

The twins did their new family, and Charlie proud, when they got E in potions and O in charms and transfiguration, as well as defense. Rigel and Draco had received O across the board on their OWL exams. Severus didn't give money, but signed the purchase papers, on Zonkos for them.

Fred was amazed when he looked around the shop the week before Rigel and Draco started sixth year. "I can't believe we're close to opening."

Rigel smiled as he picked up one of the products which he had helped them design. "You guys deserve this, you know you have earned it."

Draco agreed with him. "I am sure you could have opened it soon, without Uncle Sev's bribe money, if you hadn't passed the exams."

Severus had appeared in the door. "They could have used their trusts, but I had no doubt they would meet the challenge."

George turned to look at his adoptive father. "I hope you know how much yours and Remus' support of us has meant all this time."

Remus had come in with his husband. "You boys have all the love and support you need. You know you don't have to move."

Fred shook his head. "You're not winning on this. We are too old to be living at home, even if you guys are at school."

Severus shrugged. "There are six homes in the Prince estate, one here in Scotland. At least a few of them will be yours one day."

They had been having this debate, and the twins promised to consider, later on. If their dads didn't have a child, they'd split the homes, they still would but would get one less each, if there was a brother or sister. But for now they wanted to do this on their own. Like Severus, they didn't plan to touch their trust funds, if they could. They had accepted the shop, as they worked their ass off, on their exams. But they had used the money they made, selling their products in the mail order, to redecorate the shop and make products. There was a two bedroom apartment up stairs, and they were going to be living in it, for the near future they decided.

Abraxas had come into the shop, looking for Rigel, not surprised he was there. He had seen both Rigel and Draco work with the twins, and though they had fun, they would never do it for work. Draco was looking at business, and he knew Rigel was considering being a healer.

Rigel noticed him in the door and smiled. "I'm not late am I?"

Abraxas shook his head. "Not yet, I simply thought I'd come see what all the talk was about, with the store."

Fred whispered to George. "You know we have to find him someone to date. He is as young as our dads, well almost now."

Draco had overheard and whispered. "He is my grandfather, no matter how young he looks."

George shrugged. "Never know, your dad could have some brothers who are as young as his own kids. Could happen."

Fred agreed with him. "Your dad is the oldest, he will get the title, not worried about losing too much of the estate?"

Draco smirked and shook his head. "I want him happy, but you'd have more luck marrying off Uncle Sirius, then him."

Sirius would never marry, made that clear, with every passing year. He had never had a relationship for more than six weeks, and he liked it that way, he was still always on the road. He reminded his brother he didn't need to marry, when Regulus pressed, he already had a family. Regulus was the heir, and it was he who needed to carry on the line, and he had.

Draco looked at his cousin. "Other than our family as a whole, the only thing he seems interested in, is Rigel."

Author's note: Sorry I didn't explain Percy still at school before. Now Rigel is sixteen, and the romance will move full steam ahead. Keep up the reviews.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Rigel was happy to get back to school, it was his sixth year and starting to get good. He was a year away from being able to take his mage tests. He knew he was young, and many were in their twenties before their first level, but Abraxas had told him he would be ready, perhaps even for a first mastership rank. Uncle Luc had become a mage at seventeen, but not a first master, until he was twenty. Abraxas was a lord master, the second rank of mastership. Very few people obtained supreme, and they usually devoted their entire life to it, lived among the mages. Brax and Lucius had not lived among them, and had devoted time and attention to other things, like marriage and kids. Rigel knew he never would be one; he wanted to have a real job, and to marry and have kids of his own one day too.

They would miss the twins, on quidditch and around. Prince Practical Pranks though opened the day before school started, and they were there for the big opening. Seniors could leave all the time, but they'd only be able to go to the store once a month, but they had easy access of course.

Draco noticed Rigel was lost in his thoughts on the train. "Rigel?"

Neville shared a look with him. "What's wrong with him?"

Draco shrugged. "Missing the twins, have no idea. I guess we would have been pulling a prank on someone by now."

Blaise agreed with Draco on that. "Is he love sick or something? I didn't think he was interested in a twin, and it seems more than a prank."

Draco snorted and shook his head. "Rigel thinks of them as brothers, even before they became our cousins. There is something else."

Luna who had been reading a copy of her father's newspaper looked up. "He is worried about the alignment of the stars of course."

Neville looked at Luna who he had been dating since the end of last year. "Luna, I am not sure he even noticed the stars."

Rigel finally seemed to come out of whatever cloud he had been in. "So are we ready to prank the prat or what?"

Draco looked at his cousin like he had grown two heads. "Have you noticed we have been trying to get your attention for five minutes?"

Rigel shrugged, and started talking prank, ignoring the comment. Draco knew Rigel all too well, as did the others, and they didn't push. Luna had become friends with them a few years ago, before she began dating Neville, but friends through him. They followed him, happy to do a prank on their favorite target, where Percy and the headmaster could not come to the brat's aid. The only two red heads they got along with, well Charlie they did as they had finally met him, had graduated. Again they wished they could convince Percy to take a ministry job.

Ron was down the train with some of his little lion friends. They were surprised to see Hermione; they had thought the Ravenclaw had enough sense, to finally dump him. They had dated a bit last year, Luna had told them, but they thought even the know it all couldn't be so desperate.

Rigel pulled out a prank from his pocket. "We did promise the twins we would test out their products, and help promote the business."

Luna looked inside. "I feel a bit bad about pranking Hermione. She has an unfortunate boyfriend choice, but she is pretty nice."

Draco selected a different product then the one Rigel had chosen. "I guess the twins must have been psychic."

Rigel laughed and agreed when he noticed it was a gender specific product. "They likely doubted Ron would have any female friends."

Draco motioned the others to back off, and he slipped under Rigel's cloak "I would back off just in case."

Rigel motioned them back to the compartment. "I am sure we will all see the affects soon enough."

Draco found a crack in the window of the door, and sent the little ball inside before he scurried off. "I think I'll like this new one."

Luna was wondering when they were back in the compartment waiting to see, and for the food. "Exactly what was the product you used?"

Rigel shared a look with Draco and Neville. "You'll see soon enough, but the twins told us, it reminded them of the first time we met."

They heard shouts, and three figures bolt down the hall, well more like bounce down the hall. And they looked to be bright shades of green. It was the frog legs ball, it was a spell used on it, similar to what was used to make chocolate frogs. The boys' legs were now like frog legs, and they were green and covered in warts. Neville joined in the laughter; he was reminded of when Ron tried to steal his toad.

Neville grinned. "You know I finally got my own Owl instead of Trevor who is in retirement. Gran was so proud I passed all but potions."

Hermione appeared in the door and looked at them. "What did you do to them?"

Rigel shrugged. "No idea what you are talking about."

Hermione was not buying it for a moment. "You better fix whatever you did before we get to school, or you'll in trouble."

Draco snorted. "I am sure whatever they got into will wear off before then. You know for a witch with such brains, you sure did settle."

Hermione took off, and the group sunk down in laughter, until the food cart came. The spell only worked for a few hours, and they had done it early enough on the train, it would wear off. It would also be removed enough, that no one could trace the cause, not even Albus. He would of course suspect, but anyone could have the product, and he'd have no way to blame it on them. By the time they were in the hall later, Ron was back to normal, but he was shooting death glares at them. In six years Draco thought, little had changed.

Rigel was one again lost in his thoughts. 'Something has changed, I don't know what, but it has.'

Abraxas knew the time was approaching. Rigel was nearing seventeen, when he would reach sexual maturity, and a stage in his magic too. He believed that Rigel would start to feel things, or he held out hope, at least. He knew if Rigel didn't start feeling a connection, that he may never, and that Abraxas would never have him. He loved Rigel, and if he was happy with someone else, he would let Rigel be happy. He had been married, he had been in love and had a child before, Rigel deserved freedom.

It was the first weekend into the year, and Rigel was meant to come and study with him. Rigel was late, and he could not help but wonder if Rigel was perhaps with someone, interested in someone. He knew his grandson was dating, and Rigel would be one of the few at his age not to be.

He went in search of Rigel though he needed to be careful. "Where is he?"

He ran into Remus instead who saw his concerned face. "Is there something wrong?"

Abraxas shook his head. "No, the student I was meant to be tutoring, has not arrived."

Remus knew why he was being careful, even if the school knew now, Rigel was getting some extra credit help. "That isn't like him."

Abraxas agreed. "It is the first weekend and he may have forgotten we were starting. He is a teenager after all."

Remus didn't know about the mate, but he knew how serious Abraxas took his bond with Rigel. "I wouldn't think too much of it."

Abraxas knew he couldn't explain to the man what he was feeling. "It is just out of character for him. But he is sixteen."

Remus came with him. "Are you trying to convince yourself or me of that?"

Abraxas sighed. "Am I having any more luck with you that myself?"

Remus laughed. "I remember he is a teen all of the time. I have never seen you worried about him like this before."

Abraxas stopped. "I guess I should be grateful your sons are not here to get them into things, but I doubt that will stop them."

Remus had to agree, his adoptive sons may have been the early ring leaders, but they had been a group. The twins had come up with the prank devices, and their shop was already a success, but the scheming was not all them. The prank devices even the boys had a hand in, but they had come up with a lot of schemes, and pranks even on their own as well.

Abraxas knew he could be over reacting, but it wasn't easy for him, he felt the bond with Rigel. He knew if Rigel didn't feel the draw, and chose someone else, it would be even harder. It was another sign a mage could love, they felt stronger, including jealousy and sadness.

They spotted Draco and Remus spoke up. "Have you seen your cousin?"

Draco nodded. "He was with Blaise last time I looked, up in the library. They were right behind me, I don't know what slowed them up."

Brax has noticed the looks Blaise gave Rigel or at least in his mind the boy did. "He was meant to be meeting me."

Draco turned to his grandfather and was as careful as possible. "He was on his way to meet you. I don't know what Blaise is doing to keep him."

Ron had passed by them and sneered. "Sneaking into an alcove like the dirty homo he is. Going for a shag like the rest of them."

Abraxas ground his teeth trying to ignore the comment. "I would get into the hall, and stop spreading such rumors about other students."

Remus and Draco watched him as he headed up the stairs, and both wondered why he was so upset. Draco thought it was simple as his grandfather being upset, about the time. His grandfather and dad had a lot in common with each other, they had a strict side, and they didn't like when they were disobeyed. They were both loving, and would never raise a hand, but the boys did get grounded.

They found Rigel and Blaise but Percy had them cornered. "I know it was the two of you."

Rigel looked at him. "We were nowhere near your brother. We have been in the library working."

Percy sneered. "My brother was hexed, he in a lot of pain. He said he caught you two fucking like rabbits. The headmaster will deal with you."

Abraxas cleared his throat. "Interesting, I believe I saw your brother practically skipping into the hall. I suppose you have proof of this hex?'

Percy turned to look at him. "My brother wouldn't lie, and we know these have it out for him."

Remus shook his head. "You have no proof, so back off."

When Percy was gone Abraxas motioned for Rigel to follow him. "You are late."

Rigel waited until they were down in the rooms and was worried. "I'm sorry. You have to know I wasn't in a nook. He cornered us."

Abraxas calmed his breathing. "I believe you. Now let's get started."

Abraxas knew Percy had been up to trouble, it had been a set up, and he had to calm down. They had seen Ron, he hadn't been hexed, and Draco had said Rigel and Blaise were right behind them. He knew Rigel may be embarrassed, but he would not have lied, right to his face. He was reminded Albus always had it out for the boys, even if he had no idea who Rigel was.. When they were done, Rigel could not help but get over this feeling that Abraxas was upset, and worried the man was angry at him.

Abraxas shook his head. "No, just at the situation. There is nothing to worry about, I could never remain upset with you."

** Author's Note: So obviously, as someone pointed out, the twins' store couldn't be Weasley Wizarding Weases as in the books. So instead of WWW, they are PPP, Prince Practical Pranks. Keep up the reviews.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Abraxas knew he had to be careful, his jealousy nearly boiled over, with the whole incident. It was Halloween weekend, and he was starting to wonder if someone suspected, as Ron had pulled it more than once. Even Remus and Severus had no idea about it, only his son knew and Sirius suspected, as he had heard the start of the conversation. Sirius had heard him call Rigel his soul mate, but had taken his nephew from the room, but he never spoke of it. Abraxas had only seen him once mention it, when he like Lucius warned Brax, he'd not let him hurt Rigel. Sirius had even less understanding, he had none of the training, and he didn't understand the bond.

On the Friday evening Rigel was coming. They had a practice after dinner first, but Rigel was coming after quidditch. Next weekend was the first game of the season. Tomorrow was the Halloween party, and a trip into Hogsmeade, beforehand.

Rigel appeared exhausted after quidditch practice. "Brax?"

He had been lost in his thoughts and hadn't noticed him come in. "How was practice?"

Rigel smiled. "We're going to knock the lions off their brooms next weekend."

Brax took him in fully. "You didn't shower or change after practice."

Rigel blushed a bit at that. "I'm sorry, the practice ran late, and I knew you'd be worried if I was late."

Abraxas realized his anxiousness lately had not gone missed completely. "You can use my shower, and I will have an elf bring clothes."

Rigel blushed a little at the thought. "Are you sure?"

Abraxas motioned him towards the bathroom. "Go take a shower."

Rigel slipped into the bathroom, not sure why he was so nervous about it. It wasn't so unusual, it was like if he stayed with Uncle Severus which had had, and used his shower. He slipped into the shower, and took a long hot soak, his muscles were sore from being on a broom. They had no late afternoon class, well most of the team, so some had been on the broom earlier than usual.

Abraxas came into the bathroom, and for a moment he paused, and he could look through the glass. He shook his head, he knew he should not be in here, he should have sent the clothes in with an elf. He needed to get out of the room before Rigel noticed him.

Unfortunately Rigel noticed someone was in the room. "Brax?"

Abraxas found his voice. "I just brought in some fresh clothes for you."

Rigel nervously reached for a towel, and came out wrapped. "I should get dressed."

Abraxas put down the clothes and headed for the door. "Come out when you are done."

Rigel watched him go and went over to the clothes and thought to himself. 'He was watching.'

Abraxas was waiting for him when he came into the sitting room. "We will keep clothes here for you in case this happens again."

Rigel looked a bit nervous at that. "I don't think that I'll be that late in practice again. I'll shower before I come next time."

Abraxas came to his side. "Is there something wrong Rigel?"

Rigel felt the man practically breathing on him. "No. I'm sorry, I'm just tired, I guess I'm on edge."

Abraxas ran a hand down his arm. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable Rigel, please talk to me if something is wrong."

Rigel was worried about upsetting him. "Nothing is wrong. Can we please start training?"

Abraxas nodded and motioned him into his practice room. "I guess we would start soon, we have a shorter practice than normal."

Rigel tried to focus on practice, and after a time he did, both once and a while he was pulled back. He could feel the man's eyes on him, or his hand, and there seemed something so different. He reminded himself Abraxas always touched him, when they practiced, or watched him. But something seemed different, and not just because of the shower, something seemed different for him all year.

Abraxas was surprised when he didn't want to stay for tea after. "You need some energy or you will have a headache later."

Rigel was nervous but he took a seat on the edge of the chair. "I guess."

Abraxas handed him some coco, Rigel preferred it, over tea. His hand lingered on Rigel's. "You are so distracted tonight"

Rigel didn't pull away from him but he felt again this odd sensation. "I just have a lot on my mind."

Rigel stayed for a cup of coco and a cookie, but no talk, and soon vanished off. Abraxas was worried, he had been so careful until tonight, about how he approached Rigel at all. He felt such a draw to him, but he had sworn even if Rigel agreed, he'd not have relations with him till seventeen. When it came to the training, it could stunt his progress and skill, especially if it was with his master.

Abraxas went to take a cold shower. "Get yourself under control. You're not only going to scare him, but lose any chance you have with him."

Rigel had trouble sleeping the entire night before. Usually he slept like a baby after a long day of quidditch, and added to it classes and his night training, there was little reason he shouldn't. But his mind had been on what happened the night before. He kept trying to convince himself it was nothing, that Abraxas was his teacher, nothing else. The man had come into the bathroom to give him clothes, not to ogle him, or anything else. The man was Draco's grandfather, there was no way he would look at Rigel, he kept telling himself.

Draco had no idea what was wrong, but he watched his cousin in the morning, and knew something was off. He wondered what could have happened the night before, but he didn't push, Rigel rarely spoke of his training.

Draco reminded his cousin who was lost in his thoughts. "Finish so we can head into town."

Rigel looked up from his food. "Sorry."

Blaise shook his head. "I can't wait until next year, and we can go into town whenever we choose, not like this."

Draco agreed with him as the three finally headed out. "I think sixth years should at least get to go more than the younger grades, like weekends."

They were stopped by Percy who was standing with an odd look on his face. "Rigel you are to come with me."

Rigel was confused. "You have no reason to give me detention, and we are on our way for town."

Draco agreed with him. "Even you can't give him detention without reason."

Percy shook his head. "You have been summoned to the headmaster's office. It seems something urgent."

Rigel looked at the other two with a sigh. "I will see you guys in town after."

Draco and Blaise were reluctant, but they headed in to town, when Percy offered to give them detention otherwise. They knew Rigel could take care of himself, and the more time they took, the more of town Rigel would have to miss. They thought leave it up to Albus, to pick the day when they had town, to need to have a meeting with him. Rigel was even more depressed, as he followed Percy.

He had no idea what Albus was pulling, until he got up to the office, and found Uncle Severus was there as well. He was worried what was happening, especially when he saw his Papa was there as well. Papa didn't come to school very often.

He sunk into his Papa's arms. Daddy didn't come to school, it was more dangerous, as no one knew who his dad was really. "Papa?"

Rodolphus kissed his son on the head. "I am sorry to take you away from town, but there is something urgent."

Albus spoke up. "It hasn't hit the papers, but it seems that your Uncle, Rabastan is on the loose."

Rigel was confused. "Papa you said your brother got the kiss? He was in a black cell, everyone in a black cell, got the kiss."

Uncle Severus had an odd look. "It seems the dementors missed him. They assumed he was a husk in his cell all of this time."

Albus shook his head. "I always knew Fudge was incompetent and this is proof. They put him in a low security cell the other day.

Rodolphus explained to his son. "They decided they needed more black cells, and the living husks could be moved, he was one."

Severus looked at the headmaster and back. "What I don't understand is how they didn't check the man before they moved him."

Albus knew the man was accusing him of having some part. "The human guards are flunkies of Fudge. None know what they are doing."

Rodolphus took his son from the room, and down to the dungeons, having wanted to have this in private to start with. His son may be in danger, as he knew his brother would be out for blood, from being in prison. Rabastan would blame his brother for being in prison, the death of the woman he loved, even though it was the other way around. Of course the easiest way to him, was through his son.

The other worry was Albus was involved in this. Rabastan not getting kissed, when Sirius was meant to be, was no mistake. Someone made it happen. Rabastan was the perfect way to get Fudge out of office, and perhaps knock out some opposition, like Rodolphus as well.

Rodolphus looked at his son. "As far as the school knows, you will be living with your Uncles and not in the dorms."

Rigel had been told his Uncle was an animagus, and they worried he'd have an in. "As far as they know?"

Severus nodded to the floo. "You will be staying with Abraxas. It seems a smart idea to step up your training."

Rodolphus saw his son's look. "You know you will have all your normal classes, and we will ensure you are safe."

Rigel didn't want to mention the night before. "Okay."

Rodolphus kissed his son. "You can go into town, your Uncle will accompany you, until you meet your friends. You will have a watcher."

Rigel hugged his Papa, and assured him he understood, and was relieved to go into town. He was scared, he had heard about his Uncle, a madman who had tortured Neville's parents. He wondered if Neville knew yet, and his Papa told him Augusta was on her way, to tell her grandson. Rigel knew it would be just as hard on Neville, who was never that brave, to hear the news. He was scared, but he was also nervous, about Abraxas.

As Uncle Sev took him into town to meet Draco he told himself. 'You are just imagining things. The man is not interested in you at all.'

Author's Note: Review, review, review.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Rigel was moved out of the dorm rooms. The rest of the school wasn't told yet, but he was allowed to tell his house, what was going on. Shock ran through the house, and there was worry, as well. Many people accused their families of being black, because of their mage leanings. Many had members who were dark, but usually younger members, like his Uncle. For the sake of Rigel and Neville, the school wasn't to be told right away, as the news hadn't hit the newspapers. Albus had been against it, he thought the kids should know, for his own reasons, but hands were tied. Lucius used his power as head of the governors, as his dad was officially dead, to tie his hands on him. Rigel's friends assured him they would have his back, even if there was little chance his Uncle could come to school.

Rigel had tried to enjoy the day, and while in town, he had enjoyed himself. But back in the house, with the talk of his Uncle, it came back. He noticed Neville hadn't been in town, and was reminded his grandmother was there. Too soon he was moving into Brax's rooms.

Brax showed him a door. "We will have to use the room of requirements for training or your Uncle's. I couldn't have the school add another."

Rigel knew he was known to be living with his Uncles. He looked into the converted back to bedroom. "Okay."

Brax motioned to the door off to one side. "I had the bathroom linked to your bedroom, so you don't have to go into the hall."

Rigel looked a bit nervous at the bathroom. "Oh."

Abraxas stopped to look at him. "I assure you, when in the bathroom, the door from my room will ward. The powder has no shower."

Rigel tried to calm down. "Thanks for letting me move in."

Brax went to help him unpack. "You know I'm always happy for your company. Keeping you safe from your Uncle is only a part of it."

Rigel noticed as Brax took his underwear from the bag and grabbed to take them. "I'll put those away."

Abraxas kept a hold and put them in the drawer for Rigel. "I'd like you to go take a bath, before we have dinner, I'd think you're hungry."

Rigel stopped. "Can't I eat in the hall with my friends? I'm not a prisoner am I?"

A pained look flashed on Abraxas for a moment but he hid it. "Of course not, you're welcome to go upstairs, I thought it might be too much."

For a moment Rigel was going to apologize, he knew the man cared about him, but he slipped into the bathroom. His mind was on his so called Uncle, and all the worries, and on Neville who was a good friend. And he could admit the incident in the bathroom last night, was still in his head, and it left him feeling at odds around the man. He wished he could talk to someone, but the man was Draco's grandfather, he couldn't. He knew his training was important, but he wished he was living with his Uncles, as the school believed.

He didn't even look for Abraxas when he got out of the shower, and headed up for the hall, for dinner. Draco saw his worried expression, but didn't push, he knew everything was a lot for Rigel to handle. Rabastan was remotely related to him, but definitely not the same.

Luna appeared next to Rigel when they were finishing. She had become a friend of his. "You need to come with me."

Draco shook his head. "Luna he needs to go down and we are working on a project."

Rigel knew it seemed not likely on a Saturday but he nodded. "I will see you later Luna."

She stopped him. "I know. Neville told me, and he is really upset, he could use a friend right now."

Rigel was somehow not surprised she knew and he went with her. "I thought his Gran was here."

Draco had come with them. "I saw her leave before. You know she has never been the most caring person."

Luna shook her head. "Neville says it is only in public, she has raised him, and adores him. She went through to see about his parents."

Rigel was reminded the couple was in the hospital thanks to Rabastan. "I pray he would not be sick enough."

They had to be careful about what they said, as the school didn't know, so they didn't let on. Neville was in the room, and was shaken more than Rigel had ever seen him, which was saying something. Neville was not his parents, they had been some of the best aurors out there. Rigel and Draco befriended him on the train, when saving him from Ron, and had done it ever since. Rigel was likely more at risk, but Neville knew his parents were the reason Rabastan was caught, and Bella was kissed. It was their torture, he finally got arrested for, after years.

Neville looked up when they came in. "I told Luna not to worry you guys."

Rigel sunk down next to him. "You know I know how it feels. And we're your friends."

Draco agreed with him. "Does your house know?" And when Neville shook his head. "I am surprised your Gran left you so soon then."

Neville shook his head. "I asked her too. I am worried about my parents, she is going to see them safe. She is coming back tomorrow."

Rigel took out a pack of exploding snap after he sent an elf to tell Brax where he was. "I think we need a game."

Neville smiled a little and let himself be dealt in. It may seem funny, but they had often played, when they were having an off day or more. They had played on the first train ride, and a lot since then, and both Draco and Luna understood. Rigel was relieved, when Neville was at least less pale, when they left him at the entrance to the kitchens. Hopefully his house would know soon, and he would have the extra comfort.

Rigel noticed Brax up reading when he came back but he just passed him with a quick. "Goodnight."

The past week had not been comfortable. Abraxas had a feeling that Rigel was avoiding him, and he didn't know why really. For now the extra training was on hold, even if it was the reason Rigel was staying with him, he was too distracted. Rabastan didn't hit the newspapers until almost the end of the week, and since only the snakes had known, it didn't spread. There was a lot of talk, and both Rigel and Neville got a lot of looks, wondering if they would become targets. The teachers all kept reminding them, the school had strong wards, to keep them safe.

Rigel was happy when the first quidditch game arrived. The twins had come to support them, and Rigel was surprised, when not only Papa but Daddy had come. Daddy had never come, because of the risk, and quidditch was so minor. But he was there to cheer his son on to victory.

After the game Rigel went into his arms. "I didn't know you were coming."

He had been presented as Rodolphus' second husband and Rigel's dad so he held his son. "Your Papa and I thought you could use me."

Rodolphus agreed with his husband. "We thought we could take you out for a bite to eat and have some time with you."

Rigel nodded. "I'd like that Papa."

Lucius had come and looked at his own son and back. "I hope you don't mind the company."

Draco was a bit surprised they got to leave campus. "I thought with everything going on….."

Rodolphus shook his head. "It is safe enough in town, and we're not alone. A certain four legged friend and others are around."

Rigel knew that meant his beloved Uncle Padfoot was here somewhere. "Did he come to my game?"

Regulus laughed as he led his son to the gates. "Do you think he came this far and missed it? He couldn't come into the stands of course."

Rigel didn't see his Uncle, but he wasn't surprised, when they were in town. His Uncle's form was known, even though he was thought dead, for years. It had only been in the past few years, Rigel knew the truth of his Uncle, and it made him think of Rabastan as well. He knew Uncle Siri had been innocent, and about to get the kiss though, and his Papa's brother was a murdering criminal.

Rigel's dads were happy to take him into town, and spend some time. Abraxas had thought it would be good, he said Rigel was distracted, and quite withdrawn. He thought perhaps a visit from both of his dads would help him.

Back at school they were in his Uncles rooms and Daddy assured him. "We're staying in the UK for now. If you need us, we'll come."

Rigel wasn't sure. "Daddy I don't want you to take any risks."

Rodolphus calmed his son. "Albus believes I remarried after your Daddy, and you are my new husband's son, I blood adopted."

Rigel was not convinced. "Then why do you think Uncle Rabastan will be after me? He will not think I am the same baby."

Rodolphus sighed. "My brother will want revenge on me, any way he can. I don't want to scare you prince, but the easiest way is you."

Regulus added. "But you are here in the school, and you have a lot of people to keep you safe. We won't let him ever touch you I promise."

Severus had to add. "We have to be careful. If Rabastan has suspicions Rigel is actually the baby, he may tell Albus."

Abraxas shot the man a look. "Rigel is already on guard enough, and he doesn't need to worry about that as well."

He knew they loved him, and wanted to keep him safe, and he was grateful. But as much as the truth scared him, he knew he needed to know. He was grateful when he was allowed to go to his party, and think about other things, than the danger. He prayed Rabastan would be caught soon, and dealt with, before there was any chance of the truth coming out. He knew Albus was a bigger threat, if he knew Rigel was in fact the son of Rodolphus and Regulus, that he kidnapped as a baby. He had let the world believe Harry was dead, and Rigel could break it all.

When he got back from the party he was slightly disappointed his daddies were gone. "I kind of hoped they'd still be here."

Abraxas looked up. "You said goodbye before you went to the party, but they'll be close. You know you can talk to me as well."

Rigel nervously sat on the edge of the couch as the man motioned him to sit. "I know."

Abraxas put a hand on his hand. "You have been avoiding me all week. "

Rigel didn't look at him. "I haven't, I have just been worried."

Abraxas squeezed his hand and raised Rigel's eyes to look at him. "You have. Have I hurt you?"

Rigel shook his head. "No."

Abraxas ran a hand down his face. "You know how much I care for you. If something is bothering you, you need to tell me."

Rigel was starting to feel uneasy, he could have sworn the man was growing closer, and the hand in his lap was close to his crotch. He told himself he was reading too much into it, the man was holding his hand, that was where his hand was. Abraxas often sat with him, they read together, trained together, so much more. It wasn't that it scared him, or the thought repulsed him, he was just so confused by this all.

Abraxas shocked them both when his lips just lightly touched Rigel's. "I promise it will be okay."

Author's Note:Review, review, review. Please review.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Rigel was completely startled, he had no idea what to make, of the kiss. He had known something was different, Brax was so close, touching him. They had touched before, been close before, but something was different. He had never thought Brax would kiss him, the man was Draco's grandfather, older than his dads. He wasn't sure, he was scared and confused, the emotions flooding through him.

Abraxas worried, he could feel and not just see, the shock and confusion in the face of Rigel. He had known, he had felt how uncomfortable Rigel had been as of late, but he had acted. He had never lost such control of himself, and reminded himself, it was his bond.

Rigel pulled away from him. "What?"

Abraxas tried to calm him down. "Rigel, it's okay, I'm sorry if I scared you."

Rigel jerked away from him. "You kissed me. You kissed me."

Abraxas felt a pain in his chest. "Rigel I'm sorry, you know I'd never force or hurt you, ever. I…."

Rigel pulled further away from him. "Don't please don't."

Abraxas tried to calm him. "Rigel how about you sit down and we will talk."

Rigel shook his head. "No."

Abraxas turned and walked over to the fireplace and threw down some floo powder. An elf answered. "I need my son, only my son."

The elf understood and Lucius appeared. "Dad what is happening?"

Abraxas explained quietly. "I think Rigel could use you."

Lucius understood, Rigel's dads didn't know the truth yet. "I will be at school as soon as I can. I am surprised you acted so fast."

Abraxas shook his head. "I seem to have turned into an impulsive teen."

Lucius sighed. "Just try to keep him calm, and I will be there as soon as I can."

Abraxas watched his son disappear and thought to himself. 'Better said than done.'

He turned around, and he found he was alone in the room, Rigel was gone. He was worried, he had been talking quietly to Lucius, but Rigel had already been so upset. He knew Rigel was in bad shape, and with everything happening, him being out in the school wasn't a good thing. Rigel was so confused, and Abraxas was kicking himself, he should have more control. He wasn't a teen, he was old enough to be Rigel's grandfather, even if he didn't look it. It was his soul mate, and he could feel how confused and scared Rigel was, even before he kissed him. But though he had that powerful empathic link, there was also a strong physical draw, and he had given in to it.

He poked his head into Rigel's room, hoping he would find the boy there, or in the bathroom. He found he wasn't, and he was starting to worry about where Rigel may have got to, before there was a knock on the door.

He was surprised to find a Prince, but not either of the usual two. "Fredrick, what may I do for you?"

Fred shook his head. "We were visiting Remus and Severus for dinner, and Rigel appeared."

Abraxas was relieved to hear Rigel had gone to them and not off into the school wandering. "Thank you."

Fred stopped him when he was about to come. "Severus sent me, to tell you where he was, and that Rigel is going to stay over there for a bit."

Abraxas stopped dead in his tracks when he heard that. "Has he told you?"

Fred shook his head. "He wouldn't tell us anything, just he didn't want to come back here, he wanted to go home."

Abraxas felt his heart being torn from his chest. "I need to see him."

Fred shook his head. "They sent me to get an overnight bag. It has been thought, that it best Rigel stay with them for now."

Abraxas allowed the man to come in and help him pack a bag. "Just make sure Rigel knows that I am worried, and care about him."

Fred assured him he would, and taking the bag, headed back to his dads' rooms. He and George may have been nearly seventeen when adopted, and they'd never use the terms, but they saw the men as dads. Charlie and Bill were the only red heads to call them family any more, and it had been so long since their own parents welcomed them, since they were eleven. Rigel was a part of that family too.

Lucius arrived soon after, and he had never seen his dad so upset, not openly like this. He was a warm man in private, and he had mourned Lucius' mother, but he was usually a calm person. When he heard Rigel had moved to his Uncles, he understood more.

Abraxas looked at the photo of the boys on the mantle. "I was a fool. He is so young, and he has no idea about the soul mate."

Lucius put a hand on his arm. "I agree, you should have spoken to him first, but we both know you never meant to hurt him."

Abraxas collapsed down in a chair. "I don't know if he will even come back. I feel like my heart is in a million pieces."

Lucius perched on a chair arm near him. "I know it must be killing you, but he will calm, and I will speak to him too if it helps."

Abraxas rested his head in his hands. "I have to make this right, I can't stand knowing I have hurt him."

Lucius tried to calm his dad, reminding him he hadn't hurt him, just scared him. Lucius knew Rigel, he had trouble sometimes with the fact Brax and Draco's grandfather Abraxas, were the same people. It would help his dad, it would be hard for Rigel, if he looked his age at all. Marrying a man his dad's age would have been hard enough, without a grandfather's age, both Malfoy men knew.

Lucius looked towards the door. "I am sure the Uncles are working their magic. They will help him calm down, and come talk."

Severus and Remus had a family dinner that night. It wasn't perhaps the best timing, with the news of the escape of Rabastan, and all. But the twins had been invited to dinner, a week ago, as they were coming to campus for the game. They may have only been a family for less than two years, but they saw the boys like sons, happy to have them. They hoped they'd have their own one day, and the twins were adults, but still. They knew the twins had dinner with Charlie a few nights before, he kept his promise, to be there for them.

They were surprised when the painting opened, and a very upset Rigel came into the room. Rigel and Draco both knew the passwords, how to come into their rooms, and knew they were allowed to. It wasn't the first time, it was just in the shape Rigel was in, which startled them.

Remus went over to him. "Rigel what happened?"

Rigel didn't want to talk at all. "Can I stay here?"

Severus had come to their side. "You know we have an extra room, but you're supposed to be staying with Abraxas."

Rigel went rigid and even whiter. "No."

Remus shared a worried look with his husband but turned back to Rigel. "How about you spend the rest of the weekend with us?"

Severus agreed. "The school thinks you're here, and I am sure you will soon want to return."

Rigel shook his head. "I want to go home."

Remus took Rigel into his arms. "Cub what is wrong? You love school. I know the news about your uncle scared you."

Severus noticed Rigel looking at the twins, and suggested that Fred go and tell Abraxas where Rigel was. Abraxas would be worried, they assumed he likely had little idea where Rigel was, and perhaps would know what was happening. George made an excuse, he needed to get back to the shop, since they had been done their cake as well when he came. The twins knew Rigel needed the men right now.

Remus took his nephew into the bedroom the boys used when they stayed here. Rigel curled up in a ball in the bed, and didn't want to talk, his body was racked with shaking. Remus had not seen his godson like this in so many years, since he was a little boy, and first came home.

Remus tried again. "Rigel I want to help you, but I can't, if you won't tell me what is wrong."

Rigel wouldn't look up at him and only Remus with his hearing could make out what he said. "He kissed me."

Severus mouthed to his husband. 'What?'

Remus was confused even though he heard the words. "Who kissed you cub?"

Rigel looked up for a half moment. "Brax." And then buried his head again.

Remus was shocked when he heard that. "He kissed you? Did he hurt you cub? Did he touch you?"

Rigel shook his head. "My hand. And he has been really close. But he kissed me, he kissed me."

Severus shared a confused look with his husband and seeing Fred had returned he went to see him. "Did he say anything?"

Fred shook his head. "No. Other than being very worried, and I believe Lucius was about to come see him."

Severus told his husband, and headed next door, hoping to find out what was going on. Remus convinced Rigel to tell him what happened, and was shocked, when he heard about things like the shower. Remus didn't know anything about the soul mate, but he knew the two had been close, and he never thought Abraxas would force himself on Rigel. He wasn't sure he really had.

He held Rigel as he was starting to calm down. "Did he hurt you Rigel or just scare you?"

Rigel looked at him. "He didn't hurt me. The kiss was soft, and he never touches me, not like that. But he kissed me."

Remus nodded. "Did you not like the kiss? Or was it just confusing? I know it can be a bit scary."

Rigel wasn't certain. "I guess it didn't feel bad. But it's wrong isn't it? He is older than you, he is Draco's grandsire."

Remus sighed. "In many ways he is like my age. But you have always known him as Brax, that is different for you."

Rigel was still shaking. "You don't think it is wrong I let him kiss me?"

Remus held him close. "You didn't. But if you liked him, it's okay cub, even your daddies would agree. It is nothing wrong."

Rigel held to him. "I am so confused. I don't want to go back."

Remus agreed. "You will stay here for the rest of the weekend cub. And when you're feeling a bit better, you and Brax will talk."

When Rigel was still shaking in his arms, Remus assured him he didn't have to alone, if he chose. Remus got Rigel to go take a bath, and called for some hot coco to be brought, when Rigel was out. Remus had mixed emotions, he didn't like this, the kiss. He had no idea what the man was thinking, even if he was attracted to Rigel, he shouldn't have acted like that. He thought Abraxas was lucky he was the one here.

He shook his head when Fred asked if he would contact Rigel's dads. "I think they have enough to worry about right now."

Author's Note: The two will talk next chapter. And Rabastan will make his first appearance. So review review review review.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Lucius had come to school; it had taken some time, as he hadn't wanted anyone to know where he was going. He had agreed with his dad, it was not the right time to worry his dads, about this. He knew he needed to speak to Rigel, not for his dad's sake, but his nephew. His dad was upset, all those years he had never seen his dad like this, and cared about him too. But he had made it clear to his dad, when he was still in the painting, his concern was for Rigel. He had told his dad, he wouldn't let him hurt Rigel, and he knew in his heart his dad hadn't.

Remus was not surprised, when Lucius had come, he had known a Malfoy would arrive. If it had been Abraxas, he'd not have allowed him in just yet, but Lucius he allowed into their rooms. He could see Rigel's shock, when Lucius came into his room, but he left them alone.

Lucius looked at Rigel. "Can I come sit down?"

Rigel wasn't sure. "You have come to convince me to return to your dad?"

Lucius shook his head. "No. I have come because I know my nephew is upset, and he needs someone to talk to."

Rigel didn't protest when he sat down. "I didn't mean to act like a baby, I was just confused, I'm still confused."

Lucius put a hand on his arm. "Trust me prince, my dad understands, and so do I. I know having him kiss you, must be confusing, a lot."

Rigel nodded. "Why would he kiss me? I don't get it. He is your dad."

Lucius knew what he had to do, and his dad agreed. "He is, but he is also Brax."

Rigel was reminded again of his special bond with the man. "Brax has always been there, even when I was scared, and felt alone."

Lucius agreed. "Rigel, there is something you need to know, about why you were able to wake my dad."

Rigel was a bit surprised. "I thought he always was in the painting?"

Lucius shook his head. "He was asleep until you came to the manor, and he was able to lead you to the den, when you were lost."

Rigel remembered when he had the fever and had run away. "I used to go see him at night, until Papa and Dad asked me not to."

Lucius agreed. "Rigel do you know what a soul mate is?"

Rigel shook his head, but something came to him. "When I told you about the painting, Brax used the term."

He hadn't really thought about it, but he remembered, that day stuck in his mind always. Uncle Sirius had taken him from the room, before the conversation began, and he had never asked. He had been so intent on freeing Brax, and Uncle Luc had told him what was needed, he didn't push further. The term was likely in the back of his head, as it had been for his Uncle, but he had never seen a need to ask.

Lucius thought his dad should be the one, but he knew Rigel wouldn't talk with him yet. He gently explained about soul mates, two people destined to be together, their souls linked together. He told Rigel with mages, that bond was even stronger, and brought Abraxas back.

Rigel was a bit shocked to realize what he was saying. "But your mother?"

Lucius smiled. "My father and mother loved each other, but it wasn't true love, it was an arranged marriage."

Rigel knew his Aunt and Uncle had an arranged marriage as well. "He wants to marry me? Has he always wanted to, when I was little?"

Lucius laughed and assured him. "No. He felt a connection to you, when you were little. He wanted to teach you and protect you, like he did."

Rigel felt relief flood through his body. "Okay. It would just be a bit odd to…."

Lucius assured his nephew he understood. "The feelings have grown since you are nearing adulthood. My father is very attracted to you."

Rigel blushed in the cheeks. "He has been looking at me. He came in when I was in the shower."

Lucius had been told by his dad. "He meant to bring you clothes. He may be older, but he does still act like a teen sometimes."

Rigel tried to calm his blushing. "Do I have to marry him? Am I going to be forced to marry him, like Papa and his ex-wife?"

Lucius shook his head. "Of course not prince, no one especially not Brax, would force you to. All he wants is for you to be happy."

Rigel wasn't sure. "He wants to be with me, he kissed me. I like him; I want to continue with my studies, but this, I'm not sure."

Lucius assured him. "Not all soul mates marry. He is willing to continue teaching and working with you, if it is ever more."

Rigel looked at a photo. "The kiss wasn't that bad. I mean I was just confused. It didn't bother me really, just who he is."

Lucius smiled a little at the admission. "Maybe you should talk to him. You know how worried he is that he has hurt you."

Rigel knew he was right, and didn't want to worry Brax, he cared about him. He knew Brax, deep down he had always known he wouldn't hurt him; he had just been confused by the kiss. He was still unsure, he liked Brax a lot, he had a special bond with him. He always called him Brax, not his proper name when he found it out, because he was Brax and not Abraxas to him.

Remus had come into the room, and though the talk of a soul mate shocked him a bit, he wasn't all that surprised. Lucius had known he was there, and allowed him to hear, as he knew it would help Rigel sort this all out for himself.

Remus kissed Rigel when he said he was going back. "You know you're always welcome here when needed."

Rigel nodded. "I know. Thank you Uncle Moony."

Lucius remained behind when Rigel had gone. "I'm sorry we hadn't told you before."

Remus shook his head. "I understand. I just want to know my cub is safe."

Lucius had another shock for him. "That is the other reason I have come. I told my dad before I came over here."

Severus had come into the room. "That doesn't sound good."

Lucius shook his head. "Rabastan was spotted less than a hundred miles from here."

They knew it could have been rumors, but aurors checked, and his magic was found in the area. Rodolphus worried, he had heard rumors his brother had been an animagus, but they didn't know what form. They knew Albus claimed he had put up new wards, but they had their doubts, and an animagus may or may not be able to enter. Rigel was not as safe as they thought.

Lucius shook his head. "It seems even more likely Albus helped him escape. But what is clear, our fears Rigel is his target, are true."

Abraxas was pacing in his rooms, worried about Rigel, for two different reasons. His son had told him, the news that had come to the manor, before he left. They had known, Rabastan would come after his brother, for the death of Bella. Rodolphus was the one who had the imperius curse on him, and went to prison, not alone his son kidnapped. But Rabastan was crazy, he had been in love with his sister in law, and he would be out for revenge. And if Albus was helping him, Albus of course had his own reasons, to go after them. Rigel would always be the easiest target for the man, and now they knew he was in the area, the fear only increased.

He was surprised when the door opened, well by the fact he thought it would be his son, and it wasn't. He had hoped Lucius would be able to help, calm down Rigel, and hopefully he would return to him soon. He had hoped, but he hadn't thought it would happen so soon.

Abraxas kept his distance. "Rigel, I'm glad you came back. I'm so worried I hurt you."

Rigel shook his head. "You didn't hurt me, just confused me, a bit."

Abraxas nodded. "I know, and scared you, a bit as well. It's okay to say it."

Rigel came towards him. "Uncle Luc told me about the soul mate thing."

Abraxas was only partially surprised by that. "I had told him he could. I want you to know I'd never force you, it will always be your choice."

Rigel didn't doubt him. "I know, but you kissed me."

Abraxas motioned him to sit. "I should have spoken to you first. I am sorry I asked so impetuous on you."

Rigel took a seat near him. "The kiss wasn't bad. But I didn't like you in the bathroom with me."

Abraxas sighed. "I know, and I swear I will never again. I went to take you clothes, and I…."

Rigel cut him off. "I believe you."

Abraxas looked at his room and back. "You can choose to remain with your Uncles, if you'd feel safer, and come for lessons."

Rigel was a bit surprised by that. "You don't want me here?"

Abraxas stopped him. "Of course I do, I just don't want you to worry. If you'd feel more comfortable with your Uncles, I'd allow it."

He wanted Rigel to understand, he cared deeply about him, and never wanted to scare him either. If Rigel was unsure, he could stay with his Uncles, which is what the school believed he was. Abraxas hoped with time he would come back, when he felt safer, but he wouldn't push. He never meant to scare Rigel, he cared so deeply, and he just wanted to do whatever needed to make this right.

Rigel was tempted for a moment, he knew his Uncles would have him, Uncle Moony said he would. But he knew he should stay, he wasn't a child anymore, he would be seventeen in less than a year. He also knew Abraxas wouldn't hurt him, he always knew that.

Rigel shook his head. "As long as you promise not to come into my room or bathroom when I'm in there, I want to stay."

Abraxas nodded. "I may have to enter the bedroom, if you're in trouble, like a bad dream."

Rigel was reminded of the ones he had of late. "I'm fine with that."

Abraxas sent an elf to retrieve Rigel's things. "I won't push, but I'd like to continue to explore a closer physical relationship with you."

Rigel was a little taken back by that. "You want sex?"

Abraxas stopped him. "No, no, definitely not when you're so young But holding your hand, holding you, kissing you."

Rigel was turning a bit red again with the thought. "If we take it slow, maybe, I guess I am okay with it."

Abraxas gently kissed him on the lips tenderly. "As slow as you need I promise."

Rigel was a bit uneasy, so he was sent off to his room, to unpack. Rigel's mind was swirling, he could admit the second kiss, wasn't as bad. The first wasn't bad, it had just scared him, nothing else. The kiss was tender, and he could admit it wasn't something he was opposed to. It wasn't his first kiss, and it wasn't like the kissed he had shared with some boys his age, he could admit.

He was surprised when he went back, he found Brax talking to Uncle Severus. He was shocked, when he heard them talking about his so called uncle, and he listened in silence from behind them. He didn't make himself known until Uncle Severus was gone.

Abraxas noticed him and turned to him. "You shouldn't be listening in Rigel, you know that."

Rigel stopped. "If my Uncle Rabastan is in the area, I should know."

Abraxas agreed. "You should, and I promise we weren't hiding it from you. I just meant, you should have told us, so we could explain."

Rigel knew he was being honest. "Was he here for me or for the headmaster?"

Abraxas motioned him to sit. "I'm not sure Rigel, but he hasn't got near the school yet."

Rigel was still a bit shaken. "Yet."

Abraxas knew there was no way that he could lie, or they could deny, the man could come close. But Rigel was training, and they would ensure he was safe, his Uncle wouldn't get near him. There was a new concern though, not only about the man being seen near school, but in France. Severus had come, as he had news himself, which he had shared with Lucius.

Abraxas took a deep breath. "Someone was snooping around in France. Arabella is safe with the veela, but there is concern, who was looking."

Author's Note: review review review review.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Arabella had been in France for many years, and safe, they believed. Severus had taken her there, knowing Albus would be irate, about Rigel. He had threatened her and her cats once, and they weren't going to allow him to follow through with it. They would never have rescued Rigel without her, she had helped keep an eye on him, and got him out. Their magic would have been seen, so she had got the muggle cops to go in, and remove Rigel from the home. Rigel loved the old lady, she had taken good care of him, and had given him Tuck, when he was little. The home they gave her was near both the Delacaurs, long-time allies of the group, and the veela village. Arabella was now staying with the veela, Lady Delacuar's mother having taken the woman in, until it was safe. She would die before she gave up Rigel, she had taken an oath but it wasn't needed, but they wouldn't let her die for Rigel. Rigel would blame himself if anything happened to the woman.

Rabastan was their main concern of course. He hadn't been in France, it seemed Albus was looking, but they weren't certain why. He had told the world Harry was dead, and would gain nothing, if the world knew him alive. They assumed he wanted to kill him off, to cover his tracks.

Rigel was out with his friends in mid-October, heading towards town. "I'm so happy, that these weekends have been made once a month."

Draco agreed with his cousin on that. "It's not fair, that the seniors get to leave campus, whenever they don't have a class."

Blaise shrugged. "We'll be seniors next year anyways. But it would be easier to date, and there all of these new businesses in town too."

Rigel looked back towards the school a bit. "I'm just happy I can go at all."

Blaise tried to lift his spirits and distract him from worries of his Uncle. "Percy did his best."

Draco laughed when he heard that. "His best, funny. He wouldn't catch us, if we hexed someone right in front of his face."

Blaise snorted. "And the teachers thought you may calm down, without the twins around."

Rigel shrugged when he heard that. "Well the twins need to test out new products before they sell them in their store after all."

Draco shook his head. "Still don't get how my godfather landed himself those two as sons."

Ron had come up behind them and smirked. "Better you than us. Our family has never been so happy, as to be rid of those slime balls."

Rigel looked at the kid with a sneer. "They are worth ten times any of you, but your brothers Charlie and Bill. Happy to have them."

Ron spat at their feet. "Charlie is as much a traitor. I have tried to convince my parents to disown him as well."

Draco shook his head as the rat stormed off. "He is turning out more and more like Percy with every passing day."

Percy was a thorn in their side, thankfully none of them took his course, and had to deal with him. He was still watching them, trying to find excuses to have them in detention, as often as he could. He usually had no reason, he wasn't quick enough to catch them, when he had reason. He was on the payroll of Albus, as more than a member of staff, and they had to be careful.

They headed into town, and Rigel tried to focus on the day, and not his worries. He knew his Uncles were both in town, not to mention Uncle Padfoot and some others from home as well. They wanted him to live still, and he shouldn't have to miss out on today.

Rigel noticed as they got into town that Luna was alone without Neville who were usually inseparable. "Where is Neville?"

Luna turned to look at him. "His Gran didn't want him leaving the school, while your Uncle is on the loose."

Draco wasn't surprised. "After how she basically lost her son and daughter in law, I'm not surprised."

Blaise looked at Rigel. "I guess you should be grateful you weren't forbidden from going."

Luna broke in. "Neville didn't really want to come. I kind of suspect his Gran forbid him, so he didn't have to be embarrassed, not to come."

Rigel knew their friend was never one of the bravest. "He doesn't have to be embarrassed. No one could blame him for being worried to come."

Draco agreed with him. "The only one who would, is Ron, but he has not enough brains, to be worried."

Luna looked towards the prank shop and the candy shop. "I promised to pick him up a few things, to cheer him up, since he couldn't come."

Rigel looked at the others. "I'll join you guys in the prank shop soon. I am going to go with Luna to the candy shop."

Luna was a bit surprised to hear that. "You don't need to come with me."

Rigel knew he didn't, but he wanted to, he assured her. He knew Neville would be worried, though Rabastan wouldn't know about Luna, he thought. There was little concern that Neville would be a target, even Augusta knew that, but they were still being cautious. Neville's parents were the reason the man had been in prison, but Rigel would still be the bigger target, for his Uncle.

Rigel was in the shop when he noticed something odd. "I swear I saw a dog."

Luna looked at him in confusion. "This isn't a muggle area, and not many wizards, own dogs. There would not be one in the shop."

Rigel knew she made sense but once again he swore he saw a spotted tail. "I guess I am just jumpy and seeing things."

Luna put a hand on his arm. "You know, what you said about Neville, was true for you as well."

Rigel knew she was right but shook his head. "I would go stir crazy if I was stuck up in the school all the time."

When he saw it one more time, he realized it was his Dad. His Uncle was much bigger, and he was black, where his dad was a sleek Irish setter when he transformed, and had a spotted tail. He hadn't known his dad was coming, just that there would be others in town, along with his Uncles. He likely hadn't been told, because he didn't like when his dad came, as it was a risk to him. He followed the dog into the back room, but even when the wards went up behind him, he was unsure. He realized looking at the dog, something felt wrong.

Rigel backed up against the door. "You're not my Dad. Who the hell are you?"

Abraxas was worried, he had never felt like this, ever since Rigel had left. He knew there were plenty of people in town, to keep an eye on him, and he knew to be careful. But Abraxas had this bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, that something was up, and he couldn't get rid of it. He had never felt like this before, the closest had been with his son, when he was younger. He was reminded this was his soul mate, and his connection was that much stronger, and so was the concern that went with it.

He finally gave up trying to be patient, and had to head into town, or he knew he would never calm. Like his son, he was an animagus, most of their group were. Rigel's dads were a snake and dog, Lucius and Abraxas were both snakes as well, and Sirius was a dog of course.

He was about to transform when he was surprised by the arrival of his son. "Lucius."

Lucius had let himself into the rooms. "Where is Rigel?"

Abraxas shook his head. "It is Hogsmeade weekend I remind you. He has plenty of chaperones around him."

Lucius hadn't forgotten. "I was sure when I sent you word this morning, you would have kept him from going."

Abraxas looked at his son like he had lost his mind. "Lucius I have received no word from you. Surely you didn't send an owl."

Lucius shook his head. "I was away and didn't have my journal. I sent Dobby to you, you know he would never fail to come."

Abraxas called the elf and the elf appeared. "Why didn't you come earlier?"

Dobby bowed. "The school wards not be letting me through. They only be letting me through, when you be calling from within."

Lucius looked at his son's former nanny elf. "Then why didn't you come back to me, and tell me."

Dobby was shaking. "I try master, but I be stuck, I be stuck in school kitchens, not be able to leave. School elves not be helping."

Abraxas looked at his son. "Why would you send word? What happened?"

Lucius turned to his dad. "I found out that we were right, Rabastan has an animagus form. One of my spies learned, he's a dog."

Abraxas wasn't concerned all that much. There were only a few dogs in town, so even Sirius had to be careful, when he was in town. He asked his son, if the man had a form similar to Padfoot, that may be a concern. Lucius shook his head, and told his dad he was a dingo, and looked nothing like Sirius. It seemed odd, the Slytherins all had a snake form, except Regulus, who like his brother was a loyal dog. But dingoes were wild dogs, and were very different, they were not man's best friend.

Lucius and he headed into town. Lucius didn't think it could be much of a concern, a dingo didn't look anything like Padfoot, but they had to be careful. He had thought for now, until Rigel knew what to watch out for, they had to be cautious.

Abraxas thought. "Albus must have realized elves could be used to bring in messages. He changed the wards, only elves called in, can come."

Lucius agreed with him. "I didn't think I had time, to head back to the manor, for the journal. I was at the ministry when I learned."

Abraxas knew of course he couldn't apparate from within the building. "You could not have known this would happen."

They ran into Severus when they got into town. He had been visiting with his sons. "What are you doing here?"

Abraxas had to be careful about drawing attention so they went into the back of the twins' shop. "Lucius came with news about Rabastan."

Fred had come in and he heard. "He isn't in the area again is he?"

Lucius noticed Draco had come in with Fred. "Where is Rigel?"

Draco wasn't certain why they were so worried. "He went to the candy store with Luna. He should be here any minute though."

George pointed out. 'There will be others with him of course. The shop is right next door."

They filled the others in, Blaise had remained in the shop, about what was happening. Draco was worried, they both knew animals could be missed around here, especially with all of the people. He reminded himself Rigel noticed things most people didn't, and he would not fall for anything, he knew his Uncle and Dad's forms. Rigel wanted to learn, he was sure he would be a dog, when he was able to train.

Lucius had to wonder. "There is no reason to believe that Albus knows that Sirius is alive is there?"

Abraxas shook his head. "No, the man saw the body, after all. We know from intelligence, he isn't aware."

Severus had to wonder. "Could Rabastan have some idea that Regulus is alive though?"

Remus wondered if his husband was right. "Albus has pried before, to find out, about Rodolphus' new husband of course."

Regulus was legally dead, but the ministry knew him to be alive, he had a full pardon. If there was a chance Rabastan knew, or at least suspected that Regulus was alive, it could be a risk of course. If he took a Polyjuice potion, he could transform into his dog form, and look like Regulus'. But they tried to comfort themselves, that he had no access to hair from Regulus, or anything else.

Draco looked at the door. "Where is he? He should have been here by now."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Rigel looked at the dog, it looked like his daddy, it was a setter. It wasn't just the breed, it had the same markings, his dad had. His dad had a scar along his cheek, and it appeared in his dog form, and this dog had it. But he knew his dad, he had known his form since he was four, when he had got over his fear of dogs. Uncle Padfoot had been the first to reveal it, but when his dad saw him calm, he had shown his too. He had always thought it cool, well when he got over his fear of magic, and wanted to be one. Abraxas promised, when he got older, he would be one too. He was so confused, how the dog looked like his dad, but he had this feeling it wasn't.

The dog transformed, into his human form, and looked like his dad. But in human form, he was even more sure the man, wasn't his dad. He was reminded of a Polyjuice potion, he hadn't known it would allow someone to take an animagus form though.

The man smiled at him. "Rigel I am so glad I found you. You need to come with me."

Rigel backed away from him. "I don't know who you are, but you're not my dad."

The man took a step towards him. "Of course I am prince. I need to get you back, your Uncle was spotted in the area."

Rigel took a deep breath and nodded. "He's in this room."

The man stopped. "How? You know my form prince, you know it is me."

Rigel shook his head. "You are not my dad. You must be a dog animagus, and the potion worked on that form too."

The man laughed. "Just like your blasted father, too smart for your own good little boy."

Rigel was trying to focus on the wards to bring them down. "You better get out of here, if my Papa catches you, he will rip you apart."

The man kept laughing. "My brother? He is a weakling. He wouldn't harm me, he is too noble, to hurt his little brother."

Rigel shook his head. "Papa isn't under the imperius curse any more. He will destroy you if you hurt me."

The man drew closer to him. "Oh I will destroy him, through you. I know how much he loves you."

Rigel looked at the man. "You can't, I'm your nephew, your blood."

The man sneered. "Never stopped me from going after my brother."

Rigel was losing hi control as he couldn't break the wards. "How did you know about my dad? How?"

The man laughed. "I knew my brother was too love sick, he'd die alone, if your dad was dead."

Rabastan had known, his brother was a lovesick puppy, that was clear. He had been stuck in prison, plotting his revenge on his brother, for so many years now. He hadn't known, his brother was married or had a son, until recently. But he knew, if his brother was married, it could only be one man, and he went looking. He had not had any real proof, but of course Rigel confirmed it, thinking the dog was his dad.

Rigel panicked, if the man knew about his dad, did he know about him? Papa had assured him no, that the man thought he was Papa's son with a new husband, that no one knew he was the baby kidnapped. But if he knew about daddy, he wasn't certain.

Rabastan seemed to know what he was thinking. "Oh yes I know, that somehow my brother got his hands on his son."

Rigel tried to keep calm. "Got his hands on his son? He adopted me."

Rabastan moved ever closer to him. "Oh no, you are the spawn I helped kidnap, when you were only a week old."

Rigel was reminded why he had been away from his family. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Rabastan pressed. "I wonder what Albus would think, if he knew you were really Harry, his little decoy."

Rigel shook his head. "I'm not Harry, I am Rigel."

The man made a grab for him. "Oh you're both, but I don't think I will tell Albus, he seems to believe you're dead anyways."

Rigel managed to avoid him and had his wand on the man. "Why?"

The man sneered. "Because you're my nephew. And if anyone is going to destroy you, I think I deserve the chance."

Rigel shot off a stunner at the man but it was deflected. "You won't get away with this. You won't."

The man moved towards him. "You should be grateful, I will give you a relatively swift death. It is your Papa, not you, I mean to torture."

The boy meant nothing, and his simple death, would torture his brother. He wasn't heartless, he would allow the boy a swift death. It was the husband who would have a slow painful death. He knew how Bella had died, and he would see that Regulus died the same way, after this. He couldn't get the man kissed, but the death would be slow and painful, just the same. He had the woman he loved, and their unborn child, because of his brother. He went to prison believing his brother's love dead, and child lost to him, but it seemed he was wrong.

Rigel felt his wand go hot in his hand from a spell and he dropped it. "Ouch."

Rabastan moved towards him. "Now come along little boy. It will be quick, and you'll soon be in heaven, with my child."

Rigel was shocked to hear that. "Your child?"

Rabastan smirked. "Bella was pregnant when we were caught. Our child died, when she was kissed, no magic left to sustain the pregnancy."

Rigel shook his head. "No, they wouldn't have kissed a pregnant woman. They wouldn't."

Rabastan sent a jelly legs curse at him. "Are you calling me a liar boy? They lied, they paid the healers, claimed she was lying about the baby."

Rigel watched as the man conjured a knife, and he knew he needed to act. Abraxas had taught him wandless magic, he had done it since he was a child, but he had been unable to open the wards. He realized there was a dampener in the room, keyed to him, this was all set up well in advance. But as the man moved to kneel next to him, Rigel desperately sought his magic, one last time.. Suddenly Rabastan went flying across the room, hit in the chest by a bright light, and slammed into the wall. Rigel scrambled to his feet, and made another try at the wards, which had weakened. He managed to break through them, as his last magic, had broken down the dampener.

He saw his Uncle Severus when he came through the door and flew into his arms. "He's in there."

They had gone into the room, but he was gone, before they did. They accompanied Rigel back to school, he was in bad shape, and needed to go. Draco and the twins came as well, they were so worried about him, before they had even heard. Rigel was so shaken, he wouldn't talk, though he kept it together, until they got back to school. His Papa was there with him, but unfortunately Uncle Padfoot could not come into school, and his dad hadn't been in the area. The others did their best, to calm him, and find out what happened.

Rigel told them, about the dog, and following him into the back room. He hadn't realized a potion could work on an animagus, or that his Uncle was one, but he knew something was wrong. He told them everything, right up to when he broke the wards, and went into his Uncle's arms.

Rigel looked at his Papa. "He said he wouldn't tell Albus who I was."

Rodolphus nodded. "I believe him."

Lucius looked at him skeptically. "Albus seems to have got him out of prison, and helping him."

Rodolphus agreed. "But if Albus knows, he will claim Rigel for himself, a prize."

Rigel was shaking from head to toe. "Papa what do you mean?"

Lucius shared a look with him. "We knew the day would come when he needed to know."

Abraxas agreed with his son. "He is old enough to understand, and it would make him safer if he knew."

Rigel was so confused about what they spoke of. "I don't get it. I knew Albus was a risk to me."

Rodolphus explained, about the true depth of the risk to him. He explained again how he and dad were spies, Papa had never taken the mark and Dad had been forced and had always been a spy. He knew he had been kidnapped, but he hadn't been simply taken, but he was to be used as a decoy. He wasn't believed to have the power to survive, Neville was thought to be the BWL, by Albus. He had planned for him to die, and for his power to grow, but of course Harry had lived. He had sent Rigel, as Harry, to live with Lily's family until he could be of use. He never intended for Harry/Rigel to live, to have the fame, he had been trying to look the hero. He'd have seen to his death sooner or later.

Rodolphus was holding his son as he explained. Albus was dark, he had been the one to train Tom, and then lost control of him. He wanted more than fame, he wanted absolute power, he wanted to rule. And though he was more covert about it, he had no qualms with hurting innocent people.

Rodolphus ended with. "Albus would want you, to use as a pawn, he would never allow Rabastan to keep you if he knew."

Rigel remembered the knife at his throat. "He wanted to kill me right there. He said it would be quick, that the torture was for you alone."

Rodolphus didn't think his brother even had that in him. "He knew I would be suicidal, as I had been before, if I lost you."

Rigel thought of something. "He claimed Bella was pregnant, when she was kissed. She couldn't have been right? They'd not have done that."

Lucius shared a look with his dad. "If she was pregnant, they would have postponed the kiss, till she gave birth."

Abraxas agreed with him. "She wasn't given the kiss for months after her trial though. They claimed it was a backup of people."

Rodolphus remembered hearing about that. "You don't think there is a child out there somewhere?"

Lucius shook his head. "All babies born from prisoners are recorded. No Death Eater was recorded to have given birth."

Abraxas pointed out. "Unless someone didn't want the world to know about the baby."

Rigel was confused, he knew they spoke of Albus. "Why would he take another child like that?"

They had no idea, and perhaps he hadn't, perhaps Bella had never had a child. One reason for the hold up, the healers had been called in, for a psych evaluation. If she was criminally insane, she could have been in a black cell, instead of having the kiss. It seems the evaluation took a few months, and they decided though she was a maniac, she wasn't insane enough.

Abraxas knew this wasn't the time for the talk and turned to Rigel. "How are you doing? He didn't hurt you did he?"

Rigel shook his head. "No, just the jelly legs and he scared me."

Rodolphus kissed his son on the head. "You know how proud we are, how brave you were."

Abraxas agreed with him. "And I told you, with all your extra studies, your wandless magic would grow so much more."

Rigel nodded. "I haven't used it much, at school I have to use a wand, but it still works."

Lucius nodded. "It is like riding a broom, once you learn how Rigel, you never forget."

Abraxas smiled. "To do that with a dampener in the room, and be able to break the dampener, I am very impressed."

Rigel and Draco, with the twins, disappeared into his room soon after. The adults would send for some treats, as the boys missed it, and they would need some cheering up now. He had come close to dying, and though for the most part he was holding it together, he was shaken. His Papa was staying that night, he knew his son would need him, sooner than later.

Abraxas had the story of the baby on his mind. "We may have to look into this and see if there is some truth."

Author's note: The quicker you find the review button, the quicker I update.


	35. IMPORTANT NOTE(NOT BY AUTHOR)

THIS IS IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ...

I will not give you the last chapter unless I get at least **10 **reviews. All you have to say is "Thank you for uploading this." I doesn't need to be big and fancy. The reason I uploaded this is because of **Ashleigh131. **She wrote this:

_Hey Peeps_

_I know you shouldn't post stories like this. But I was reading this story that I really like. Then I went away and next thing I know, the story has been deleted._

_The Story was Grey by StrangeLove26. It was a Harry and Abraxas story._

_Summary: Voldemort gone. Harry is not kidnapped but rescued from the Dursleys and a dark Albus, and returned to his true family. He is raised abroad but comes to Hogwarts, with powers Albus doesn't know._

_I was wondering if someone could tell me why the author deleted their account and thus their stories. And if there was anywhere I could find them._

_Thanks,_

_Jaedon (Ashleigh131, Jappa, MyShadowOfDoom)_

__If you don't believe me then you have trust issues and check this link:

www . fanfiction s / 7547328 / 1 / About - a - Story - Grey

Put it together.

Anyway **10 reviews or no update. **


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 35

They had known, Rigel had held it together well, but it wouldn't last. Rigel was amazingly strong, both from his years away from them, and from his training with Abraxas. But he was still young, and both the realization of Albus, and almost being killed, was a lot. Rodolphus hated his son being here, but he couldn't remove his son, not now. It would make Albus more suspicious, and Rigel had a life here, and friends here. The twins knew, and Draco who was at school, and they would keep him safe. He had been brave, not only for his friends but them, earlier when they spoke. It was what he did, he always put on a strong face, another sign of what he had suffered as a child.

Rodolphus rushed into his son's room, when he heard the telltale sounds of a nightmare. Abraxas had come as well, but he watched from a distance, when he watched the man comfort his son. He wanted to help, but it was Rodolphus who Rigel needed, to get him back to sleep.

In the morning Rigel came out of his room looking a bit pale and looked around. "Where is Papa?"

Abraxas looked up from the paper he was reading. "He needed to go. But he'll be back later."

Rigel sunk down at the table. "I guess. I wished he said goodbye."

Abraxas squeezed his hand. "He wished he could too, but your Uncle Lucius needed to see him, and you were still out with a potion."

Rigel was surprised. "How did you know?"

Abraxas assured him. "I knew you would be a bit shaken. And I was there, when he gave you a potion."

Rigel was uncomfortable. "I didn't want you to know, to worry."

Abraxas stopped. "Do you think I would be ashamed? Because you are scared after what happened, and what you were told last night?"

Rigel looked down at his food. "I guess not."

Abraxas made him look up. "I told you how proud we all were, of how you did. You know that."

Rigel nodded. "But the dreams."

Brax shook his head. "We all have bad dreams sometimes. We have spoken of this, it isn't a sign of weakness Rigel."

It wasn't the days when he had crawled into his Papa and dad's bed. He had been scared even then, to admit when he had a bad dream, and needed help. He could still need it now, it didn't make him a baby, just someone who had almost been killed. Abraxas looked at what his apprentice had faced, and how he had done, not at the dreams after. The twins had even said it, they may have peed their pants, if they thought they were about to die. They were brave, no one would doubt that for a second, but fear was fear.

Rigel knew he was right. He had always been able to tell Brax when he was scared, even when he was little, and couldn't tell the others. He used to go into the den, because he felt safe with him, till his dads found out. But their new relationship seemed to be changing things.

Brax squeezed his hand. "Just because we have kissed, I don't want you to worry about telling me such things."

Rigel allowed the man to keep his hand. "I guess it's just odd. I don't want you to think I am a baby and…"

Brax smiled a bit. "And change my mind? I guess I should be happy, you don't want to run me off."

Rigel blushed and looked back down at his plate. "I guess not."

Abraxas knew not to push at all. "I think we will have a quiet day here. Your Papa will come back when he can."

Rigel was relieved the topic had changed. "I'd like that. Do you know why Papa was called away?"

Abraxas shook his head. "I don't. I now your Uncle Lucius was looking into the chances of Bella having a baby."

Rigel was still not sure what to make of it. "I never really thought I'd have a cousin."

Brax pointed out. "You have Draco, and the twins."

Rigel clarified what he meant by that. "Technical cousin. Uncle Siri will never marry."

Draco and the twins were his cousins, he loved them as such, and grew up with Draco as one. It was what made this new relationship a bit odd. But Narcissa was his father's cousin, not sister, and Uncle Sev and Moony were not related, or closely. With Uncle Sirius being a playboy for life, and Rabastan meant to be in prison, he never thought to have a real cousin.

Abraxas motioned after breakfast for Rigel to join him on the couch. "We will find the child if there was one."

Rigel nodded. "How old?"

Abraxas nodded. "She was likely only four months pregnant, the kiss waited almost five. The baby would not be two years younger than you."

Rigel looked at the hand over his. "Do you think Albus may have hurt the child?"

Abraxas shook his head. "I have a feeling if there is a child, he has kept them around, for a reason. But I don't see him being caring."

Rigel felt bad. "If I have a cousin, they don't deserve to be used as pawns, because of my Uncle."

Abraxas kissed him. "You know you have an amazing heart. You don't even know the cousin, even if there is one."

Rigel thought, there were a lot of people who thought his dads were evil, and could think bad of him. Their names were clear, and his Uncle and his Papa's former wife were monsters, but their child might not be. He knew there was a chance the child may be, they may have been raised by Albus, and now he had all his doubts about the headmaster. He thought of the fourth years, and had to wonder if the kid was among them, if there was one. He knew there might not be, that his so called Uncle may be lying about it.

Abraxas drew Rigel into his arms, and after another longer kiss, held him. "Whatever the truth, I promise we will keep you safe."

Lucius had been looking, and he wasn't sure what he would find, or so soon. He knew Albus, he would cover his tracks, if he was involved. He had a tendency to believe the man, that he at least thought the man wouldn't lie then. He had nothing to gain, and for his faults, Rabastan had often been honest to the core. He had told his brother, he was sleeping with Bella, from the start. Rodolphus had of course not cared, he was sleeping with the man he loved, forced into the marriage with Bella. If he could have, he'd have divorced, and allowed the two to be together. But unfortunately it was a bond, and there was no option, unless he died. Rodolphus was too useful for his brother to kill right away.

He was looking, and he found that Bella had not been at the hospital, when she was under psych evaluation. Someone had claimed it was too much of a risk, and she had been placed in private care, with strong wards. The healer though who did the evaluation, was a clue.

Lucius looked at Rodolphus when he came into the office. "I am sorry to pull you away from your son."

Rodolphus shook his head. "He'll be sleeping for another few hours. Abraxas will take care of him till I get back."

Lucius knew the man didn't know about the kiss. "We will keep your son safe."

Rodolphus sighed. "We will try."

Lucius put a hand on his arm. "I may have found a way to bargain with your brother."

Rodolphus knew he spoke of the baby. "I will not use an innocent child as a pawn. It would make me no better than my brother."

Lucius explained. "I didn't mean to threaten it. But if your brother knew his daughter was alive and safe out there."

Rodolphus stopped him. "Daughter? You said daughter? We didn't even know if he was telling the truth."

Lucius showed him the records. "I'm not certain, we'll have to keep looking, but it seems it was a girl."

There was a record, at the private hospice Bella was sent to, of the birth of a baby. It was about the right time, but the mother was thought on paper, to be another female patient. But the woman from what Lucius could find, had been locked and nearly catatonic all her life, and the chance she had a baby were slim. The baby had disappeared from records, whether she was adopted or had died, there was no record. The supposed mother had no family to speak of, and the father wasn't on record.

Rodolphus thought of his possible niece. He knew she would have been innocent, the madness of his ex and the darkness of his brother, couldn't pass on to a child. But if Albus had any hand in raising her, there was no telling what she had turned into.

Rodolphus put down the papers. "As head of my family, I need to find out if there is another."

Lucius reminded him. "Your son is actually head, since you were declared dead, but I'll help where I can."

Rodolphus knew he was right. "At least my brother and this child have no claim, even if my brother is a fugitive."

Lucius had him sit down. "I have found the nurse who helped deliver the baby is the only one still alive."

Rodolphus was surprised. "Even with the war, I mean it hasn't been too many years."

Lucius shook his head. "Both the psychiatrist for Bella, and the doctor who delivered the baby, suffered accidents."

Rodolphus looked down at the forms. "Within a week of each other, and of the birth of the child?"

Lucius nodded. "Someone wanted to hide the existence of the baby, and the true reason Bella was at the hospital."

The psychiatrist had fallen from his office window, a fall three stories deep, and split his head open on the rocks below. It was said it might be suicide, and he had some potions in him, he was not meant to take. The other, the man who delivered the baby had been in a muggle area, and had been run over by a bus, having tripped on the sidewalk. The man had no muggle connections, no reason to be in the area, before that.

The nurse had disappeared, the day the baby was born, never to be seen again. Her family though had reported they had contact with her. It led to speculation she may have been the care taker for the baby at first. The other two were killed, obviously to keep them quiet.

Rodolphus sighed. "We need to find that nurse and the girl."

Lucius was already ahead of him. "I have my team on it already."

Rodolphus shook his head. "Less than twenty four hours and you already have a lead? You'd  
have made a good auror."

Lucius smirked. "I have a good team, besides there were obvious reasons you know I couldn't."

Rodolphus stood. "I will leave it in your hands. I need to return to school for my son."

Lucius agreed with him. "I am sure my dad is doing his best, but I am sure my nephew could use you."

Lucius was as involved, and he loved his nephew, but this was different. Rodolphus had to worry about his son and husband, both as they were targets, and because they were in bad shape. Lucius would do anything to protect his family, and the three of them were included in that. He would have all his men and resources on it, until he found this child. They would still have to catch Rabastan, and put him in prison, but this was a start. And perhaps it was a step towards nailing Albus once and for all.

Lucius looked at the file. "Now to find out who this girl is. I have to wonder if she is right under our nose at Hogwarts, or if she even knows."

**Important Note(Not by author)**: _I have never actually read this story so I don't know if this is the last chapter. If it isn't then tell me because I honestly don't know. Also I am sorry but I only have 35 chapters saved. I will try and find the rest, if there are any. About the chapter hostage thing, well it was a dare. By the way never play truth and dare with my picking truth is the safer , I was feeling daring that day and chose dare. She was literally breathing down my neck while I was writing. Anyway, I wanted to say sorry about the hostage thing. Hope you enjoyed the story._


	37. SORRY!

I tried to search it up but I can't find it! On one of the reviews, a reader told me it is not the end of my story. Well, I tried to find it but I can't. So I am just going to keep the status in-complete and this story is on hiatus until(if) I find the remaining chapters. Sorry to all the readers that wanted to read the ending.

-Lucas-Valshe


End file.
